E N I G M A
by Alicera
Summary: Kuasai dirimu dan kuasai diriku juga karena kita harus bertahan sampai akhir :.SasuSaku.: Dont like. Dont read! /Warning Inside/ Please review? :D
1. The Main Character

**Sebuah cerita...**

**Cerita lama yang sama...**

**Atau...**

**Mungkin cerita ini sedikit berbeda**

Awal&akhir

Muncul&lenyap

Hitam&putih

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seperti sebuah langkah kaki...

Membentuk jejak baru dan meninggalkan yang lama.

Waktu&harapan

Atau mungkin...

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tes

Mengukir cerita di penglihatan dengan air mata

Air mata yang terus terjatuh tanpa bisa berhenti

Maupun...

Air mata kering yang tak akan pernah bisa jatuh

Mengukir dan memerangkap sebuah kisah

di kelopak mata...

Mungkin kali ini...

Hitam&emerald suram

_._._._

**Onyx&shade of green**

**Cold&emptiness**

All about...

**them**

**

* * *

**

**E**

**N**

**I**

**G**

**M**

**A**

**D**r**o**w**n**s **i**n J y f i c i a

_**A**__ world of __for__**ever**__ and __**never**_

2010

By: Kiran-Angel-Lost

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Masashi-san owns Naruto story ever after.

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy/Romance

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, So many strange words, etc.

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen

* * *

The empty place

Desperation dances with devotion. Because I've been lost

This is the place where I belong. Fight the reality

Kingdom of fantasies

Cause I wonder

If this world still has a place for me

We beg for

Forgotten drama in old theater

Unsold story

Let me drown

Let me stay for a while in this world

_My imaginary world_

**-kirangelost's old note-**

* * *

Summary:

Dulu ketika aku masih berumur 9 tahun, aku menemukan sebuah buku tua di loteng rumah kakek. Buku itu bukan sebuah cerita dengan gambar manis serta sapuan kuas yang lembut. Buku itu menceritakan sebuah negeri...negeri yang jauh. Tentang lautan tak terbatas, dua bulan dan dua matahari. Menceritakan tentang makhluk-makhluk yang kuyakin tak pernah ada...sampai setahun yang lalu aku bisa melihat teman sekelasku sama dengan makhluk-makhluk itu.

Kemudian aku tahu ada yang salah dengan negeri yang seharusnya tidak ada itu...begitu pula denganku, kurasa ada yang salah denganku...

* * *

Chapter 1

**The Main Character**

**Sakura POV**

"SAKURA—"

Aku menggeliat sebentar. Rasa malas untuk keluar dari selimut hangat ini belum mau meninggalkanku. Dan kamarku—maksudku loteng ini cukup dingin untuk membuatku gemetar. Hari ini hari Jumat, hari terakhir sekolah. Entahlah, aku harus bahagia atau tidak, maksudku jika kau 'anak sekolahan' maka mungkin kau akan bahagia, tapi jika kau—maksudku aku, tidak. Tentu lagipula...

"SAKURA! Kau dengar tidak, hah!"

Aku menarik napas panjang.

"Ya, Bibi Keiko! Aku turun!"

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, udara dingin menggelitik pipiku. Tapi kesegarannya membuat dada terasa lega. Ini belum musim gugur jadi udara belum 'sangat dingin' dan ditambah tidak ada pemanas di kamar—maksudku loteng ini. Kegiatan menyibak selimut menjadi lebih berat dari pada harus dipaksa mengerjakan_ essay_ berlembar-lembar oleh teman sekelasku.

Aku menuju cermin dan menyisir rambutku sebentar, menggelungnya dengan agak berantakan, dan memakai kaca mataku. Lantai kayu tak berkarpet ini benar-benar mengirimkan rasa dingin sampai ke ubun-ubunku. Aku tak pernah pakai kaus kaki, entahlah kadang rasa dingin yang menggelitik ujung kakiku ini membantuku untuk tetap terjaga di pagi buta seperti ini.

Aku mengganti piyama hijauku dengan sweater tebal dan rok di bawah lutut. Harus kuberi tahu, rokku dari kain flanel ini tetap tidak membantu.

"SAKURA—" Kali ini suara Paman Ben yang cempreng terdengar—cempreng untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Entahlah apa yang dilihat Bibi Keiko pada Paman Ben, dia tidak kaya, maksudku sebelum mereka merebut harta orangtuaku tentunya, juga tidak tampan, kepribadian? Ugh, apa kau pernah melihat orang begitu tergila-gila dengan pekerjaan di _real estate_ padahal sama sekali tidak punya bakat jual menjual, dan kecanduan rokok tembakau mahal tapi malas membersihkan mulut. Sejak dulu aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak menyebutnya Paman-Napas-Naga-Parfum-Tembakau. Tapi, yah kurasa julukan itu terlalu panjang.

"Aku segera turun!" seruku sambil menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Saat itu Bibi Keiko juga baru keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan seperti zombie dengan masker hijau dan baru saja membuang mentimun yang tadi diletakkan di kedua matanya.

"Sakura, pagi ini aku ingin salad, astaga akhir-akhir ini lingkar pinggangku bertambah!" katanya sambil mengencangkan ikatan kimono tidurnya. Bahan satin mahal.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin Anda terlalu banyak makan acar pada pesta di tempat Mrs. Fuller kemarin!" lanjutku, membuka jendela-jendela dengan tergesa-gesa."Yah, kurasa kau benar, tapi _pie-pie_ serta _bacon _itu benar-benar menyiksaku, apa jadinya jika tidak ada acar-acar itu. Tapi kurasa _cocktail_ juga termasuk yang dapat dipersalahkan!" Bibi Keiko menjawab sambil gemetar dibuat-dibuat. Seakan membayangkan acar itu yang memakannya, bukan dia yang memakan acar-acar itu.

Aku mencoba untuk memasang muka simpati atas permasalahan rutin menu Bibi Keiko, dan bukannya memutar bola mata bosan.

Bibi Keiko dulu ada seorang artis opera, dengan wajah oriental dan suara seriosa membuatnya mendapat peran khusus. Wanita asia yang cantik, dan berakhir menikah dengan Paman Ben, seorang pegawai _real estate _yang gagal.

Aku menuju dapur dan berkutat dengan kesibukanku. Setiap pagi-pagi sekali aku harus memasak dan membersihkan seluruh rumah yang cukup besar ini. Lebih tepatnya aku membersihkan rumah**ku**. Seharusnya.

Tapi mereka merebut hak asuhku, satu paket dengan harta orangtuaku. Jangan berpikiran, seperti di cerita-cerita _Cinderella_, atau gadis malang lainnya. Karena walaupun mereka begitu menyebalkan dan menyiksaku secara mental dan maupun fisik, aku tak pernah menangis di pojokan dan berusaha kabur atau sejenisnya. Mungkin ini telah menjadi kebiasaan. Kebiasaan untuk membuat rasa sakit ini menjadi hal biasa. Bahkan ketika aku disuruh membersihkan halaman ketika hujan deras, mengumpulkan semua telur-telur paskah sisa milik Ema—dia sepupuku yang saat ini kuliah di Pricenton, seorang diri ketika yang lain berpesta. Bahkan ketika kamarku dipindahkan di loteng. Aku sudah terbiasa membunuh rasa sakit ini.

Setelah selesai makan—aku makan di urutan terakhir. Aku mengganti baju ke seragam dan segera menyambar tasku. Bus sekolah sudah menunggu. Kupaksa tubuhku untuk bergerak lebih cepat sambil memberikan senyum kecil kepada Mr. Fuller—supir bus ini. Tasku yang berat serta buku-buku ini membuatku cepat lelah. Mereka—teman-temanku sudah sibuk bercanda. Tapi ketika melihatku mereka hanya memandang sinis dan segera menggeser duduknya, agar tidak ada kursi kosong. Hasilnya, seperti biasa aku akan duduk di paling belakang.

Aku tidak menangis. Sudah kubilang aku belajar untuk membuat segalanya seperti normal dalam pandanganku, walaupun dulu hampir setiap malam aku menangis. Aku menarik napas panjang, membetulkan sweater-ku yang kusut ketika Haruna menunjukku dengan ujung jarinya yang dicat ungu mengkilap.

"Heh, Haruno, _essay_-ku!"

Aku memandang lurus ke matanya yang memakai softlens biru yang juga memandangku dengan tajam sekaligus mengejek. Aku hanya mengangguk, dan mulai meraih tasku.

Aku mengeluarkan tumpukan kertas itu dengan hati-hati.

"Ingat, jika kurang dari B, kau tahu akibatnya!" katanya sambil kembali duduk dengan teman-temannya. Aku duduk kembali dengan tenang. Haruna adalah anak seorang senat, berwajah oriental sama sepertiku. Entah, sejak kapan dia juga ikut membenciku.

Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Seburuk apa pun mereka memperlakukanku, aku tidak pernah merespon. Bukannya aku tidak bisa, sejujurnya aku hanya tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk merubah semua ini. Hal ini sudah menjadi suatu keseimbangan dalam hidupku. Seburuk apa pun kapal yang berlayar, asalkan masih tetap mengapung, tidaklah jadi masalah. Dan jika ada satu hal yang membedakanku dengan yang lain adalah kekuatanku. Jangan tertawa. Sejak kecil aku memang sudah punya rahasia kecil ini. Aku bisa menggerakkan benda-benda dan melihat hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak kulihat. Mungkin kita bisa menyebutnya cenayang. Ya, aku adalah gadis cenayang.

Pandangan orang lain tentangku pun membentuk imej-ku. Gadis dingin, tak suka bergaul dan luar biasa cerdas. Misterius, mungkin. Aku tidak khawatir, karena aku lebih merasa nyaman ketika aku sendirian. Dan lagi, aku bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk **itu**, saking terbiasanya sampai-sampai aku tidak akan menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Seperti saat ini, bus ini melewati Wostville Manor. Sebuah mansion tertua dan terbesar di daerah ini. Sunyi, kosong dan ditinggalkan. Setiap pagi aku selalu melihat gadis kecil itu duduk di ayunan. Aku memandang gadis itu lewat jendela bis. Bayangannya bisa kulihat lewat celah-celah pagar besi yang tinggi.

Dia bukan manusia.

Sudahlah.

Bangunan Widelake Highschool sudah terlihat. Bus berhenti di depan gerbangnya dengan decitan keras. Anak-anak lain segera berteriak dan berlari ke luar, melambai pada temannya yang telah menunggu di halaman. Dihiasi senyuman dan cengiran lebar.

Aku mengangkat tas dan bukuku dan mulai melangkah turun.

_

* * *

_

_Aku__ memang sudah terbiasa dengan kesunyian_

_Tapi sekarang aku jadi khawatir kalau kesunyian ini__ pun_

_mulai bisa bicara_

_

* * *

_

Waktu makan siang adalah waktu yang cukup menarik bagiku. Mungkin karena aku bisa melihat semua orang ini berada pada suatu tempat yang sama, walaupun pada golongannya masing-masing.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan tergesa-gesa, menuju sebuah meja di pojok ruangan, aku tidak perlu mencari meja kosong karena tak pernah ada yang menempati meja ini. Meletakkan nampanku, dan mulai memakan roti isiku.

Aku makan dengan tenang ketika suasana segera dirusak oleh sebuah keributan, maupun teriakan. Terdengar sesuatu menabrak meja dengan keras. Hal itu segera disambut teriakan nada tinggi para gadis.

Dengan malas aku mengikuti juga pandangan anak-anak lain yang tertuju pada obyek di lantai. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut kelabu tua yang tersungkur di lantai. Hidung dan bibirnya berdarah, sedangkan matanya seperti sebuah kuali kebencian yang mendidih.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha!" umpatnya tertahan, mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, dan bangkit, menopang tubuhnya dengan siku. Kakinya masih gemetar. Sedangkan sosok di depannya hanya memandang dingin, tangan yang kelihatannya tadi untuk memukul ia masukkan pada saku celananya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi seperti mengintimidasi orang di depannya.

"Kau yang memintanya, Sakon!" Suara dalam sekaligus sedingin es itu akhirnya menjawab.

**Klik! (Snapshoot)**

**Nama : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**Tinggi : 175 cm**

**Gol. Darah : AB**

**Ciri-ciri : Rambut raven, mata onyx, luar biasa tampan(bahkan dengan cara yang gelap), acuh tak acuh, dingin, arogan dan egois. **

**Hobi : Menyendiri, berkelahi, makan tomat. **

**Otak : Jenius**

**Sikap : Terburuk**

**Keterangan : 112 kali menolak gadis, 14 kali hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah (jika saja ayahnya bukan kepala sekolah). Mengirim 54 musuhnya ke UGD rumah sakit. **

**Titel : **_**School heartthrob**_** (tergolong dalam **_**badboys**_**). Menang berkelahi walaupun itu 1 lawan 15. Teme (Naruto).**

"Astaga, Teme,oh..._shit_...Guru Kakashi berjalan ke arah sini!" Seorang anak laki-laki rambut pirang yang berisik memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"Hn..."

"Arghh, kau...!"

**Klik! (Snapshoot)**

**Nama : Uzumaki Naruto**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**Tinggi : 172 cm**

**Gol. Darah : O**

**Ciri-ciri : Rambut pirang terang, mata biru langit, cukup tampan(bahkan saat dia bertingkah konyol), berisik, pantang menyerah, setia pada sahabat. Terlalu bersemangat. Kurang bisa menahan emosi. Selalu membuat orang lain jadi temannya.**

**Hobi : Makan Ramen, makan ramen, makan ramen**

**Otak : Tidak punya harapan**

**Sikap : ****Hiperaktif**

**Keterangan : ****Bertunangan dengan Hyuuga Hinata, 19 kali nilai E, terlibat 34 perkelahian karena membela Sasuke.**

**Titel : Dobe (Sasuke). Sahabat terdekat Sasuke. Idiot**.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku ingin penjelasan!" kata suara tajam itu dari belakang.

"Huahh...ehh...Guru Kakashi!" Naruto tergagap sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang masih memasang muka tanpa ekspresi.

**Klik (Snapshoot)**

**Nama : Hatake Kakashi**

**Umur : 27 tahun**

**Tinggi : 182 cm**

** Gol. Darah: O**

**Ciri-ciri : Rambut putih perak (dan bukan karena tua), memakai topeng aneh yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, pintar dan berbakat, guru yang bijaksana, humoris, selalu terlambat, penggila buku-buku rated-M**

**Hobi : Membaca buku dan terlambat**

**Otak : Jenius**

**Sikap : Tenang **

**Keterangan : Masih **_**single**_** (soalnya Guru Kurenai diambil Guru Asuma), guru yang dekat dengan murid-muridnya terutama Sasuke dan Naruto.**

Guru Kakashi tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tapi nampak dari matanya tercermin rasa frustasi yang cukup jelas. Tangannya naik dan mengusap-usap rambutnya sendiri dengan perasaan tak keruan.

"Sudah berapa kali minggu ini?" tanya Kakashi lagi, seakan bertanya apa cuaca hari ini? Tangannya turun untuk meraih pundak Sasuke. Sasuke memandang gurunya dengan tatapan sangat terganggu, dan mengirimkan pandangan 'lebih baik tangan ini menyingkir'. Guru Kakashi hanya tersenyum kecil masih bergeming.

"Sasuke, apa yang harus kukatakan pada ayahmu, apa yang harus kukatakan pada dewan sekolah untuk menutupi semua tindakanmu?"

"Lepaskan tangan Anda!"jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Nah, nah kenapa kau selalu tidak sopan pada gurumu ini, jangan hanya karena uang jajanmu lebih banyak dari pada gajiku kau bisa seenaknya!". Guru Kakashi menelengkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Dan menarik napas panjang ketika menyadari seluruh siswa sudah melihat ke arahnya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Iya iya, dimana Sasuke keponakan kecilku dulu yang sangat lucu, memakai popok dan naik kuda poni!" tukas Guru Kakashi sambil nyengir lebar, menarik tangannya dari pundak Sasuke ketika mata Sasuke menyipit sebagai hasil perkataannya tadi.

Tapi kemudian Guru Kakashi mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik "Jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahmu, bagaimana kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu" dengan begitu ia berlalu sambil berteriak. "Ayo semuanya drama selesai, kembali makan!"

Kemudian semuanya sudah kembali makan, suasana tegang mulai mencair.

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk kembali, Naruto mulai berceloteh tidak jelas sembari melahap ramennya yang tadi sempat terlupakan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk memangku dagunya dengan tangan.

"Khau kenaffa, afiir-afhir ini fau tamphakh mafin sefam safa( kau kenapa, akhir-akhir ini kau tampak makin seram saja)!" kata Naruto masih dengan mulut penuh ramen. Mata birunya mengawasi sahabatnya itu dengan tajam. Walaupun wajahnya masih rileks tapi pandangan matanya mengandung keseriusan yang jarang ditunjukkannya. Sasuke hanya memandang sahabatnya dengan jijik, berusaha menutupi ekspresinya yang sempat kaget, dan rahangnya yang sempat mengeras karena sulit berkata-kata.

"Fangan fau (jangan kau)..."

"Telan dulu makananmu, dobe!" potong Sasuke dengan dahi mengerinyit jijik. Tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada, disusul wajahnya yang sudah kembali _stoic._

Naruto hanya memandang sebal, tapi menelan juga seluruh ramen di mulutnya, sekarang pandangannya berubah, tegas dan meminta. Sasuke hanya menarik napas panjang.

"Teme!"

"Aku merasakannya, Naruto!" Onyx Sasuke menutup seperti berusaha fokus untuk merasakan sesuatu. Kali ini alis Naruto naik tanda tak mengerti.

"Aku bisa merasakan ada kekuatan lain di sekolah ini!" jawab Sasuke disambut oleh tubuh Naruto yang menegang.

"Jangan bercanda, maksudmu salah satu dari anak-anak ini?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tangannya tergenggam erat di atas meja.

"Ya!"

"Tapi siapa?"

Aku menahan napas mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Bukannya maksudku untuk menguping, tapi aku punya kemampuan yang lebih dalam indera. Sehingga dalam jarak seperti ini aku tetap bisa mendengar perkataan mereka.

Ya, mereka juga bukan manusia—Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka bukan manusia, mereka mengeluarkan aura kuat yang aneh. Tapi yang paling membuat sesak adalah aura Sasuke. Dia seperti bisa menebarkan jaring-jaring, seperti seekor laba-laba. Jika kau terperangkap di dalamnya, kau tidak akan selamat.

Napasku tertahan ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menyapu seluruh ruangan dengan pandangan matanya dan menangkap mataku sedang menatap mereka. Jantungku langsung berdentum tak keruan, secepat yang kubisa aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya ke makanan di depanku. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas, onyx itu benar-benar seperti menyeretku.

"Teme, hoii!" tanya Naruto.

Bisa kurasakan telapak tanganku mulai berkeringat dingin. Walaupun aku sudah tidak memandang mereka tapi aku masih memasang pendengaranku.

"Kau...kenapa dengannya?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Tidak, tapi kurasa dia tadi memandang ke arah sini!" jawab Sasuke, bisa kurasakan nada suaranya diselipi rasa was-was.

"Aku tidak kaget, gadis mana sih yang tidak memandang ke arahmu!" kata Naruto dengan nada sebal."Tapi.."sambung Naruto."Dia agak mirip denganmu!"

"Hn...maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada berusaha untuk tidak tertarik, walaupun gagal.

"Dia sama sepertimu, tidak pernah tersenyum!"

"Hn..."

Dan bisa kurasakan onyx itu memandang ke arahku lagi.

-TBC—

* * *

"_Apakah kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kau tersenyum?"_

"_Ya"_

"_Kapan?"_

"_Saat kau tersenyum"_

* * *

Terimakasih telah membaca ! ^_^

Check it out please! =D

Hai, minna-san. (melambai-lambai gaje)

Wah, saya sampai lupa berapa lama saya hiatus. Hehehe.

I'm back! *ga ada yang peduli tuh!*

Yah, saya kembali. Dan membawa fic abal yang lainnya, fic ini menceritakan tentang dunia ajaib bernama Jyficia dan Sakura sebagai tokoh utama. Ini dunia ciptaan saya sendiri. Nanti istilah-istilahnya juga saya buat sendiri. Yah, masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan memang, tapi saya akan mencoba untuk memperbaikinya.

Tentang fic ini: Sebenarnya saia ragu-ragu untuk menentukan watak Sasu dan Saku di sini, berbeda dari fic saya yang lain. Di sini Saku juga ikut jadi gelap, OOC memang, tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuatnya natural. Yah, mungkin memang saya kurang suka jika membuat SasuSaku itu kenal dan punya hubungan, kebanyakan fic saya pasti mereka enggak kenal dulu, baru nanti punya hubungan. Tapi sebenernya saya juga pengen membuat kisah tentang kehidupan cinta mereka(langsung kenal begitu). Hehehe. Gomen jika mengecewakan.

Dan jangan tanya kenapa saya suka membuat cerita tentang anak yang terlupakan di sekolah, tentang abuse, haduh, mungkin karena orang terlupakan itu kadang menarik imajinasi saya. Hehehe. ^^v

Bahasa di sini enggak seserius yang The Desire Is Over, atau puitis seperti A little World, maupun terlalu ringan seperti It's not ur show... Semoga tidak membuat pusing dan bosan. POV kebanyakan orang pertama, hehehe saya merasa asyik menulis dari POV Sakura di sini *apa'an?* soalnya beda banget sama sifat saya yang cerewet dan suka ketawa. Yap, sekian bacotan ga jelas saya. Untuk kapan fic lain diupdate. Just see my profil, ne, If you don't mind! Hehehe.

Kritik dan saran diterima!^^

PLEASE

R.E.V.I.E.W!

Your reviews make me write! ^_^

**So..KEEP OR DELETE?**

Thanks for everything! Ganbatte!

**

* * *

SPOILER CHAP 2!**

Apakah aku pernah bilang bahwa aku juga mempunyai kekuatan untuk memindahkan barang. Yah, kurasa sekarang aku harus menggunakannya.

Aku memandang seorang teman sekelasku di tubrukkan berkali-kali di rak buku di depanku. Nafas serta detak jantungku sendiri sudah tidak beraturan. Aku pura-pura tidak peduli. Di ruang seni tidak terpakai seperti ini biasanya terjadi kekerasan yang tidak diketahui para guru. Anak-anak kaya itu kadang-kadang bisa meyakinkanku bahwa mereka benar-benar punya sakit mental. Seperti Tayuya yang ada di depanku ini, kudengar orangtuanya bercerai dan dia disiksa secara mental oleh Ibu tirinya, sebagai hasilnya dia melampiaskan dengan cara seperti ini.

Kakiku benar-benar sudah gemetar.

"Kumohon, ma..af ..akh.."jerit gadis itu tertahan dengan berlinangan air mata.

Brukk!

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya. Aku yakin punggung gadis itu sudah memar-memar. Tapi yang membuat tubuhku membeku adalah patung gips yang cukup besar di atas rak itu. Yang bergeser sedikit demi sedikit ke tepi. Pelan tapi pasti karena bentuk lantai yang agak miring.

Brukk!

Brukk!

"Arrgh...maafkan aku Tayuya!" isak gadis itu.

Apa yang harus kulakukan, apakah aku harus menggunakan kemampuanku.

Dan patung gips itu semakin ke tepi dan semakin ke tepi.

Ap- Apa!

Terdengar bunyi patung berderit menggesek tepian atas rak dan jatuh...


	2. The Call

Hitam&emerald suram

_._._._

**Onyx&shades of green**

**Cold&emptiness**

All about...

**them**

**

* * *

**

**E**

**N**

**I**

**G**

**M**

**A**

**

* * *

**

**Dr****o**w**n**s **i**n J y f i c i a

_**A**__ world of __for__**ever**__ and __**never**_

2010

By: Kiran-Angel-Lost

Disclaimer : Masashi-san owns Naruto story ever after.

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Slight Horror

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, So many strange words, etc.

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen

So far away

The world calls my name

And I see the rainbow bleeds for the forgotten sky

From the horizon, Can you hear?

Their cries?

Fairies with broken wings

Centaurus without bow and arrow

Princess without fairytale

Give me one dream to dream about

Let me living this lie

And I will cry

And stay

Summary:

Dulu ketika aku masih berumur 9 tahun, aku menemukan sebuah buku tua di loteng rumah kakek. Buku itu bukan sebuah cerita dengan gambar manis serta sapuan kuas yang lembut. Buku itu menceritakan sebuah negeri...negeri yang jauh. Tentang lautan tak terbatas, dua bulan dan dua matahari. Menceritakan tentang makhluk-makhluk yang kuyakin tak pernah ada...sampai setahun yang lalu aku bisa melihat teman sekelasku sama dengan makhluk-makhluk itu.

Kemudian aku tahu ada yang salah dengan negeri yang seharusnya tidak ada itu...begitu pula denganku, kurasa ada yang salah denganku...

* * *

Chapter 2

**The Call**

* * *

Sudah musim gugur dan itu berarti tugas baru— membersihkan dedaunan di halaman belakang. Aku memandangi pohon oak dan birch itu dari balik kaca jendela loteng. Daunnya terayun-ayun karena angin.

Bayanganku sendiri bisa kulihat dari kaca jendela karena kaca itu sendiri sudah tua dan suram— yah Paman Ben tidak akan menghabiskan dollar berharganya hanya untuk membeli kaca untuk keponakannya tersayang yang hampir membeku di loteng setiap tahun. Jadi teringat satu setengah tahun yang lalu ketika Paman Ben berbaik hati mendaftarkanku di sekolah seperti Widelake Highschool— jujur itu cukup mengerikan mengingat sekolah itu mahal, tapi kemudian aku berhasil menemukan alasannya— tetangga, ugh kalian tahulah dengan rumah seperti ini dan tabungan, saham bla..bla..bla paling minim aku harus bersekolah di tempat yang layak— yeah tapi tidur di tempat yang tidak layak itu bukan masalah— sikap hipokrit Paman Ben. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir itu bodoh karena tetangga-tetangga kami itu benar-benar acuh pada kami.

Kurasa aku mulai bertingkah melankolis lagi.

Di seberang jalan, tampak Mrs. Fuller baru pulang dari mengajak Lucy— pudel pink kesayangannya— berjalan-jalan sore. Pintu rumah putihnya terbuka lebar sebelum anjing pudel itu berlari masuk, dan yang paling hebat adalah dengan keadaan seperti itu Mr. Fuller harus menjadi supir bus— jangan bercanda. Tapi kurasa seperti itulah— seorang suami yang tunduk pada istri mengingat semua kekayaan itu dari orangtua Mrs. Fuller— orang dewasa memang rumit.

Aku beringsut turun dari tempat tidur dan seperti biasa menghampiri lemari kecil dan menarik laci terbawahnya. Di bawah baju-baju tuaku yang tak layak pakai— bahkan jika baju itu didonaturkan pada sebuah panti asuhan.

Aku menarik sebuah buku tua— buku yang kutemukan dulu. Sampulnya tebal berukir, percampuran kulit dan kayu, pada permukaan buku itu, bagian depan maupun belakang terdapat sulur-sulur dengan sebuah lambang aneh di bagian tengah— benar-benar tipikal buku ajaib. Aku menarik napas panjang.

Sulur-sulur itu melilit seluruh permukaan buku seperti sebuah kunci. Aku meletakkan buku besar itu pada lantai kayu di depanku.

Meletakkan ujung jari telunjukku tepat di tengah lambang itu dan menutup mataku. "Bukakan pintu untukku," kataku kemudian menelan ludah sebentar,"_dhiar mover_," sambungku sambil membuka mata, walaupun aku sudah sangat sering melakukannya, tapi sensasi rasa tertarik yang berputar-putar di perutku tidak pernah berkurang, seolah menjelajahi sebuah rahasia milikku seorang yang tidak seorang pun tahu.

Buku itu tidak bercahaya, berkelip atau yang lainnya seperti dalam adegan dramatis. Buku itu hanya terasa hangat di bawah telunjukku— hidup dan sulur-sulur itu mulai bergesar dan tertarik mundur dengan lembut, sekaligus susah payah seakan mereka itu rantai besi yang kuat. Halaman kuning dan tua terbentang di hadapanku. Aku belum membaca buku ini sampai akhir, tapi aku sekarang ingin membaca tentang makhluk-makhluk berwujud manusia yang kubaca 2 tahun yang lalu. Halaman demi halaman aku buka dengan hati-hati, menyusurkan telunjukku dengan pelan.

_Rivara_

Kata itu menarik perhatianku.

Dan aku mulai membaca dengan teliti. Halaman demi halaman.

* * *

Bisakah kau berhenti menceritakan sebuah dongeng untukku

Karena kita sendiri hidup di dalamnya

* * *

Koridor ini cukup ramai, dengan anak-anak lain berdiri bergerombol, mengobrol dekat loker dengan pacarnya, berdesakkan ke ruang ganti dan sejenisnya. Trigonometri adalah kelasku berikutnya. Dengan hati-hati aku menutup lokerku dan mulai berjalan lagi. Bukannya aku tidak menyadari tentang keadaan di sekelilingku, pandangan orang-orang ini tentangku, atau kadang aku akan merasa heran sendiri kenapa aku tidak pernah khawatir— kurasa memang masalahnya ada dalam otakku sendiri. Maksudku, lihat mereka— akan sangat ketakutan jika satu menit saja berdiri sendirian, tidak kelihatan bersosialisasi, bergosip dan mengobrol. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa ikut dalam suatu percakapan. Hn...tapi sekali lagi mungkin yang salah itu memang diriku— pernah dengar _zoon politicon_, ya ya tentu. Dan kurasa aku harus berhenti berpikir untuk berpikir bahwa diriku lah yang aneh.

Tapi aku cukup baik bukan— memberikan diriku sebagai bahan perbincangan mereka. Dan jangan lupakan kemampuanku yang hebat dalam mengerjakan essay, dan aku tidak sedang menyombongkan diri. Huh, sarkasme memang indah,eh?

Aku masih sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri ketika langkahku terhenti.

Tubuhku membeku dengan tiba-tiba, bulu kudukku meremang dengan cepat, ini bukan perasaan takut akan hantu— bukan, ini hampir seperti tubuhku berubah menjadi alarm tanda bahaya. Ada perasaan geli menjijikkan yang datang melewati aliran darahku. Jantungku berpacu tidak terkendali dan yang terakhir adalah pandanganku mulai tidak jelas. Perutku terasa mual, ini lebih buruk daripada perasaan ketika kau habis menaiki _roller coaster_ dan dipaksa untuk menyeberangi jurang dengan jembatan kecil setelah itu.

Suara itu berdesis bersama angin.

"Tolong, tolong aku!" bisik suara lirih itu.

Tubuhku sudah benar-benar tegang sekarang.

"Tolong aku," suara itu terdengar berulang-ulang— seperti hanya ada di dalam kepalaku. Terus berulang-ulang sampai rasanya otakku sakit. Keringat dingin turun melewati tenggkukku. Dan kemudian suara itu menjauh.

Aku memutar tubuhku dengan bingung, menuju ke arah mana suara itu.

"Tolong aku."

Rasa dingin merambati tulang belakangku lagi. Ini tidak lucu, bagaimana mungkin aku merasa seperti ini padahal aku tengah berdiri di antara kerumunan orang. Dan suara itu mulai menjauh, seperti berada di ujung lorong ini. Dan yang kulakukan hanya berjalan secepat mungkin, menggenggam erat buku di tanganku. Langkah kakiku berderap di lantai, aku berjalan dengan terengah-engah. Melewati lorong-lorong yang masih penuh siswa dengan kecepatan penuh. Setidaknya, tetap berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian maupun tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang. Napasku sudah terputus-putus, aku memang tidak berbakat dalam olahraga— terutama lari, kurasa aku mempunyai sakit paru-paru atau sejenisnya karena setiap berlari dadaku selalu sakit luar biasa.

Tak lama kemudian suara itu membawaku ke luar dan menuntunku ke sebuah bangunan tua yang tidak terpakai. Bangunan itu tidak terpakai karena konstruksi yang buruk dan tanah yang tidak rata—membuat bangunan itu benar-benar tampak memprihatinkan, tetapi karena sekolah ini luas sekali jadi bukan masalah, entah bangunan ini mungkin dijadikan monumen atau sejenisnya.

Dengan terengah-engah aku berhenti di depan bangunan ini. Memandang dengan mata lebar dan jantung berdetak keras. Aku suka film horor tapi aku tidak ingin mengalaminya sendiri, maksudku berbeda duduk di sofa dan melihat, daripada seperti ini. Tapi aku melangkahkan kakiku juga, berusaha mengacuhkan suara di belakang kepalaku untuk kembali.

Dan sialnya suara aneh yang satunya malah menghilang, hasilnya bangunan ini begitu sunyi. Bisa kulihat cat-cat di dindingnya sudah mengelupas. Sejujurnya aku sudah beberapa kali masuk ke sini— tanpa keinginanku sendiri tentunya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan hati-hati sekarang. Lantai di sini sudah sangat kotor— sudahlah, seakan aku belum pernah ke sini saja. Aku menaiki tangga menuju lantai kedua, berjalan dengan hati-hati. Tetap memasang pendengaranku kalau-kalau suara seram itu muncul lagi. Dan aku tidak berhenti di lantai dua tapi terus naik ke lantai tiga, terakhir lantai empat. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak, dan semoga tidak ada hantu di belakangku untuk mengagetkanku— seperti di film-film.

Aku berhenti di ruangan paling pojok sebelum tangga menuju atap. Ruang seni.

"Tolong aku," bisik suara itu lagi, membuat telapak tanganku langsung berkeringat ketika memegangi kenop pintu.

Aku masuk ke dalam. Kosong.

Baiklah, ini keterlaluan!

Napasku masih berat karena jantungku yang dipacu oleh adrenalin.

Tiba-tiba saja kudengar langkah kaki, berderap dan lebih dari satu orang, secepat mungkin aku menyembunyikan diriku di dalam kegelapan. Bersembunyi seperti tikus.

Terdengar pintu dibuka, dan bunyi sesuatu jatuh terjembam,

"Bangun!" teriak sebuah suara.

Seorang gadis,eh? Aku masih belum berani bergerak. Terdengar tawa mengalir dari dua orang. Jadi jumlahnya ada empat orang yang datang. Aku semakin merapatkan tubuhku ke dinding. Mata terbuka lebar.

"Kubilang bangun!"

"Maafkan aku Tayuya!"

"Gadis bodoh!"

Dan yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Gadis yang sekarang sedang dijambak rambutnya adalah teman sekelasku, namanya Sasame. Dengan muka beringas Tayuya menarik tubuh Sasame ke atas dan menghantamkannya ke rak. Terdengar rintihan sebagai jawaban. Aku berusaha menutup mataku, tapi suara tubuh yang terus ditubrukkan ke rak itu mencegahku untuk bertindak acuh. Aku pernah berada di sini, dikerjai seperti ini tapi dengan cara yang berbeda, seperti dikunci di dalam ruangan ini sendirian, kacamata atau barangku yang lain disembunyikan di salah sudut gelap di sini. Tapi...

Brukk!

"Kumohon hentikan...kau menyakitiku," kata Sasame di antara tangisnya. Pipinya kelihatan berkilat karena air mata dan cahaya dari ventilasi.

Brrukk

"Arghh...hen..hentikan!"

Tapi kurasa Tayuya memang punya sakit mental. Wajahnya memegang perasaan nikmat setiap kali tubuh korbannya jatuh ke lantai oleh rasa sakit.

Brukk

Bruuk.

"Eng...Tayuya kurasa kita terlalu ber..berlebihan," tukas salah seorang gadis lain dengan gemetar disambut anggukan lemah dari yang lain.

"Diam!" teriak Tayuya sebelum mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Terdengar suara keras kulit dengan kulit beradu. Tayuya menampar Sasame dengan keras hingga ia jatuh terpuruk.

I-ini berlebihan. Bulu kudukku meremang lagi, jantungku berdetak semakin cepat.

Bruuk.

Bruuk.

"Hentikan...kumohon hentikan." Tangis Sasame seperti berdering di telingaku.

Dan perasaan itu datang lagi.

Membuatku sulit bernapas, seperti ada yang menghembuskan hawa dingin ke tulang belakangku. Sial, kepalaku mulai pening. Lututku sudah tidak bisa diajak kerja sama, peluh membanjir di keningku.

"Tolong aku," bisik suara itu. Aku tidak bisa mendeteksi itu suara laki-laki atau perempuan. Perutku rasanya diobrak-abrik.

Setelah sekian lama menahan diri untuk diam akhirnya aku tidak tahan juga, dengan mengepalkan tangan dengan erat aku mulai mengambil satu langkah dengan susah payah. Aku memang bukan seorang pemberani, aku lebih suka diam dan tak peduli pada sekelilingku, tapi melihat orang lain seperti itu menyebabkan perasaan mual di perutku. Dengan hati-hati aku mengawasi mereka sebelum mengambil jarak satu langkah ke depan. Tapi, mataku segera membulat besar saat menyadari ada patung gips sebatas pundak yang cukup besar di atas rak itu bergeser turun. Wajah Socrates itu tampak dingin dan bergetar semakin ke samping. Pelan-pelan dan pasti.

Brukk!

"Ta..yuya."

Brukk.

Semakin ke tepi dan ke tepi. Patung itu tepat berada di atas kepala Tayuya, dan jika jatuh...aku tidak bisa meneruskannya.

Brukk

Brukk.

Aku megap-megap mengambil napas.

Pergi dari situ! Aku mencoba berteriak, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Bibirku terasa kering.

Brukk.

Brukk.

Dengan gemetar aku mengangkat tanganku yang telah basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Tolong aku!"

Sial, suara ini benar-benar membuatku merinding.

Apa-apa yang harus kulakukan! Aku memang punya kekuatan untuk menggerakkan benda, tapi dalam posisi seperti ini apakah aku bisa. Pikiranku terus berpacu sedangkan syaraf indera-indera perasaku mulai berjumpalitan tak keruan.

"Tayuya...kumohon, maafkan aku, tapi bukan aku yang melaporkanmu," isak Sasame membuat perutku melilit dengan kejam. Ini lebih buruk daripada memakan burger basi.

Bruuk!

Terdengar patung itu berdecit keras sebelum menabrak tepian rak, dan mulai oleng ke samping.

Tidak-tidak!

Crittt!

Tayuya memandang ke atas dengan mata lebar. Detik berikutnya hanya rasa ngeri yang kubaca dari celah-celah matanya.

Dan patung itu jatuh tepat di atas kepala Tayuya.

Darahku berdesir.

"Menyingkir!" teriakku parau.

Menggunakan kekuatanku seperti ini layaknya kau berkonsentrasi untuk menempelkan potongan puzzle dengan benar, atau seperti memasukkan benang pada lubang jarum—namun pada saat yang tepat kau seperti memegang benda itu dengan pikiranmu—seperti memegang udara yang padat. Akan ada getaran aneh pada aliran darahmu yang menumbuhkan kepercayaan dirimu—tentu ini butuh latihan, seperti kita latihan menggunakan kaki untuk berjalan. Kurasa seperti itulah rasanya.

Terdengar bunyi lantai retak, dan suara benda pecah berantakan dengan suara decitan keras yang menyakiti ulu hati.

Terlihat Tayuya dengan wajah luar biasa pucat dan berkeringat bersimpuh di lantai memandangi pecahan patung gips yang berjarak 3 meter darinya. Mata lebar dan berair, kemudian pandangannya beralih padaku—

Sial.

— yang berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan tangan terangkat.

"Tolong aku,"bisik suara itu.

Tidak lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar jeritan keras, meleking, dan Sasame sudah berlari keluar dengan muka yang tidak bisa kudiskripsikan. Gerakannya kaku, otot-ototnya menegang seakan ia bergerak tanpa keinginannya.

Aku hanya bisa memandang Tayuya jatuh pingsan ke lantai bersama dua gadis lainnya. Tetap berdiri membatu dengan napas berat, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Akhirnya sedetik kemudian aku sudah melesat keluar.

"Sasame!" teriakku. Berlari sekuat tenagaku.

Napasku terengah-engah, dan dadaku terasa sakit luar biasa.

Aku memelankan langkah kakiku ketika kulihat sosok itu berdiri di tengah koridor. Tenang layaknya patung yang sangat mirip dengan aslinya.

"Sasame..." bisikku.

Dia berdiri dan masih terus bergeming. Napasku benar-benar berhenti ketika kulihat matanya— sangat kosong. Tubuhnya putih pucat— seputih salju. Seakan tubuhnya tidak dialiri darah sama sekali.

Aku berusaha merangkai kata. Tapi sekali lagi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Rambutnya sedikit tergerai ke depan, wajahnya juga menunduk, tapi tangan kanannya yang pucat terangkat perlahan menunjuk tembok di sisi kiriku.

Mataku membulat lebar.

Di tembok itu terdapat sebuah tulisan berwarna merah, dan lambang di bagian bawahnya, dan kau tahu apa yang paling buruk, lambang itu sama dengan lambang di bukuku.

Bunyinya: 'Pintu Terakhir Sudah Terbuka'

Apa maksudnya?

Dan dengan pelan tubuh Sasame terangkat naik, bagian-bagian tubuhnya tampak begitu lemah dan tak bisa digerakkan. Tangannya menggantung ke depan seiring kepalanya yang semakin jauh menunduk. Kurang lebih aku harus memikirkan dia seperti _marionette_ dengan tuannya yang tidak terlihat.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi benar-benar membuat air mata mengalir deras di pipiku disertai tubuhku yang jatuh terduduk.

Pyaarr!

Suara keras kaca yang pecah memekakkan telinga, bagian-bagiannya terserak di lantai. Tubuh Sasame seperti dilemparkan keluar dengan keras— menabrak kaca, dan jatuh—

Dari lantai 4.

Aku memandang dengan mata terbelalak lebar, tubuhku gemetar tak keruan, bahkan untuk bangkit saja rasanya sulit. Aku semakin memandang nanar ketika tulisan merah tak beraturan di dinding itu mulai menghilang, seakan dinding itu menyerap cairan itu dengan pelan. Tetesan-tetesan pekat berwarna merah yang mengalir kecil di bawah tulisan itu juga mulai menghilang. Perutku benar-benar mual. Cairan itu mirip darah. Atau memang—

Bulu kudukku berdiri lagi. Sekuat tenaga aku bangkit, mengangkat bukuku yang sempat terjatuh tadi dan berlari menuruni tangga. Dadaku rasanya mau meledak karena rasa sakit.

Pikiranku masih kacau.

Kalau Sasame mati—

Aku menggelengkan kepala cepat.

—aku akan jadi satu-satunya...

Aku menjerit dengan keras ketika tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang menarik lenganku. Aku berteriak dan meronta sekuat tenagaku. Tapi lengan itu sangat kuat menahanku sampai-sampai bisa kurasakan kulitku telah membiru karena memar.

"Lepaskan!" jeritku sekuat tenaga. "Lepaskan aku—"

"Diam,"desis suara di sampingku.

Tubuhku membeku. Mataku membelalak lebar. Dengan pelan aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"Sa...Uchiha Sasuke," ucapku dalam bisikan. Mataku segera diseret onyx tak berdasar itu lagi. Pandangannya yang mengintimadasi membuatku semakin sulit bernapas. Udara menjadi pekat dan membuat mataku terasa panas.

"Apa-yang-kau-lakukan-di-sini!" desisnya lagi. Setiap garis wajahnya menegang.

"Ti..tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, lalu kenapa kau berlari seperti orang gila?" sentaknya semakin mempererat pegangannya.

"Tidak..tidak...aku tidak bohong." ucapku berusaha merangkai kalimat yang baik, tapi dengan tubuh kami yang berdekatan membuat tubuhku terasa panas, sentuhannya seperti api di kulitku.

"Suara ribut apa tadi?" tanyanya lagi dengan mata menyipit.

Dan baru kusadari aura Sasuke benar-benar tidak terkendali. Bisa kulihat pandangan haus darah itu terpatri di bola matanya. Seperti seekor singa yang mempunyai hasrat untuk bertarung. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh rasa ingin berburu. Dan pelan-pelan baru kusadari getaran itu juga kualami—mengalir dalam darahku. Seakan-akan tubuhku meronta-ronta untuk menghancurkan sesuatu, memusnahkan segala sesuatu yang menggangguku—menyakitiku. Aura Sasuke menarik sesuatu dalam diriku untuk bangkit—rasa penasaran, hasrat dan ambisi.

Tubuhku gemetar semakin hebat.

Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya!

Dalam pikiranku mulai terlihat gambar-gambar mengerikan—imajinasi terliarku. Sasuke yang kuhantamkan ke dinding, tulang-tulangnya satu-satu aku patahkan, kemudian aku akan melemparkan tubuhnya ke bawah lewat jendela, setelah itu—

Apa-apa yang kupikirkan!

Dan ekspresinya juga tidak berbeda denganku, Sasuke seperti menahan sesuatu, napasnya berat beradu dengan napasku sendiri. Dagu wajah aristokrat itu menegang diiringi pundak yang begitu kaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" teriaknya, mulai kehilangan kendali.

"Aku...aku...tidak melakukan apa pun," kataku mencoba untuk menjawab lebih keras dan tegas.

Kemudian tangannya yang semula memegang lenganku terlepas, terangkat naik dan menghantam kaca jendela tepat di samping wajahku. Mataku terbuka lebar, pecahan kaca itu beberapa menggores pipiku.

Rasa sakit membuat tubuhku menegang dengan tiba-tiba.

Aku...

Kenapa! Aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa, tapi kenapa semua orang melakukan ini—kenapa semua orang meyakitiku?

Apa salahku?

Aku...

Dengan suara derak mengerikan semua kaca di deretan lorong ini pecah berantakan, lebih mudah membayangkan seperti terkena ledakan ataupun resonansi tinggi. Bunyi gemeretak yang memekakkan telinga. Pecahan-pecahannya berkilau di udara sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

Aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apa pun—tapi kenapa!

Mata Sasuke masih mengebor dalam. Kemarahan tergambar jelas di matanya.

Kenapa dia marah padaku? Apa salahku?

Dan kemudian pandanganku beralih pada obyek melayang di belakang Sasuke. Kaca-kaca yang terpecah tadi mengarah lurus, tergantung pelan di udara—sedikit berkilau karena sinar matahari. Aku menelan ludah dan bisa kurasakan air mata mengalir pelan di pipiku. Lagi—sedikit lagi aku tinggal melayangkan kaca-kaca itu tepat ke tubuh Sasuke dan selesai. Perasaan ini benar-benar membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"Apa salahku?" kataku lirih sambil memejamkan mata.

Ayo Sakura arahkan kaca-kaca itu, kemudian kau tidak akan merasa sakit lagi.

Arahkan tepat di kepalanya!

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi," sahut Sasuke dengan suara sedingin es yang menyayat tajam. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh amarah.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Dan aku mulai meronta-meronta seperti orang gila, mencakar sisi wajah Sasuke dan berusaha menendangnya. "Kubilang lepaskan aku!" jeritku tanpa henti.

Perasaan ini—menakutkan.

Aku tak pernah seperti ini—apa pun yang pernah terjadi aku selalu diam, bahkan aku tak pernah takut pada hantu, lapar dan rasa dingin. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku takut sekali, kenapa aku sekarang kehilangan kendali. Aku lebih suka mengalah dan menahannya sendirian tapi kenapa sekarang—

Kemudian yang kulihat hanyalah mata semerah darah dengan tiga koma hitam yang berputar kejam sebelum kegelapan menelanku. Sepenuhnya.

**Normal POV**

Kakashi menggebrakkan tangannya ke meja dengan keras. Mata yang biasa tampak penuh humor kini menyipit dalam kemarahan yang luar biasa. Kemeja biru tuanya tampak berantakan, begitu pula rambut peraknya. Tangan itu mengepal dan menghantam meja lagi hingga menimbulkan retakan, sekaligus cairan merah yang mengalir di punggung tangannya.

Sasuke duduk di kursi, tak jauh dari meja itu. Pandangan tegang dan kosong. Seragam sekolahnya tampak berantakan, dasinya sudah mengendor dan kemeja putih di balik vest coklat-hitamnya menggantung berantakan.

Tiga sosok yang lain hanya berdiri dalam diam di pojok ruangan. Wajah mereka menunduk. Mereka semua tidak pernah melihat guru mereka semarah ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang lagi yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke," desis Kakashi sambil mendekati murid kesayangannya itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menggunakan kekuatanmu pada seorang gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa!" Suara Kakashi dalam dan tenang—tapi setiap orang tahu nada seperti itu adalah pertanda bahaya.

Hening.

"Jawab-Sasuke," kata Kakashi lagi, suaranya semakin pekat oleh amarah

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke masih belum memandang gurunya.

"Tidak tahu—kau membuatnya memar-memar, menggoresnya dengan kaca dan yang terakhir kau menggunakan— Sharingan," sentak Kakashi lagi,"apakah bagimu ini masih seperti sebuah permainan untuk bersenang-senang."

Sunyi.

"Tidak."

"Jika para dewan tahu apa yang kau lakukan, mereka akan lebih giat untuk menyeretmu pulang, jadi lebih baik jawablah..."

Wajah pias Sasuke tampak semakin suram.

"Aku," kata Sasuke masih dengan sedikit ragu-ragu," aku hanya merasakan suatu perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan..seakan naluri bertarungku sampai pada titik paling tinggi, darahku mendidih oleh rasa tertarik untuk menyakiti—dan melihat tangisan dan permohonannya membawa rasa nikmat tersendiri—menyakitinya, membuatku merasa—merasa puas," akhirnya Sasuke berhasil merangkai kalimat itu dengan baik. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Wajah tampannya masih tetap jauh dari emosi.

Hening.

"Kau lemah Sasuke— bahkan kau tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu sendiri." respon Kakashi sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang tajam Sasuke.

"Tapi ada yang berbeda dari gadis itu, aku yakin dia bukan manusia biasa—keberadaannya, auranya membuatku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku lebih kuat darinya!" kata Sasuke masih dengan nada dingin.

"Ino." kata Kakashi sambil memandang gadis berambut pirang yang sejak tadi berdiri di antara Naruto dan Neji.

"Tidak, aku sudah memeriksanya tidak ada setitik pun _ficels_* pada tubuhnya, jadi aku sudah menghapus memorinya, dia tidak akan ingat apa-apa setelah ia bangun nanti!"

"Bagus," jawab Kakashi.

Semuanya terdiam lagi.

"Aku kecewa padamu Sasuke, dan saat kakekmu mengirim anak buahnya untuk menjemputmu aku tidak akan melindungimu," kata Kakashi kemudian berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Tiga sosok yang sejak tadi terdiam akhirnya mendekat.

Naruto mendesah panjang, mengusap-ngusap rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. Memandang dengan bingung ke arah Sasuke yang masih sediam patung. Rasa khawatir bisa terlihat jelas pada desahan napasnya.

"Aku selalu menyangka kau itu psycho, sadis dan sejenisnya...tapi aku tidak menyangka itu benar, Sasuke, dan apa yang kau lakukan di bangunan tua seperti itu?" ujar Naruto sambil memegang keningnya. "Aku tidak pernah melihat Guru Kakashi semarah itu!"

"Hn..."

Mata Naruto membesar.

"Aku tahu sekarang! Sasuke sudah kubilang kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan merokokmu itu!" seru Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Sasuke," kata Neji akhirnya buka suara. "Kau tahu tindakanmu sudah melanggar batas dan kau tahu apa yang lebih dramatis lagi— aku baru saja menerima kabar bahwa ada seorang gadis mati karena terjatuh dari gedung itu."

"Apa!" teriak Naruto.

"Dan mayatnya begitu pucat— darah gadis itu tersedot habis."

Hening.

"Selanjutnya juga ditemukan tiga gadis pingsan di ruang seni bangunan itu!" tambah Ino. Matanya tampak mengandung kekhawatiran.

"Yah, menurut semua fakta itu aneh jika..jika.."

"Haruno," sahut Ino cepat.

"Memang aneh jika Haruno tidak tahu apa-apa," sambung Neji dengan muka serius kemudian berbalik menghadap Ino. "Apa kau yakin tidak ada _ficels_ di tubuhnya?"

"Nope." Jawab Ino dengan yakin. "Aku sudah memeriksa dengan teliti."

"Aa..aku yakin gadis itu ada hubungannya dengan semua ini," kata Sasuke tajam setelah sekian lama bungkam. Tubuhnya menegang lagi disertai alis hitamnya yang bertautan. Suasana bertambah tegang.

"Tapi kau tidak punya bukti, Teme!" sahut Naruto ikut mengerutkan alis. "Dan kenapa kau tampak marah dengan gadis itu, eh?"

Ino memainkan rambutnya dengan gelisah. Sedangkan Neji hanya berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melesat keluar, mengacuhkan panggilan dari yang lain.

Langkah kakinya tegap dan cepat. Pandangannya lurus dan dingin. Dia melangkah di lorong sekolah dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, menubruk beberapa kerumunan dan mendorong siswa lain yang menghalanginya ke samping. Mengacuhkan beberapa gadis yang berusaha menyapanya.

Dia terus berjalan dan mendorong siswa lain yang berada di rutenya dengan kasar. Tapi tidak ada yang memprotes, bukan keputusan yang bijak melawan Uchiha Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dia melewati _hall_ sekolah dan menuju tempat parkir.

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok, menyulutnya dan menghirupnya dengan cepat. Rambut gelapnya yang berantakan, menjuntai ke keningnya. Mata onyxnya masih menggambarkan kekacauan yang sedang berlangsung di dalam kepalanya.

Sesaat kemudian tampak mobil Maserati Diablo hitam menyentak ke depan dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi disertai bunyi decitan keras.

**Sakura POV**

Udara mengalir—angin berhembus semilir, di kulitku seperti mengirimkan kabar-kabar di ujung negeri yang lain. Aku berada di atas sebuah tebing yang tinggi. Dataran rendah di bawahku tampak menghijau dipagari hutan-hutan. Cahaya matahari seperti membangkitkan cerita-cerita lama, setiap sudut tampak hidup dengan warna paling berwarna yang bisa kau bayangkan. Tapi yang kulakukan hanya memandang ke arah cakrawala. Baju perangku berkibar oleh angin dengan sebuah jubah merah tua membungkus tubuhku. Panah dan busur tergenggam erat di tanganku.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara derap kaki kuda. Seorang centaurus berbaju zirah berdiri tepat di sampingku.

"Pangeran ingin bertemu dengan dengan Anda, Milady!" suaranya besar dan serak—tapi enak didengar. Suara itu semakin membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya, aku akan segera datang, suruh Sasuke—maksudku pangeran untuk menunggu!" sahutku tenang.

...

Aku menarik napas dengan megap-megap dan membuka kelopak mataku dengan sentakan.

Mim-mimpi!

Atap putih di atasku aku pandangi dengan tajam. Ruangan kesehatan ini kosong—tidak. Tak berapa lama kemudian kudengar pintu dibuka.

Mimpi itu?

Apa?

* * *

Walaupun begitu...

Suatu saat nanti ceritakan sebuah dongeng

Tentang diriku menjadi itik buruk rupa

Tapi tidak akan ada pangeran yang akan datang

Untuk mematahkan kutukanku

Suatu saat nanti ceritakan juga sebuah dongeng

Tentang aku menjadi puteri salju

Dan kau menjadi pemburu yang sanggup

Untuk mengambil hatiku

~TBC~

* * *

Terimakasih telah membaca! ^_^

Centaurus: makhluk ini udah terkenal kok. Lihat aja di google XD #ditampol

Ficels : Sejenis aliran kekuatan tenaga dalam maupun kekuatan yang diambil dari alam. Mirip dengan cakra (saya gaje jadinya kata ini yang buat saya sendiri XD)

Loha! Minna-san. Ini saia udah update chap dua. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Untuk kekuatan-kekuatan mereka akan saya munculin satu persatu nanti. Hehehe. Di sini Sakura maupun Sasuke terkena shock treatment, hohoho. Jadi yah begitulah jadinya. Saya benar-benar gaje ya. Dan maaf kalau sakuranya berkurang misteriusnya #nangis gelindingan (halah) karena saia pakai POV sakura jadinya perasaan saku mau ga mau terlihat jelas (lha! Salah sendiri kan?) hehehe. Iya sih, tapi semoga tidak mengecewakan. Maaf juga kalau deskrip kurang, Karena pakai POV pertama saya lebih suka pakai deskrip perasaan XDDD voila...jadilah seperti di atas. T.T Untuk karakter Sasuke agak sedikit mirip sama sasuke di fic saia yang the desire is over...engg...tapi beda juga sih, di sini sasuke emang kasar, egois, bla..bla..bla walaupun begitu Sasuke yang ini setia kawan lho, dan nanti sasuke yang mengejar sakura (enggak secara terang-terangan sih), bukan saku yang mengejar sasuke. Mwuhohoho *ketawa gaje*

Saatnya bales review

**Aurellia Uchiha**

Maaf kalau updatenya lama

Yap ini udah kanan terus kiri-kiri! Semoga besok updatenya makin cepet ya! #ngeles

Arigatou for everything. Makasih udah review. Maukah review lagi? ^_^

**4ntk4**

Makasih, semoga chapter ini bikin tambah penasaran #ngarep

Yap, sakunya misterius, tapi lebih misterius lagi masa lalunya. Hohoho (promosi) #digebuk

Arigatou for everything. Makasih udah review. Maukah review lagi? ^_^

**Hyuuga 'rissa' uchiha**

Makasih =D *blushing-diguyur air*

Akan saya usahakan tapi kalau pas adegan action-halah- agak sulit bikin saku kalem. Hehehe ^^7

Arigatou for everything. Makasih udah review. Maukah review lagi? ^_^

**Smiley**

Astaga, saia blushing-nya ga ketulungan #pingsan (lebayyy) XD

Arigatou~

Yap, ini udah update, semoga besuk semakin cepat update.

Arigatou for everything. Makasih udah review. Maukah review lagi? ^_^

Yah, itu saja. ^_^

Silakan kalau mau memberikan kritik dan saran.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Your reviews make me write!

C u at the next chappie! Ganbatte! ^_^


	3. Fear

Hitam&emerald suram

_._._._

**Onyx&shades of green**

**Cold&emptiness**

All about...

**Them**

**.**

**.**

**E**

**N**

**I**

**G**

**M**

**A**

**.**

**.**

**D**r**o**w**n**s **i**n J y f i c i a

_**A**__ world of __for__**ever**__ and __**never**_

2010

By: **Rainy Verre**

Disclaimer : Masashi-san owns Naruto story ever after.

Rated : T+ (For slight gore)

Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Slight Horror

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, So many strange words, etc.

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen

.

.

.

Flipping old dusty pages

Try to find what miracle is

Looking through broken glass of my window

Plastic world of broken smiles

I had ripped this chain so they could not conquer me

Would you take my hand?

Because I can't fly

.

.

Drown my ship If you let me to fly

Burn my wings if you can bring me to cloud nine

.

.

.

Summary:

Dulu ketika aku masih berumur 9 tahun, aku menemukan sebuah buku tua di loteng rumah kakek. Buku itu bukan sebuah cerita dengan gambar manis serta sapuan kuas yang lembut. Buku itu menceritakan sebuah negeri—negeri yang jauh. Tentang lautan tak terbatas, dua bulan dan dua matahari. Menceritakan tentang makhluk-makhluk yang kuyakin tak pernah ada—sampai setahun yang lalu aku bisa melihat teman sekelasku sama dengan makhluk-makhluk itu.

Kemudian aku tahu ada yang salah dengan negeri yang seharusnya tidak ada itu—begitu pula denganku, kurasa ada yang salah denganku...

* * *

Chapter 3

**Till the Beginning**

**

* * *

**

"Baiklah, hari ini kau kumaafkan, Ms. Haruno."

Guru Asuma membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan memandangku dengan seksama, dari ekspresinya kelihatannya dia tidak marah—malah penasaran, bagaimana mungkin murid sepertiku bisa terlambat, rekorku selalu bersih. Hampir sempurna malah. Aku juga ikut-ikutan membetulkan kacamataku dan tersenyum gugup. Aku terlambat hampir setengah jam dan ini semua gara-gara hukuman dari Paman Ben yang cukup mengerikan—menggelikan menurutku, tidak usah kuceritakan. Hanya karena aku pulang terlambat—baiklah-baiklah, itu karena aku pulang terlambat 5 jam lebih.

"Terimakasih banyak, Guru Asuma," bisikku hampir seperti cicitan.

Guru Asuma hanya mengangguk kecil dan memberiku isyarat dengan matanya agar menuju ke kursiku.

Aku kikuk luar biasa. Bahkan bisa dibilang tidak berani memutar tubuhku. Bisa kurasakan berpuluh pasang mata seperti mengebor bagian punggung dan belakang kepalaku. Aku memegang bukuku dengan erat, tidak berani mendongakkan kepala, berjalan secepat mungkin sekaligus setenang mungkin.

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba mataku bertemu onyx hitam pekat itu.

Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi duduk di belakangku?

Yang benar saja? Dan sejak kapan ia jadi satu kelas denganku waktu pelajaran Biologi?

Tubuhnya tenang, seperti biasa auranya memegang autoritas—yang bagiku kelihatannya sangat berlebihan. Tangannya terlipat menyangga dagunya, matanya menatap tajam ke arahku, seperti menelitiku dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

Langsung saja pipiku terasa panas. Sial.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku segera menggeser kursi_ku_ agak ke depan dan memandang lurus ke arah Guru Asuma, sesaat kemudian menundukkan kepala, berpura-pura buku di depanku lebih menarik daripada memandang onyx hitamnya yang selalu saja berhasil menarikku seperti pusaran gelap di tengah laut—baiklah maksudku ini adalah perbandingan yang positif.

Suasana kelas sunyi kembali. Hanya terdengar samar-samar bisikkan siswa lain. Harus kuakui, mata Sasuke seperti mengebor—tidak-tidak, seperti menerebos belakang kepalaku dan menjajah otakku dengan sukses. Tidak ada satu pun suku kata dari keterangan Guru Asuma di depan yang berhasil meresap masuk dalam otakku. Bahkan dari penglihatan _peripheral_-ku matanya tak pernah berpindah dariku. Apakah yang menarik dari seikat rambut merah jambu yang kemarin sore belum sempat kucuci, eh?

Aku mulai duduk dengan gelisah dan kurasa sosok di belakangku menyadarinya.

Seharusnya aku membencinya atas semua tindakan kasar yang dilakukannya kemarin, tapi aku tidak bisa dan tidak peduli. Baiklah sejujurnya aku peduli. Tapi hebatnya aku tak bisa berkutik—apalagi memprotes, bahkan jika aku ingin karena bukankah aku diketahui telah lupa semua kejadian itu. Jadi untuk saat ini diam artinya selamat.

Walaupun Sasuke sendiri membuat bulu tengkuk_ku_ hampir berdiri semua karena intensitas pandangannya tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya merasa terganggu—aneh...

Aku memainkan pulpenku untuk sesaat, memutar-mutar gagangnya yang berkilat di antara telunjuk dan jempolku—berusaha, benar-benar berusaha agar pandangan tajam di belakang kepalaku agak terlupakan, sungguh kalau saja dia itu bukan Uchiha Sasuke pasti sudah kusangka sebagai _secret admirer_-ku—yang kadang tindakannya jauh dari kata rahasia.

Suara agak berat guru Asuma bergaung lumayan keras di seluruh kelas. Beberapa siswa ada yang memperhatikan, beberapa sibuk melempar gumpalan-gumpalan kertas satu sama lain, yang lainnya sibuk bermain _mobile phone _masing-masing, beberapa merasa agak melankolis dan memilih untuk melamun —hal-hal apa lagi yang perlu kusebutkan?

Pikiranku terpecah oleh sebuah suara.

"Permisi, Guru Asuma."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka. Aku segera menangkap siluet sosok tinggi besar. Dan benar saja sosok itu tinggi, sekitar 187 sampai 190 cm. Kelihatannya murid baru, tapi ia sudah memakai seragam sekolah ini. Matanya tajam sekaligus lembut, rambutnya bernama oranye gelap. Aku mengerutkan kening dan mengikuti gerakannya dengan awas.

Dari perkenalan yang singkatnya di depan kelas, kuketahui namanya Juugo. Ia suka rugby dan taekwondo—yeah dilihat dari postur tubuhnya akan sangat mendukung.

Berbasa-basi sebentar, gerakan tubuhnya gugup dan sedikit bingung. Akhirnya guru Asuma menyuruhnya mencari kursi di belakang. Anak itu—Juugo benar-benar kikuk—yang akan segera mengingatkanmu pada tokoh di buku yang berbadan besar tapi lembut dan ramah. Well, mungkin.

Ia berjalan ke belakang—mencari kursi kosong ketika tiba-tiba ia memandang ke arahku dengan pandangan penuh ketakutan. Aku hanya bisa duduk dengan tegang. Sudah buruk sejak tadi ada yang memandangku dengan tajam, kini ditambah dengan satu orang lagi—secara terang-terangan.

Ada apa dengannya? Kami kan tidak pernah bertemu.

Aku mengawasinya lagi. Langkah kakinya seperti disengaja diperlambat.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat. Hari ini banyak yang bertingkah aneh.

Pandang matanya ketakutan—percampuran ketakutan akan disakiti dan ketakutan melakukan kesalahan.

...Tunggu...

Dia tidak sedang memandangku tapi memandang ke arah sosok di belakangku. Memandang Sasuke.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Perasaanku tidak enak.

Sangat tidak enak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah aku pernah bilang kalau gara-gara aku pulang terlambat dan dihukum semalam membuatku bangun kesiangan dan melupakan tugas bahasa Perancisku. Payahnya guruku itu tak sebaik guru Asuma, jadi sepulang sekolah aku harus diberi hukuman membersihkan lorong dan gudang.

Aku mengusap peluh di keningku ketika mengembalikan alat pel dan sapu ke gudang—yang baru saja kubersihkan. Setidaknya aku tidak dihukum mencuci piring kantin bekas makan siang semua siswa. Dengan tas berat di punggung dan persendian sakit aku berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan malas-malasan. Mataku terasa berat karena kekurangan tidur. Bunyi sol sepatuku terantuk dengan lantai terdengar jelas karena suasana telah berubah sepi.

Sekolah ini sudah hampir kosong dan bangunan sekolah ini terpisah-pisah jadi semakin kelihatan sepi kecuali bangunan utama dan kantor guru. Aku menghela napas panjang—aku lelah sekali.

.

.

.

"Nah, kami hanya ingin sedikit memberikan salam selamat datang kepada anak baru!" Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kakiku. Kemudian disusul bunyi 'buuk' keras. Dan tawa-tawa mengejek yang menyusul. Aku hampir saja memutar bola mata bosan. Kenapa aku selalu terlibat pada kejadian-kejadian sejenis ini. Tapi toh aku melangkahkan kakiku mencari asal suara. Tubuh lelahku menjerit-jerit agar aku berlalu saja tanpa peduli tapi jiwa sosialku—yang seharusnya tidak tinggi mengingat seharusnya aku menjadi gadis _introvert_—mencegahku.

Dan pemandangan di depanku benar-benar membuatku menarik napas kaget.

Anak baru tadi—Juugo dikerumuni oleh 5 orang siswa laki-laki. Lima siswa paling berandalan di sekolah ini. Tapi tubuh dan tinggi mereka kalah jauh dari Juugo jadi kenapa Juugo tidak melawan. Pertanyaan yang kusimpan untuk nanti.

Aku mengerutkan alis melihat tubuh besar Juugo begitu lemah, lemas tanpa perlawanan. Si ketua kelompok meneriakkan sesuatu tepat di wajah Juugo yang ketakutan—aku tidak bisa mendengar karena segera ditelan tawa riuh dari yang lain.

"Tubuhmu seperti singa—tapi nyalimu seperti tikus!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Si ketua kelompok segera merogoh-rogoh saku-saku Juugo sedangkan seorang yang lain membongkar isi tasnya. _Bullying_ di sekolah kurasa merupakan hal-hal klise kehidupan sekolahan yang tidak bisa diubah.

"Apa ini, kau tidak punya uang sama sekali, hah?" teriak si ketua kelompok dengan marah, alhasil satu tendangan tinggi mendarat di perut Juugo membuatnya mengaduh dan membungkuk kesakitan. Seragam Juugo berantakan, dasinya sudah melorot sedangkan kemejanya juga tak kalah amburadul.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku semakin mendekat. Suatu saat nanti kebiasaan sok pahlawanku ini akan membuatku terbunuh. Aku yakin itu.

Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan ini. Tapi masalahnya mereka lebih kuat dan liar daripada sekumpulan gadis yang emosinya bermasalah seperti yang kutangani sebelumnya.

"Hey—apa yang kalian lakukan?" suaraku lebih lemah dan gemetar daripada yang kuinginkan. Menegakkan tubuhku dan mengeraskan pandanganku, aku menantang si pemimpin kelompok dalam perang pandangan mata.

"Ah, Haruno."

Baiklah, itu mengagetkan, bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku—parahnya aku lupa siapa nama berandalan satu ini. Kemudian aku teringat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Lihat kan, memang ingatanku buruk.

Hening.

"Sakon," sahutku berusaha cukup dingin dan segera merasa sedikit konyol.

Segera saja tubuh Juugo dihantamkan ke lantai dan Sakon memberikan satu tendangan manis di perut Juugo sebelum membalikkan tubuh sepenuhnya ke arahku. Anggota kelompok yang lain hanya menyeringai, memperhatikan ketua mereka mengambil langkah maju ke arahku.

"Kudengar-dengar kau suka sekali mengurusi anak-anak yang tertindas—seperti dia," kata Sakon sambil memandang ke arah Juugo sebentar. "Tapi tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin bergabung dengan pesta kecil kami." Seringainya semakin lebar.

Aku tidak pernah merasa ingin menghantam wajah seseorang lebih dari saat ini.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat. Aku jelas kalah jumlah, baiklah aku punya kekuatanku tapi aku tidak mungkin menggunakannya dengan mereka masih dengan mata terbuka lebar. Mungkin aku akan menang jika mereka adalah perempuan, tapi mereka adalah berandalan dengan rekor berkelahi yang dapat mengisi penuh lemari piala di tempat kepala sekolah.

"Tinggalkan dia dalam urusan ini," kata Juugo dengan suara besarnya yang segera dihadiahi satu tendangan lagi. Aku sedikit berjengit ketika kudengar erangan kesakitan Juugo setelah itu.

Masih tetap mengacuhkan Juugo, Sakon kembali tersenyum memuakkan ke arahku. Aku tidak bisa kabur sekarang. Kurasa aku punya harga diri terlalu tinggi.

Aku menarik napas panjang. "Ada apa denganmu, Juugo!" ujarku setengah berteriak. "Tinggi mereka bahkan tidak sampai pundakmu, kenapa kau tidak melawan?"

Napasku semakin cepat karena kesal tapi tetap berusaha menjaga wajah dinginku. Juugo memandangku sesaat sebelum menundukkan kepala malu. Aku ingin menjerit frustasi—yang biasanya sangat jarang aku rasakan.

Sakon hanya tertawa kecil penuh ejekan. "Nah, rupanya nona pendiam sekarang sudah pintar bicara—mengharukan."

Sakon mengambil langkah ke depan lagi. Masih tetap berdiri tegak di tempatku, aku memandangnya setajam mungkin. Aku tahu bagaimana wujud ekspresiku saat ini—dingin dan merendahkan. Perasaan muak mulai menggelegak di hatiku, semakin lama-semakin besar karena melihat wajahnya yang angkuh.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakon berbalik dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada temannya yang segera disambut seringai-seringaian yang lain.

Dengan secepat kilat salah satu temannya mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi di atas perut Juugo. Mataku membelalak ngeri.

"Selamat tinggal, tikus besar," ujar Sakon sambil tersenyum kejam.

Sebelum aku sempat menyadari apa yang kulakukan, menjatuhkan tasku, kakiku sudah membawa tubuhku berlari.

"Tidaaak!"teriakku tertahan. Tapi pisau itu berhenti beberapa senti dari perut Juugo. Mataku terbelalak untuk kedua kalinya. Dan aku tahu ini tipuan. Segera, sebuah tangan dengan kasar memegang lenganku dan memutarnya di belakang tubuhku. Bisa kurasakan seringai Sakon dibelakang kepalaku dan tangannya yang membungkam erat mulutku. Napasnya terasa panas di belakang telingaku sebelum berbisik, "apakah kau menyadari kalau pangeran emo kita yang satu itu menaruh perhatian berlebih padamu akhir-akhir ini."

Jantungku bertalu-talu di rongga dadaku.

Sasuke!

"Kurasa kau bisa sedikit berguna untuk memberi pelajaran pada Uchiha itu."

Dan rasa sakit memenuhi kepalaku sebelum semuanya jadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepalaku rasanya sakit luar biasa. Seperti ada orang yang mengamplas otakku atau menyuruhku mengerjakan PR sebanyak 300 halaman. Aku mengerang sambil berusaha membuka mata. Berusaha memegangi kepalaku—yang ternyata tidak bisa karena kedua tanganku diikat. Aku berusaha memandang ke sekeliling, hal pertama yang kusadari adalah cahaya dari jendela yang menerobos pupilku. Langit sore tampak indah—keoranyean dengan awan sedikit putih seperti semburat kuas pelukis abstrak.

...Tunggu, sore?...

Berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas beberapa kali, aku akhirnya menguatkan diri untuk melayangkan pandangan ke ruangan tempatku berada.

Dinding tua dengan cat mengelupas. Lantai dingin dan kotor.

Familiar, eh?

Dan aku hanya bisa memandang tidak percaya. Aku berada di dalam bangunan kosong itu lagi. Kurasakan ada gerakan di sampingku.

"Juugo," bisikku selirih mungkin.

Sosok tinggi besar itu juga menggeliat sebelum membuka mata.

"Ugh—mereka juga membuatku pingsan sekitar 1 jam yang lalu," gumam Juugo pelan. Bertumpu pada sikunya dan memandangku dengan matanya yang belum fokus.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?" tanyaku lagi—menyadari bibirnya telah sobek dan tulang pipinya membiru.

"Ruang sebelah—tunggu, aku tidak tahu namamu," tanyanya dengan senyum malu. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis—dugaanku benar—dia ramah.

"Sakura—Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Terdengar gumaman-gumaman dari balik pintu kayu tua yang akan menjerit-jerit berisik jika dibuka. Ruangan ini hampir kosong, hanya ada meja dan beberapa kursi, lantainya sudah kotor dan berdebu. Menempel di kulitku—menimbulkan rasa geli yang kubenci. Hal lain yang kusadari adalah tidak ada jalan keluar lain selain pintu tua itu.

Menggelikan. Mereka benar-benar menculik kami. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Aku harus keluar dari sini." Tiba-tiba saja mata Juugo kembali memancarkan ketakutan—dahinya mengerut dengan serius, tubuhnya agak gemetaran. Matanya dengan gelisah mengerling kesana-kemari mencari jalan keluar.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Mau tak mau, rasa penasaranku tentang sikap anehnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus kukatakan pada Sasuke," katanya sambil sibuk berusaha mengendorkan ikatan di tangannya.

"Tentang apa?" kataku—masih juga kurang puas.

"Hal yang sangat penting," sahutnya—masih mengacuhkanku dan masih berkutat dengan kesibukannya melepaskan tangannya, tapi kemudian ia tiba-tiba mendongak lagi memandang ke arahku.

"Tadi pagi aku melihatmu duduk di depan Sasuke, jadi apa hubunganmu dengannya sebenarnya?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. "Tidak ada apa-apa sebenarnya, hal terakhir yang pernah kulakukan dengan Sasuke adalah bicara—maksudku bertengkar dan aku tidak tahu apa maksud Sakon dan teman-temannya itu."

Juugo hanya mengangkat alis dengan pandangan bingung. "Kukira kau pacarnya?"

Aku hampir saja tersedak salivaku sendiri.

"Hah—bukan, tentu bukan!" kataku setengah berteriak.

"Oh," sahut Juugo sambil tersenyum malu lagi.

Jantungku jadi berdegup lebih kencang. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dipikirkan orang-orang. Satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan Sasuke hanyalah memberikan pandangan mengerikannya padaku.

Aku menarik napas panjang.

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan keras—berkeriut menyakitkan telinga. Disusul suara langkah-langkah kaki masuk. Kami berdua segera menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Dan berdirilah di sana Sakon dengan seringainya yang benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah—seringai kemenangan.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" katanya pura-pura tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian tidak ingin bicara padaku, _well_ sekedar pemberitahuan saja tidak sampai setengah jam lagi pahlawan kalian datang."

Ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan dan mengambil sekaleng soda yang telah ada di atas meja. "Apa kalian tidak haus, aku tidak punya air mineral jadi minum ini saja daripada kalian aku beri minuman alkhohol," Sakon masih tetap saja bicara sambil membuka kaleng soda dengan tenang. Dan duduk dengan nyaman di atas meja itu—mengawasi kami.

"Lepaskan dia, dia sama sekali tidak punya masalah dengan kalian," geram Juugo, kali ini memandang marah.

"Ah, sebenarnya, itu justru sebaliknya ketika pada awalnya aku menelepon pangeran emo itu dan menyebutkan kau kami tahan, dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa-apa—tapi ketika nona pendiam ini kami sebutkan namanya, kau harus tahu reaksinya—napas memburu, rahang menegang, suara bergetar dan lain-lain. Dia akan datang ke sini ketika matahari sudah terbenam—sendirian." Seringaian rasa puas meliputi wajah Sakon.

Langit semakin sore bahkan sekarang sudah terlihat langit mulai menggelap seakan malam sedang membentangkan selimut hitamnya. Angin yang mulai dingin bisa kurasakan samar-samar menerpa kulitku.

"Aku—aku tidak mengerti, aku sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengan Uchiha Sasuke—jadi lepaskan aku," kataku sedingin mungkin.

Sakon hanya merespon dengan tawa kecil.

"Kau boleh bilang begitu, _girlie_, tapi kenyataannya karena kau, aku jadi punya kesempatan ini, kau tahu," segera saja wajah Sakon menggelap oleh rasa amarah yang meluap-luap,"aku akan membalas untuk setiap tulangku yang patah, setiap memar dan setiap luka yang diberikan Uchiha sialan itu."

Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum tipis lagi, memandangku," bukankah itu keren?"

Kepalanya segera menengadah ke belakang dan suara tawanya yang membuat kulitku seperti ditusuk terdengar keras.

"Kalian gila!" teriakku akhirnya kehilangan kendali. Darahku berdesir-desir dalam amarah, tanganku yang mulai kebas karena ikatan yang kuat mengepal erat. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengannya!"

"Kau memang benar-benar naif, nona pendiam, apakah kau tidak merasa aneh kenapa minggu-minggu belakangan ini tidak ada yang mengganggumu lagi?"

Aku hanya terdiam mengakui kebenaran perkataannya.

"Jadi akan kulakukan apa saja untuk membuat Uchiha itu marah." Sakon meloncat turun dari meja dan mulai mendekatiku. Dengan kalem mengeluarkan pisau lipat juga dari balik sakunya. Memainkan pisau itu di antara jarinya-jarinya.

Tubuhku gemetar ketika melihat pisau itu berkilat terkena sisa cahaya dari langit yang mulai menghitam. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipis dan tengkukku.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan sampai membunuhmu, aku tidak sekejam itu—mungkin kau hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa bulan sampai lukamu sembuh," katanya sambil menyeringai kejam.

Mataku membesar ngeri dan mulai beringsut mundur. Semakin ke belakang menjauhi langkah Sakon yang semakin mendekatiku.

"Tinggalkan dia, Sakon!" teriak Juugo lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Juugo mengerang lagi ketika sebuah sepatu dengan keras menghantam mukanya.

"Diam!"

Langit sudah benar-benar gelap sekarang, hanya sebercak warna kuning oranye melintang di atas horizon—menandakan matahari telah tenggelam.

"Nah, nona pendiam, sebaiknya kau tidak berteriak terlalu banyak," ujar Sakon sambil berjongkok di depanku dengan senyum gilanya. Punggungku sudah menabrak dinding di belakangku. Bisa kurasakan jantungku yang berdentum di antara tulang-tulang rusukku.

"Hm, tapi sebelumnya ini harus terlihat meyakinkan."

Aku ingin berteriak, aku ingin melawan, tapi ketakutan yang merambat di darahku membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku bahkan tidak berani menarik napas ketika dengan kasar tangan Sakon menarik dasiku dengan kasar. Kemudian ia memulai melepaskan tali yang mengikat tanganku. Bisa kulihat pergelangan tanganku mulai membiru.

Tidak-tidak!

**Bunuh dia!**

Darahku langsung membeku.

Suara ini lagi. Bergaung di pojok pikiranku.

Akhirnya ketika Sakon berhasil melepaskan blazer seragamku, sebuah teriakan bisa keluar dari kerongkonganku. "Lepaskan aku!"

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku ketika pisau lipat itu ditekan di leherku membuatku tidak berani bergerak satu milimeter pun.

"Lepaskan dia, Sakon!" teriak Juugo berusaha bangkit—yang segera dibanting ke lantai lagi. Disusul tendangan-tendangan tanpa henti. Aku hanya bisa samar-samar melihat sosok Juugo yang meringkuk di lantai karena air mata mulai menutupi pandanganku.

"Lepaskan aku!" Aku berteriak lagi.

Sakon mengangkat tangannya dan menghantam sisi wajahku, bisa kurasakan bibirku sobek dan berdarah terkena cincin tembaga yang dipakai Sakon.

"Nah, sekarang diamlah, sudah kubilang jangan banyak berteriak!"

Tidak! Tidak!

Bunuh dia! Bunuh dia! **BUNUH**!

Hentikan!

"Kumohon, hentikan," kataku serak, berusaha mengacuhkan rasa nyeri di bibirku.

Tangan Sakon terangkat lagi, kali ini melepaskan kacamataku perlahan, memandang mataku untuk sesaat. Menyeringai lagi, membuatku ingin meludah di mukanya. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya mata yang sangat indah, nona pendiam."

Tanganku mengepal erat.

Hal ini tidak terjadi. Ini hanya terjadi pada film-film dan opera sabun. Ini hanya mimpi buruk. Tubuhku semakin gemetar, sedangkan kepalaku mulai pusing. Sakit kepala yang selalu menyerangku pada saat-saat genting.

Kerasnya detak jantungku hampir menulikan diriku sendiri.

Aku ingin berteriak lagi ketika kudengar teriakan lain.

"BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH!"

Dan aku yakin itu bukan berasal dari dalam kepalaku. Tubuhku bukan hanya satu-satunya yang membeku. Mata Sakon juga ikut membelalak ngeri. Bisa kurasakan bulu halus di lenganku juga ikut berdiri. Sesaat kemudian terdengar teriakan menulikan yang sangat mengerikan.

"Arrghhhhh!"

Kami berdua segera mencari asal suara. Kali ini darahku benar-benar membeku melihat sosok tinggi besar itu membungkuk dan meraung.

"BUNUH! BUNUH!"

"Juugo!" aku berteriak ngeri. Aku tidak berani mengambil napas.

Tubuhnya semakin membesar—otot-ototnya seakan menggembung. Wajahnya menyeringai mengerikan dan matanya—matanya dipenuhi oleh kegilaan yang melebihi psikopat mana pun. Wajahnya berubah kejam, saliva sedikit keluar dari mulutnya yang menyeringai sangat kejam.

"Tidak mungkin," bisikku lirih, tidak percaya.

Tubuhku bergetar oleh ketakutan luar biasa ketika mata kejinya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Memandang kami satu-persatu. Manik-manik itu begitu tajam dan menjanjikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"BUNUH! BUNUH!" raungnya lagi. Tiba-tiba ekspresi liar itu menghilang digantikan oleh senyum tipis menyeramkan. Rambut oranyenya sedikit menutupi mata kanannya ketika ia menelengkan kepalanya—memandang kami dengan senang. Mengirimkan rasa panas dingin ke tubuh kami.

"Hmm, siapa yang akan dibunuh kali ini," suaranya tenang tapi dipenuhi kegilaan yang haus darah. Aku hanya bisa membeku di tempatku.

"Siapa? Tikus-tikus kecil atau gadis kecil dulu, hm?" Suaranya serak dan berat, memandang kami seakan sedang memilih sebuah mainan. "Tikus-tikus kecil atau gadis kecil?" Juugo menyeringai lagi.

Aku hanya bisa mengangakan mulut dengan jantung berdetak tak keruan.

Tubuhnya seperti memerangkap kami, Juugo berdiri membelakangi jendela—satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang ada, sehingga tubuhnya menaungi kami, begitu kontras dengan para anak buah Sakon yang mencoba merangkak menjauh dari kakinya.

"Tikus-tikus kecil yang harus pertama dimusnahkan."

Dengan secepat kilat ia menarik anak buah Sakon yang terdekat dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Tangannya yang besar dan berotot mencengkeram leher itu sampai pemilik wajah menjadi biru dan kehabisan napas. Kemudian tangan besar itu mencengkeram rambut kecoklatan di atas kepala itu, menggantungkan tubuhnya di udara sebentar, terdengar suara tersedak dan napas berderit-derit mengerikan karena tulang-tulang tenggorokan yang remuk.

Dengan secepat kilat Juugo menghantamkan kepala itu ke lantai.

"ARGHHHHH!"

Ia menghantamkan kepala itu begitu keras sampai terdengar bunyi 'kraak kraak' mengerikan. Sampai tengkorak dan wajah itu remuk tak berbentuk. Darah mulai menggenang di lantai membentuk pola-pola tak beraturan, cairan pekat itu meleleh di antara celah-celah kepala yang hancur itu.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Terdengar bunyi derak mengerikan lagi ketika Juugo meraih anak buah Sakon yang lain dan mematahkan lengannya. "Tidak-tidak, lepaskan aku, le...ARHHHHHH!"

Tangan anak laki-laki tadi dihancurkan oleh cengkeraman Juugo. Seperti menyobek daging dari gumpalan yang lebih besar. Mataku membelalak terbuka, ketika cipratan darah mulai mencapai ujung sepatuku. Berlanjut lagi ke lengan yang lain, kepala, cipratan darah ke mana-mana—lantai, dinding, wajah Juugo yang sinting. Cairan itu mengalir turun melewati lengannya dan mengotori seragamnya sendiri.

"ARGHHHHH!"

Aku tidak bisa bernapas, aku tidak bisa berteriak, aku tidak bisa berkedip.

Bunyi 'krakk' yang lain mulai terdengar berturut-turut.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!"

"BUNUH! BUNUH!" Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar teriakan sadis Juugo di antara teriakan kesakitan yang lain. Bunyi kecipak darah terinjak oleh kaki Juugo, derak-derak tulang yang membuatku tak bisa berpikir lagi, bunyi sobekan kain seragam. Bunyi tubuh-tubuh tak berbentuk yang dilempar ke lantai dengan sembarangan.

"Aaaaaaaa~ Lepaskan!"

Aku mulai merasa mual, kepalaku sakit luar biasa.

Aku harus pergi dari sini.

Aku benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang.

"ARGHHHHHH!"

Kemudian aku sadar.

Aku harus pergi dari sini! Aku mulai menjerit histeris dalam hati. AKU HARUS MELARIKAN DIRI!

Aku tidak ingin mati di sini.

Pipiku telah basah oleh air mata. Jantungku seakan bisa menjebol rusuk-rusukku dengan dentumnya. Dengan kaki gemetar aku bangkit dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

Aku harus pergi!

Aku harus pergi!

AKU HARUS PERGI!

Dengan pikiran kacau dan rasa mual di perutku, akhirnya aku bisa menuruni tangga, ketika menginjakkan kaki di lantai tiga, samar-samar aku bisa mendengar teriakan kesakitan Sakon yang memekakkan telinga.

Kemudian hening.

Napasku berat—terdengar dengan jelas di udara yang terlalu sunyi seakan sedang menyimpan sesuatu.

Tubuhku membeku ketika kudengar suara berat dan serak Juugo. "Gadis kecil, dimana kau?"

Jutaan bilah es dingin mengalir dalam darahku. Ketakutan membuat kakiku seperti _jelly_ dan tanganku basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Gadis kecil?"

Akhirnya, dengan sekuat tenaga aku bisa menggerakkan kakiku lagi. Secepat mungkin aku menuruni tangga dengan tersandung-sandung. Mencari pintu keluar di lantai bawah. Tapi semua pintu yang kutemui terkunci. Air mataku mulai turun semakin deras. Aku mengguncang-guncang ganggang pintu yang kutemui. Menendangnya sampai kakiku sakit tapi tidak sebuah pintu pun yang terbuka. Aku menjerit frustasi, memandang nanar ke segala arah.

.

.

.

"Halo, ada orang di sini?" Sebuah suara mengagetkanku, samar-samar bisa kulihat sinar senter dari lorong sebelah. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah suara itu. Membiasakan pupilku pada suasana gelap. Tubuhku seakan sudah bersimbah peluh. Ikatan rambutku sudah lepas sehingga rambutku tergerai bebas, beberapa tertempel di keningku karena keringat. Seakan masih bisa kucium bau darah di lantai dan sepatuku, membuatku ingin muntah.

"Tolong aku!" teriakku serak, berlari tersandung-sandung lagi.

Seorang satpam.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Nona?" katanya menghampiriku. Langkah kakinya tenang, gerakan sinar senternya membawa noda hitam bayangan di dinding mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku menghampirinya dengan napas tak teratur.

Aku mulai menangis terisak-isak dan menarik lengannya.

"Kita—kita harus segera pergi dari sini! Dimana kunci pintu keluarnya! Kita..." ujarku terengah-engah di antara tangisku. Tanganku gemetar—menarik lengannya semakin keras.

"Tenanglah, apa yang terjadi!"

"Kita harus pergi dari sini!" teriakku frustasi.

"Jelaskan, kenapa kau di sini padahal hari sudah malam?" Satpam itu malah menatapku tajam dan masih memegangku di tempat. Aku melihat ke belakang dengan was-was, seakan setiap sudut gelap di ruangan itu bisa memunculkan Juugo setiap saat.

"KITA HARUS PERGI! ADA PEMBUNUH DI ATAS SANA!"

"Gadis kecil?"

Tubuhku membeku.

"Lari-lari sekarang!" teriakku histeris, tapi satpam itu malah mendekati bayangan Juugo yang masih seperti siluet di ujung tangga.

"Nak, apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam?" Satpam itu semakin mendekat, jantungku berdentum tak keruan lagi. Air mataku sudah membanjir sekarang.

"LARI!" raungku dan berlari sekuat tenagaku lagi. Membuatku benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan meninggalkan satpam itu. Tapi ketakutan ini benar-benar memakan pikiranku.

Sesaat ruangan sunyi seraya langkah kakiku yang menjauh menggema di dinding.

"ARGGHHHHH!"

Aku menutupi telingaku dengan kedua tanganku sambil berlari. Aku segera menuju pintu depan, berlari membabi-buta dan terseok-seok.

Terlihat pintu tua yang cukup besar dengan ukiran. Pintu depan yang akan membawaku langsung ke luar.

Kumohon jangan terkunci! Jangan terkunci!

Aku menubruk pintu itu dan mengguncang-guncangkan gagang pintunya seperti orang kesetanan.

Terkunci!

Tidak-tidak!

TIDAKK!

Langkah kaki samar-samar bisa kudengar di belakangku.

Aku menyadarkan tubuhku yang tak punya kekuataan lagi ke pintu, menangis terisak-isak lagi. Meremas rambutku dengan putus asa.

Apa-apa yang harus kulakukan!

Kalau memang aku harus mati, aku akan melawan.

"Gadis kecil, dimana kau?"

Suara Juugo membuat bulu kudukku segera berdiri dan tanganku kebas oleh rasa takut, bayangannya perlahan-lahan mendekat, detak bunyi sepatunya terdengar jelas di seluruh bangunan yang kini sunyi senyap, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Melihatnya seperti melihat kematian dalam kabut es yang mengerikan.

"Ah, rupanya kau di sini, gadis kecil!" kata Juugo—tersenyum mengerikan lagi.

Aku bangkit dengan perlahan, berusaha berdiri kuat di antara kedua kakiku. Tanganku mengepal erat. Semuanya sudah tidak berguna, aku tidak mungkin membuka pintu dengan kekuatanku—walaupun bisa aku akan kehabisan waktu, untuk memecahkan jendela, semua jendela di bangunan ini menggunakan terali besi.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Saat sosok Juugo tinggal 4 meter dariku, aku berlari lagi, kali ini ke arah berlawanan—berlari masuk. Sekuat tenaga aku tetap fokus.

Kursi-kursi dan meja-meja di ruangan itu segera melayang-layang oleh kekuatanku—aku belum pernah menggunakan kekuatanku sebesar ini sebelumnya.

Aku berteriak layaknya seorang pejuang perang.

Dan kulemparkan kursi demi kursi ke arahnya. Meja demi meja ke arahnya. Tapi tak semuanya tepat sasaran, walaupun tepat sasaran semuanya segera dihantam Juugo dengan kepalan tangannya. Dan semua kursi dan meja itu tinggalah puing-puing kayu yang berserakan.

"BUNUH! BUNUH!" raung Juugo lagi.

Bunyi tidak karuan memenuhi ruangan ini. Bunyi tabrakan kursi dan meja dengan dinding. Bunyi meja-meja yang hancur berantakan, lantai yang bergetar ketika sekuat tenaga aku melayangkan sebuah lemari dan berhasil dihindari oleh Juugo sehingga menghantam dinding dengan keras.

Ruangan ini seperti habis diamuk badai, bunyi getaran-getaran terdengar dari dinding-dinding yang berusaha menahan pukulan di permukaannya. Aku menjerit putus asa ketika hanya luka-luka seperti silet yang diterima Juugo.

Aku melihat sekeliling dengan nanar, mencari-cari senjata lain. Tapi semuanya tinggalah puing-puing tak beraturan. Debaman langkah Juugo yang berlari menerjangku bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Semuanya seperti _slow motion _seiring otakku menjerit-jerit mencari ide, dan akhirnya aku mendapatkannya setelah jarak Juugo tinggal 1 meter dariku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan kudengar derak kaca di ruangan itu pecah menjadi ribuan keping. Segera melesat ke arah Juugo dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Arghhhh!"

Kudengar raungan Juugo dengan perasaan sedikit puas. Bunyi gemerincing kaca yang jatuh ke lantai mengiringi tubuhku yang melorot ke bawah karena kehabisan tenaga. Aku bahkan merasa tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Tenagaku habis tak tersisa. Kaki dan tanganku gemetar hebat sedangkan pipiku basah karena air mata yang tanpa kusadari terus mengalir.

"BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH!"

Mataku membelalak terbuka, bukan perasaan takut lagi yang kurasakan hanyalah perasaan gamang melihat kematian begitu dekat. Seluruh tubuh Juugo dilindungi aura kebiruan yang membuat kaca-kaca tajam itu tak bisa menembusnya.

Juugo juga seorang _Rivara_, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak awal!

Kalau begitu ini memang sudah akhir. Aku akan mati seperti ini?

Dan yang kulakukan hanyalah menutup mata ketika kulihat sosok besar Juugo melesat menerjangku. Kurasakan pegangan brutalnya pada leherku, membuat mataku menyentak terbuka karena rasa tercekik yang luar biasa. Adrenalin berpacu dengan luar biasa—tapi aku tak berkutik. Pupil Juugo yang mengecil dan seringainya yang sangat kejam bisa kulihat dengan jelas sekarang. Dia menunduk sedikit dan berbisik padaku," untuk hadiah karena gadis kecil bisa melawan, aku akan membunuhmu dengan lebih perlahan-lahan."

Seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya yang melengkung kejam. Bau darah yang anyir dan sentuhan tangannya yang lengket membuat tubuhku bergetar dan menggigil. Aku memejamkan mataku lebih erat. Sesaat kemudian kurasakan tangan besarnya meraih pergelangan tangan kananku, mengelusnya sebentar.

"Sebaiknya kita patahkan dulu bagian-bagian kecilnya, bukan begitu?" suaranya seolah gembira merencanakan bagaimana merangkai _puzzle_.

'Krakk!'

Syaraf-syaraf sensoriku diperbudak oleh rasa sakit, seakan ototku ditarik satu-satu, nyeri dan panas yang tak terkira menyentakkanku. Rasa ngilu membuat telingaku sakit sekali. Air mata menggenang panas di mataku.

Dan detik berikutnya yang kulakukan adalah berteriak.

"Argghhhh!"

"Gadis kecil berteriaknya kurang keras, tapi tenang saja pasti nanti menjadi lebih—"

Belum sempat Juugo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya terlempar menabrak dinding seberang ruangan. Sedangkan aku sendiri jatuh ke lantai, aku pegangi pergelanganku dengan air mata berlinangan.

Tapi pemandangan yang menemuiku ketika membuka mata membuatku lupa betapa sakitnya pergelanganku.

Sasuke berdiri tegak di depanku, tapi yang kurasakan bukan rasa lega karena dia telah datang—ketakutan lain yang kurasakan ketika ia membuka mata. Matanya semerah darah—dingin dan kejam, lebih kejam dari milik Juugo. Matanya tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun dan berbeda dengan waktu itu, bukan tiga titik hitam yang berada di tengah mata itu tapi sebuah pola yang rumit. Mata yang seperti lautan darah pekat yang seakan rakus menginginkan darah lebih banyak. Wajahnya yang seputih pualam itu tampak seperti malaikat kematian tanpa belas kasihan. Tangannya mengepal kuat, bisa kulihat urat-urat di lengan itu menegang.

Ia membungkuk dan mendesis ke arah Juugo—yang mengingatkanku pada gerakan vampir sebelum menerjang mangsanya. Aku mengedipkan mata sekali dan Sasuke sudah mengangkat Juugo ke udara, tidak sampai setengah detik kemudian, menghantamkannya ke tembok sisi lain.

Kecepatannya luar biasa. Percampuran takut dan kagum membuatku tak bisa bergerak. Dan kusadari apa yang membuat Sasuke lebih mengerikan adalah aura hitam kebiruan yang melingkupinya, membuat celana hitam panjang dan T-shirt kelabunya sedikit bergoyang seakan terkena hembusan angin. Sebuah tanda seperti tatto hitam menjalar dari lehernya hingga mencapai sisi wajahnya. Seakan tumbuh dalam setiap degupan jantung Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" geram Sasuke—suara Sasuke dingin dan berat, membungkuk lagi, kali ini kuku-kuku tangan kanannya memanjang dan meruncing. Untuk sesaat mata anggur merah itu bertemu mataku—aku tak bisa menemukan apa pun. Dingin luar biasa. Membuatku ingin memeluk diriku sendiri.

"Sasuke! Jangan bunuh Juugo!" Kudengar suara yang kukenali sebagai suara Naruto.

"Ino, bantu Sakura!" Kudengar samar-samar Neji berteriak.

"Sasuke—hanya gunakan Sharingan—astaga kau memakai Mangekyo, segera sembuhkan Juugo seperti biasa, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Naruto! Jangan dekati Sasuke, lihat lehernya!"

"TEME! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Dan tiba-tiba semuanya hening, semua mata—termasuk mataku memandang nanar ke arah yang sama.

Seakan bisa kurasakan jantungku berhenti ketika kuku runcing dan mengilat milik Sasuke menembus perut Juugo.

"ARGHHHHHHHH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kabut masa lalu masih menjagaku dalam buaiannya

Seperti jaring-jaring laba-laba yang menyulam selimut tidurku

Masih bersenandung, jejak-jejak pagi yang terluka ketika aku bangun

Menorehkan sedikit drama-drama malam sebelumnya

Menjelang, mentari datang, masih ingatkah kita

Bagaimana berperan menjadi boneka-boneka cerita

Yang tertulis untuk kita?

~To be Continued~

.

Terimakasih telah membaca :D *bungkuk*

**ENIGMA CHAPTER 4 AKAN DIUPDATE 3 HARI LAGI :)**

.

.

.

.

Tarraaaa~ #dilempar ember+sandal+bakiak

Hyaaa~ Gomen~

Ini dia chap 3 dengan sedikit action dan violence ;P

Apakah cukup memuaskan?

Readers: Nggaakkk!

Apakah cukup cliffie, hohoho? #disate

Daripada banyak basi-basi langsung saja :)

.

.

Pertama, plot cerita ini kasarnya sudah ada di otak saia sampai bagian ending, jadi kalau nanti membingungkan, just pm me, okay? Dan untuk yang menginginkan romance SasuSaku pasti nanti ada, tidak hanya SasuSaku lho, karena saia ingin mencoba menghidupkan masing-masing karakter, yeah walaupun nanti jadinya malah ga jelas, harap maklumi? =3

Kedua, untuk flamers di chap sebelumnya, saia tidak akan marah-marah(p.s: kalau salah satu dari kalian ada yang baca ;P) well, tentu saia jengkel dan sakit hati, saia cuma mau bilang 'saia tidak akan berhenti menulis' walaupun tulisan saia masih seperti ini, jadi jika kalian memberikan flame tanpa rasionalitas(?) maka tidak akan saia tanggapi, tapi tentu saia tidak akan meremehkan flame, karena mungkin saia bisa belajar dari flame yang memenuhi persyaratan(?). Jadi maaf jika mengecewakan kalian tapi saia tidak akan berhenti menulis selama saia masih bisa. Terserah kalian mau berpikir seperti apa tentang saia. Terimakasih :)

Ketiga, saia setelah ini akan berusaha untuk mengupdate cerita tidak terlalu lama, hehe. Kelihatannya waktu di dunia ini bagi saia masih kurang untuk menulis cerita #gajetingkattinggi

Special thanks again, my sista (Kagurazaka Suzuran), makasih atas dukungannya waktu itu saat aku sedang down, :) #pelukpelukcium

Seperti biasa, concrit diterima, guys!

Thank u and I luv u all :D

C u at the next chappie!

Please review, your reviews make me write! :)


	4. Till the Beginning

Hitam&emerald suram

_._._._

**Onyx&shade of green**

**Cold&emptiness**

All about...

**Them**

**.**

**.**

**E**

**N**

**I**

**G**

**M**

**A**

**.**

**.**

**D**r**o**w**n**s **i**n J y f i c i a

_**A**__ world of __for__**ever**__ and __**never**_

2010

By: Rainy Verre

Disclaimer : Masashi-san owns Naruto story ever after.

Rated : T+ (For slight gore)

Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Slight Horror

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, So many strange words, etc.

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen

.

.

.

Flipping old dusty pages

Try to find what miracle is

Looking through broken glass of my window

Plastic world of fake smiles

I had ripped this chain so they could not conquer me

Would you take my hand?

Because I can't fly

.

.

Drown my ship If you let me to fly

Burn my wings If you can bring me to cloud nine

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Dulu ketika aku masih berumur 9 tahun, aku menemukan sebuah buku tua di loteng rumah kakek. Buku itu bukan sebuah cerita dengan gambar manis serta sapuan kuas yang lembut. Buku itu menceritakan sebuah negeri—negeri yang jauh. Tentang lautan tak terbatas, dua bulan dan dua matahari. Menceritakan tentang makhluk-makhluk yang kuyakin tak pernah ada—sampai setahun yang lalu aku bisa melihat teman sekelasku sama dengan makhluk-makhluk itu.

Kemudian aku tahu ada yang salah dengan negeri yang seharusnya tidak ada itu—begitu pula denganku, kurasa ada yang salah denganku...

* * *

Chapter 4

**Till the Beginning**

**

* * *

.**

**..**

Normal POV

Terdengar tarikan napas keras ketika tangan Sasuke yang telah berlumuran darah keluar dari perut Juugo. Darah mulai menetes deras membentuk genangan di bawah kaki keduanya. Mata Sasuke hanya memandang tanpa emosi ketika tubuh Juugo ambruk ke lantai, memandang ke bawah seperti elang mengawasi mangsanya, rambut hitamnya masih sedikit bergoyang di sekitar pipinya yang pucat. Wajah putih pualam Sasuke membuat mata merah darahnya semakin terlihat pekat. Sedangkan sosok di bawahnya kelihatannya sudah mendapat kewarasannya kembali, wajah Juugo pucat pasi, dahinya mengerut menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka mencoba menarik napas dengan susah payah.

Sesaat kemudian aura membunuh yang liar dari tubuh Sasuke berkurang. Kekuatannya seolah berputar dan masuk kembali ke tempatnya berasal, seperti kejahatan hitam yang kembali ke kotak pandora. Sosok suram itu berdiri tegang—seakan juga berusaha mengais-ngais akal sehatnya.

"Aku bisa saja langsung mematahkan lehermu, Juugo." Suara dalam dan tertahan milik anak laki-laki bermata anggur merah itu mengiris kesunyian. Matanya tanpa peduli melihat mata Juugo yang ketakutan bercampur rasa bersalah.

Mata ruby itu menutup sebentar, bibir tipis sekaligus penuh miliknya melengkung tak senang, dahinya mengernyit dalam seakan berpikir dengan serius.

"Kukira kau benar-benar kehilangan kendali, Sasuke," celetuk Naruto dengan dahi mengerut juga, mata azure-nya kali ini menatap tajam punggung sahabatnya.

Kelopak itu membuka menampilkan onyx tak berdasar lagi. Tangannya yang basah oleh darah masih mengepal kuat. Dengan pelan tubuhnya berbalik memandang ketiga temannya satu-satu.

Dengan langkah was-was Ino memutari tubuh Sasuke dan berjongkok di samping Juugo yang mulai tidak kuasa membuka mata lagi. Ino berusaha tersenyum cerah."Tidak apa-apa Juugo, semuanya sudah berakhir," tukas Ino disusul tangan kanannya yang mulai bersinar biru dan meletakkannya di atas luka menganga di perut Juugo.

"Kau gila, Sasuke, beberapa senti lagi dan kau bisa mencapai jantungnya," gumam Ino dengan suara tegang.

Hening.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus mengenai tindakanmu ini, Teme!" ucap Naruto lagi masih belum puas melihat Sasuke diam seribu bahasa.

"Hn..." Mata onyxnya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Melihat potongan-potongan kayu, serpihan-serpihan kaca, lantai retak dan kaca yang rusak.

"Sasuke," kali ini suara Neji yang tajam seakan memperingatkan bahwa mereka tidak suka dibuat penasaran dan juga khawatir.

"Sudah kuduga," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok yang diacuhkannya sejak tadi. Onyx miliknya bertemu dengan jade Sakura, mata hijaunya yang masih basah terbuka lebar seakan tidak gentar dengan pandangan mengintimidasi Sasuke."Kau—apakah sekarang kau masih bisa mengelak?"

Mengusap cipratan darah di pipinya, Sakura bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Mencoba berdiri dengan kakinya yang gemetar. "Tidak—memang aku yang melakukannya."

Sasuke mengambil dua langkah ke depan, Sakura mengambil satu langkah ke belakang dengan defensif. "Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura lagi—matanya masih menatap tajam tanpa berkedip.

Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi Sasuke berubah, matanya meredup—pandangannya tidak lagi tajam, tapi tubuhnya bergetar oleh kemarahan—entah marah pada apa. Membuat Sakura semakin was-was dan mengambil satu langkah ke belakang lagi.

"Kau tidak ingat aku, Sakura."

Nada suara Sasuke seperti menyentakkan sesuatu dalam tubuh gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Panggilan namanya di lidah anak laki-laki di depannya begitu familier sampai rasanya menyakitkan. Tubuh Sakura bergetar, pipinya menghangat karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Pandangan kebingungan terpantul jelas dari jade miliknya, akhirnya berusaha mencari kewarasannya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Sakura membuka mulut lagi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Sakura."

Lagi. Namanya di lidah Sasuke membuat tubuh Sakura menggigil.

Onyx itu masih terus memandangnya tanpa henti membuat kemarahan muncul tiba-tiba di dalam hati Sakura. Tangan kirinya mengepal erat, rambutnya yang tergerai bergoyang-goyang lagi karena gerakan kepalanya. "Berhenti mempermainkanku, Uchiha, kau kira kau siapa?"

Sunyi kembali.

"Lagi, kau tidak ingat apa-apa, kurasa sukumu itu benar-benar kejam terhadap semua manusia yang dialiri darah Uchiha." Dengan pelan Sasuke mengambil tiga langkah sekaligus, membuat Sakura mundur tersandung ke belakang. Tubuh Sakura bergetar semakin hebat. Satu langkah lagi dan Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan Sakura.

Matanya—matanya membuat Sakura tidak bisa berpaling sedikit pun. Jade-nya yang sekarang melebar ketakutan—ketakutan akan perasaan asing yang tidak dikenalnya—seperti memohon-mohon agar onyx itu tidak menyeretnya semakin jauh. Mata onyx yang seperti likuid hitam panas dalam tungku perapian.

Seakan terkena magnet, tubuh Sasuke membungkuk ke depan—memandang mata di depannya dengan intensitas yang bisa melelehkan besi. Tubuh Sakura yang telah jatuh terduduk tak elak gemetar semakin hebat. Seharusnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sasuke tapi perasaan bersalah tanpa alasan itu menyelinap masuk dengan pelan, mengotori relung-relung hatinya. "Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu! Menjauh—menjauh dariku!"

Suara Sakura seperti benteng perang yang runtuh. "Menjauh—kubilang men..."

Napas Sakura mengalami stagnasi ketika jari-jari tangan kiri Sasuke yang pucat menyentuh pipinya yang basah, dengan pelan menyusuri garis dagunya. Sengatan listrik seakan mengalir cepat dalam tubuh Sakura membuat tubuhnya tak berdaya. Sentuhan kulit Sasuke seperti duri sekaligus madu yang membuat otak Sakura berhenti bekerja.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang ingat, Sakura?"

"Aku—aku tidak me..."

"Kalau aku ini milikmu."

.

.

_Biarkan aku memiliki tali-tali boneka yang_

_Selama ini mengendalikanmu_

.

.

SAKURA POV

Napasku terputus-putus, memandang Sasuke yang bertingkah seperti orang kerasukan. Seakan yang berdiri di depanku bukan Sasuke, wajah pucatnya seperti membendung emosi di dasar sana. Karena terkadang aku bisa merasakannya—luapan emosi itu, terpendam begitu jauh, dikurung di tempat paling dasar dan yang keluar di permukaan hanyalah wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Dan sekarang melihatnya mengeluarkan sedikit emosinya seharusnya membuatku semakin tidak mengenalnya—tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Aku hanya memandang tak percaya ketika rangkaian kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Seharusnya aku tertawa—hal ini seperti kejadian klise dalam opera sabun. Mana ada orang seperti Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Aku tahu kalian akan tertawa—kalau saja ini film maka ini akan jadi adegan paling menggelikan. Yang akan membuat orang-orang pembenci cerita romansa mengernyit jijik.

Aku tertawa kecil—retak. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau—Uchiha Sasuke," kataku dalam suara serendah mungkin, "sudah sinting."

"Ya, karena kau."

Mendengar kalimatnya itu membuatku yakin bahwa Sasuke sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Bangkit dengan kaki gemetar aku melayangkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. "Ka—kalian semua sudah gila—gila! Aku akan pulang ke rumah, tidur, dan berpura-pura semua ini tidak pernah terjadi!"

Penolakan yang tidak masuk akal, sejujurnya. Akan tetapi akan lebih mudah jika semua kejadian ini dianggap hanya mimpi dan angin lalu—yang kusadari sama sekali tidak mungkin.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum semua ini jelas, Sakura!" Suara Neji tajam dan suram—pertanda kesabarannya sudah di ambang batas. "Dan Sasuke, maukah kau berbaik hati menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Suara Neji yang sekeras batu membuat Sasuke berbalik ke arah Neji. Wajah Sasuke pias tanpa emosi. Kemudian suara baritone Sasuke menggelegak keluar dengan pelan seakan masih ragu-ragu. "Dia—" Mata kosong Sasuke melirikku sebentar. " Dia orangnya—_reminorump_—kutukanku."

Reaksi yang didapat terlalu berlebihan. Terdengar beberapa tarikan napas kaget dan teriakan dari Naruto. Mata biru Naruto dan Ino membesar sedangkan mata Neji sendiri segera menyipit penuh kalkulasi. "Sebaiknya kau yakin, Sasuke," ujar Neji lagi, matanya beralih ke arahku, kemudian ke arah Sasuke dan ke arahku lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal?"

"Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya," sahut Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mungkin, namanya sama, Teme." Pandangan frustasi yang akhir-akhir ini sering hinggap di wajah Naruto kembali lagi. Dia menarik napas kesal dan melipat tangannya di depan dada seperti seorang guru yang frustasi karena muridnya mencoret-coret tembok dan tidak mau meminta maaf. "Dan lihat, rambut pink?"

"Hal ini terjadi secara alami—aku akan ingat jika sudah merasakan _ficels_-nya."

"Kalau begitu kita harus kembali, Sasuke." Naruto membuka suara lagi, memandang cemas. Sedangkan aku hanya memandang tak mengerti, membuatku semakin berpikir semua kejadian ini terlalu dramatis dan konyol. Mereka berbicara seperti sedang berada dalam drama tentang negeri fantasi di kelas teater.

"Sudah cukup," kataku sekeras mungkin," aku tidak peduli kalian akan berbicara segila apa—terserah kalian, tapi aku akan pulang sekarang."

Aku segera melangkah mundur, masih mengawasi tiga sosok di depanku dengan sangat hati-hati—berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Suara Neji membuatku berhenti di tempat. "Kau harus ikut dengan kami ke keluarga Sasuke, Sakura."

Mataku membesar tidak percaya, segera berbalik dan memandang tajam Neji tanpa berkedip. "Aku sama sekali tidak punya urusan dengan kalian—bahkan..."

"Kau akan ikut denganku, Sakura," potong Sasuke tanpa emosi membuat kesabaranku benar-benar habis. "Kau—kau, aku tidak peduli! Kembali saja sendiri!" teriakku tertahan, memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan sedingin mungkin. Tapi ekspresinya yang kosong—tidak ada kemarahan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ketika aku membuatnya jengkel. Ekspresi itu membuat lidahku kelu—perasaan bersalah ini pasti akan membunuhku. Tanganku mengepal erat—entah keberapa puluh kali hari ini—rasa frustasi meluap-luap di dadaku membuatku ingin menangis. Setelah hampir terbunuh sekarang ada sekelompok teman sekelas sinting yang mengatakan seolah pernah mengenalku sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini," bisik Ino di antara helaan napasnya," tragedi yang sudah melegenda itu benar-benar akan terulang lagi." Rasa kasihan yang tergambar di mata _sapphire_ Ino ketika memandang Sasuke membuatku seperti penjahat kejam yang baru diadili. Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka mulut lagi. "Dengar, aku tidak akan berteriak-teriak lagi asalkan ada salah satu dari kalian yang menjelaskan apa arti semua ini." Aku berusaha menenangkan jantungku sendiri dan memandang mereka satu-persatu.

Hening lagi.

"Kita tidak punya waktu, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang." Suara dingin Sasuke memecah kesunyian, seolah sengaja menyalakan pematik pada tabung emosiku.

"Aku tidak akan pergi—kemana pun itu, jika aku sama sekali tidak mengerti semua ini," geramku memandang tajam Sasuke lagi.

"Anda tidak bisa kembali ke kerajaan, Sasuke-sama."

Suara itu lemah dan bergetar, kami segera mengarahkan pandangan pada sosok yang saat ini sedang bersandar di dinding. Mengatur napas yang masih terputus-putus. Rasa sakit itu masih terpancar di matanya, walaupun lubang yang sesaat yang lalu berada di perutnya sudah lenyap.

Ekspresi Sasuke menggelap—membuat Juugo sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan."

Aku hanya memandang sekelompok orang di depanku seakan mereka sudah gila. Dan sikap Juugo begitu tunduk sekaligus hormat pada Sasuke—membuatku muak, melihatnya seperti budak yang baru saja melakukan kesalahan. Dan kerajaan? Kami di dunia modern, hal terakhir yang bisa kupikirkan adalah Sasuke menjadi keluarga kerajaan—dengan sikapnya yang seperti berandalan _elite_ itu, semua skorsing, dan pelanggaran peraturan yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung. Dia lebih cocok menjadi seorang anak bos mafia daripada keluarga kerajaan. Lebih mudah membayangkannya dengan balapan mobil dan perdagangan obat-obatan daripada kastil dan mahkota. Dan kerajaan seperti apa? Apakah seperti abad pertengahan dengan klise-klisenya?

"Kakek Anda memerintahkan penangkapan Anda sejak dua hari yang lalu, sejak tadi pagi saya selalu berusaha mengatakan ini, Sasuke-sama."

Cara bicara Juugo pada Sasuke dan sikap angkuh Sasuke membuatku benar-benar muak. Mengawasi Sasuke yang masih terdiam dan hanya memandang ke arah Juugo dengan sikap merendahkan. "Kenapa kakekku ingin melakukan itu?"

"Entahlah, ini berhubungan dengan pelanggaran peraturan."

"Jadi kau seenaknya menyusulku ke sini," Sasuke berhenti sejenak," dengan siapa kau kemari?"

Juugo semakin menunduk oleh rasa bersalah. "Kami hanya tidak ingin Sasuke-sama tertangkap, jadi kami sepakat untuk memberitahu Anda secara langsung."

"Kalau begitu dimana Karin dan Suigetsu?"

"Di penginapan pinggir kota."

Hening.

Kali ini Juugo mengangkat mukanya lagi dengan perlahan, matanya mengandung keberanian dan rasa hormat dengan kadar yang seimbang. "Perintah penangkapan ini—bukan perintah untuk menyeret Anda kembali."

"Apa," gumam Neji kali ini menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Perintah penangkapan pada para pengkhianat."

Kuperhatikan bahu Sasuke menegang lagi. Ekspresinya semakin dingin.

"Konspirasi lagi—bukankah itu makanan kita sehari-hari, Juugo?"

"Ya, tapi kali ini berbeda, Sasuke-sama, yang dimaksudkan dengan 'para pengkhianat' adalah Anda dengan teman-teman Anda."

Terdengar geraman dan erangan kesal dari Naruto dan Ino, wajah Neji semakin tegang—membuatku semakin tidak nyaman.

"Kakekku sudah tahu, kalau begitu," kata Sasuke sambil memandang ke arah ketiga temannya. "Kita harus secepatnya kembali—dan kau," kepala Sasuke menoleh ke arahku, matanya memandangku sesaat," harus ikut—tanpa banyak pertanyaan."

Aku masih bergeming. Balik memandang onyx itu—mengacuhkan sepercik kehangatan yang merasukiku setiap kali ini terjadi. "Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya? Aku-tidak-akan-pergi."

Aku memejamkan mata ketika perasaan yang familier ini menyusup masuk lagi, bagai pencuri yang lihai. Menarik napas panjang, aku membuka mata—bertemu onyx itu lagi—aku benar-benar bisa gila karena pandangan itu. "Sebutkan—sebutkan satu alasan kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu, Sasuke?"

"Karena itu rumahmu, karena itu takdirmu—takdir kita."

Aku tertawa kecil, memijat keningku dan memandang ke dinding retak di belakang Sasuke, aku tidak akan kuat jika terus menerus merasa seperti ini. Seakan sebuah kunci sudah siap dimasukkan ke dalam kotak emosiku—membuatku akan benar-benar lepas kendali. "Takdir apa—berhenti berbicara seakan kita sedang membaca naskah drama, Sasuke," balasku dengan putus asa.

"Sebenarnya ini tidak jauh berbeda—kita memang sedang memainkan tragedi yang sudah ditulis di masa lalu."

Nadanya. Suaranya. Aku akan menjadi gila. Aku yakin itu.

Kali ini Sasuke memandangku lama—seakan tahu pertahananku akan runtuh hanya dengan pandangannya saja. Aku tidak bisa berkedip lagi. Mata itu seperti batu hitam yang terkubur jauh di gua bawah tanah—di mana api menggelegak dan monster-monster meraung. Aku menggigil lagi.

"Kau mendengarnya, Sakura. Kau tahu takdirmu di sana—di Jyficia."

Gunung bersalju. Lembah yang menghijau. Sup di dalam panci. Kuda hitam mengilat bersayap. Taman bunga. Ruang lukisan. Padang rumput luas.

Aku menarik napas tertahan. Aku tidak mungkin menyangkalnya sekarang. Semua itu begitu hidup. Memandangi lantai di bawahku, aku masih terus membolak-balikkan logikaku. Mencari segala cara untuk mengalahkan hasrat yang ada di dalam diriku untuk pergi ke tempat itu—untuk bisa terbang bebas. Konyol. Aku akan berakhir menyedihkan dengan imajinasi dan rasa penasaranku yang berlebihan ini.

"Itu masih belum cukup," ucapku hampir seperti bisikan.

Kudengar Sasuke menarik napas panjang.

"Belum cukup, bagaimana dengan ribuan—tidak-tidak jutaan orang akan—"

"—Jangan bilang jutaan nyawa orang di negeri kalian akan dalam bahaya jika aku tidak ikut—jangan meniru alasan di buku-buku seperti itu, karena aku—aku tidak akan bisa, apakah kalian tidak mengerti? Aku lebih suka hidupku biasa—aku akui imajinasi dan rasa lapar untuk berpetualang adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuhapus," aku tertawa kering sebentar," apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis terkucil, tak punya teman selain menggunakan imajinasi mereka?"

Aku menundukkan kepala lagi, tidak berani memandang Sasuke—aku tahu, aku akan mengorbankan apa saja untuk mendapat kesempatan ini—entah berapa puluh buku dan film tentang negeri ajaib yang kubaca dan lihat, tapi pada akhirnya aku harus sampai pada ketakutanku sendiri. Di sinilah eksistensiku, ini seperti melenyapkan keberadaanku—menuju suatu tempat yang benar-benar asing.

Suara dalam Sasuke terdengar lagi. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau alasannya—diriku, kau pergi untukku."

Kepalaku menyentak dan mengunci pandangan dengan onyx-nya lagi. Garis-garis wajahnya tampak lelah. Seperti seorang petualang yang gagal mencari jalan keluar dari hutan yang gelap. Seperti seorang pematung lilin yang gagal membuat patung kekasihnya sendiri. Segera saja jantungku mulai berpacu—aku tidak akan menyerah dan aku tahu itu.

Aku membuka mulut lagi, mengucapkan kata-perkata dengan pelan. "Dan kenapa aku harus ikut karenamu, hubungan apa yang kita punyai, Sasuke?"

Napasku seperti terambil dari paru-paruku, ketika Sasuke sedikit menelengkan wajah pualamnya, membuat sinar bulan mengenai matanya yang pekat layaknya stalaktit warna jelaga, bibirnya melengkung dalam senyum kecil—seringai. Tapi bukan seringai kejam maupun ejekan, seringai yang menyamai kosong matanya. Seringai penuh tragedi—entah apakah ada orang yang bisa kelihatan setampan itu sekaligus sangat menyedihkan.

Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya sekasar ombak dan selembut beludru. Membuatku tak berani bernapas. "Banyak, Sakura—yang mana? Karena kau pernah jadi kekasihku, adikku, dan istriku—dan sekarang—teman sekelasku."

.

.

_Karena walaupun dengan cara memainkan tali-tali itu_

_Kau tidak boleh pergi dariku_

.

.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

Terimakasih telah membaca :D *bungkuk*

Yaapp! Sudahlah, saia tahu ini pendek T.T #pundung

Semoga chappie ini tidak menambah bingung. Hehe # sok innocent akut

Seperti biasa saia harus membuat background konflik, dan beberapa kisah-kisah gaje sebagai bumbu,hohoho. Semoga readers sekalian bisa bersabar. Untuk yang banyak request SasuSaku nanti pasti ada waktunya, tapi saia sendiri juga harus tunduk pada plot dan perkembangan karakter jadi yah…tolong bersabar saja, karena ini bukan pure romance, hehe T.T #dibantai massal

Maaf pada chap 2 kemarin saia tak bisa membalas reviewnya~ #nangis gegulingan Bukannya kenapa-kenapa tapi…tapi hiks…tugas sekolah menumpuk, nulis fic ini butuh perjuangan banget~ #Jangan percaya! Alasan tuh! TT^TT #author ngemil baygon

Oke dah, segitu saja, semoga saia bisa memperbaiki fic ini pada kesempatan mendatang, silakan beri C&C teman-teman~ #hug-hug =333

Mau bertanya sesuatu, kirim saja lewat pm, I won't bite :)

Thank u and I luv u all :D

Please review, your reviews make me write! :)

P.S: Saia tidak akan memaksa untuk mereview tapi review selalu membuat saia semangat jadi reviews are really appreciated! :D Tapi sekali lagi saia tidak memaksa, XDDD Cause I still love writing with passion-halah-

So C ya at the next chappie, stay tune! :*


	5. May Be I Know You

**/Flashback/ **

Ludsew Forest. Jyficia

Tenda-tenda perang berkibar, menancap di tanah dengan bendera-bendera berwarna merah segitiga di atasnya. Angin hutan yang amat kencang berhembus pada malam itu—membisikkan sesuatu yang terlarang. Hembusan angin yang mulai liar membuat pintu tenda utama yang tidak dikaitkan sedikit terayun-ayun, memberikan sekelebat gambar-gambar yang terjadi di dalamnya. Rumput-rumput mulai ditutupi embun malam yang dingin, pepohonan yang berkeriut-keriut tampak hitam daripada hijau. Tidak ada suara apa pun dari hutan seakan semua makhluk turut melihat sosok di dalam tenda itu. Hanya cahaya lilin yang berkedip-kedip menerangi dalam tenda itu, menampilkan bayangan yang dibuat sosok yang kini sedang berada di depan meja.

Tangan itu gemetar ketika menggesekkan pena bulu pada permukaan kertas di depannya. Kadang-kadang tulisannya terlalu tebal atau malah menghilang—dengan gemetar pula ia akan mencelupkan kembali pena bulu itu ke dalam tinta, membuat noda-noda tinta mulai terbentuk pada jarinya-jarinya dan kertas tua di depannya—yang merupakan halaman-halaman terakhir dari sebuah buku.

Cahaya lilin yang kekuningan dan remang-remang menerangi sosok kaku itu, tudung jubah kelabu sedikit memperlihatkan rambut merah jambu pucat yang tergerai dari lehernya ke bawah.

.

_**Aku menemukannya, aku akhirnya menemukannya. Setelah pemberontakan yang terjadi di Ghastro, kakek Sasuke membuat kesalahan, tirani yang selama ini berjalan di kerajaan itu hanya bertujuan untuk menutupi tujuan yang sebenarnya, kakek tua itu hanya ketakutan akan hilangnya kekuasaan, seperti masalah-masalah pemimpin kerajaan yang lain. Karena dia ketakutan, bukti bisa dilihat dengan cepatnya pengumuman perang ini dimulai dan keputusan mengkarantina kakak Sasuke. Kakek Sasuke hanya ranting bagian dari pohon yang lebih besar dan mengerikan. **_

_**Aku tidak tahu siapa itu, apa tujuannya, tapi jika itu berhubungan dengan kutukan kami artinya itu ada hubungannya dengan suatu rencana di masa depan, sudah begitu jelas dengan tindakan perluasan wilayah dan reformasi yang menggunakan sistem negara bagian ini. **_

_**(Siapa pun dan kuharap itu kau, Sasuke, yang membaca buku ini. Aku telah menemukannya, pembunuh orang tuamu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung, karena dirimu yang mengetahui kebenaran terlalu cepat akan membahayakan semuanya, maka itu carilah semua orang-orang reinkarnasi itu, hubungkan potongan-potongan dalam ingatan mereka, dan jalan kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Sakura)**_

.

Tangan gemetar dan berkeringat itu akhirnya berhenti menulis dan dengan gemetar pula menyobek halaman terakhir buku yang sempat ditulisinya. Bangkit dari kursi dengan sikap waspada, menajamkan telinga—tepat ketika didengarnya suara derap kuda berlari dengan sangat kencang, beberapa saat memutari area tenda-tenda perkemahan itu, sebelum derapannya yang tegas berhenti disertai ringkikan kuda yang membelah kesunyian malam, tepat di depan tenda tempat Sakura berada.

Sakura segera berlari ke luar. Angin malam yang dingin menghempas lembut wajahnya yang pucat dan mengilat karena keringat dingin. Tepat dua meter di depannya berdiri dengan angkuhnya kuda cokelat dengan kaki-kaki kokoh dan sayap lembut kecoklatan yang tak kalah kuat. Di punggung kuda itu, duduk sosok berkerudung hitam yang tangannya meraih tudung di kepalanya menampilkan rambut pirang pendek.

Sakura segera berlari mendekat. "Temari."

"Milady, kenapa Anda—"

"Kita tidak punya waktu Temari," sahut Sakura segera menyorongkan buku di tangannya ke balik jubah hitamnya. "Bawa kembali buku ini ke ibukota—kita tertipu mentah-mentah, Temari—"

"Tapi apa yang Anda lakukan di sini—"

"—serangan ini hanya tipuan," potong Sakura lagi, nada suaranya bergetar oleh rasa khawatir dan ketakutan," dan juga bawa ini—berikan pada Sasuke, jangan sampai hilang," kata Sakura masih belum berhenti bicara di antara helaan napasnya, menaruh potongan kertas yang telah dilipat tadi ke telapak tangan Temari dan menangkupkan jari-jarinya—menutupi kertas itu. "Jaga baik-baik, nah sekarang pergilah!"

"Tapi—tapi Milady—"

"Cepat, berpaculah secepat yang kau bisa, jangan mencoba terbang itu akan membuatmu mudah ditemukan—kau harus mencapai ibukota sebelum fajar menjelang."

"Tapi…"

"PERGI!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari ke dalam tenda kembali. Sedangkan kuda Temari sudah melesat secepat kilat—menembus kegelapan dan menghilang di balik pepohonan, hanya suara derapannya yang samar-samar ditelan kesunyian.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura berlari ke luar dengan panah dan busur siap di tangannya. Jubahnya berkibar-kibar oleh angin ketika tubuhnya menghadap ke selatan. Bulan keperakan yang pucat dan cacat mengintip dari mega yang hitam, membuat cahaya merambat dan semakin memperjauh jarak pandang Sakura. Mata _jade_nya dengan tajam mengawasi ujung lapangan yang digunakan untuk mendirikan tenda-tenda ini. Meneliti setiap celah di antara pohon-pohon yang rimbun. Seakan menanti-nanti sesuatu untuk muncul dari sana.

Dan muncullah sesuatu dari balik kegelapan itu. Suara raungan, desisan, derapan pasang kaki yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, desahan, ringkikan-ringkikan dibawa oleh angin sampai ke telinga Sakura. Hawa dingin membuat tubuh Sakura gemetar. Seakan ada tangan sedingin es yang mengusap punggungnya. Dengan gemetar ia merentangkan busurnya, membidik dengan tenang walaupun kaki Sakura sendiri mulai lemas. Tak lama kemudian makhluk-makhluk itu terlihat, layaknya Tsunami hitam mengerikan yang datang dari samudera liar.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut. "Satu lawan seribu, eh? Aku bertaruh semua tomat untuk Sasuke seumur hidup hilang kalau aku bisa melihat matahari terbit besok," gumamnya dengan seringai tersungging di pinggiran bibirnya.

Dan mega hitam pun mulai menutupi bulan keperakan cacat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**

**N**

**I**

**G**

**M**

**A**

**.**

**.**

**D**r**o**w**n**s **i**n J y f i c i a

_**A**__ world of __for__**ever**__ and __**never**_

2010

By: **Rainy Verre**

Disclaimer : **Masashi-san owns Naruto story ever after. **

Rated : T+ (For slight gore)

Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Slight Horror

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, So many strange words, etc.

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen

.

.

.

_My grip for reality started to weaken_

_But I have this dream_

_Stand strong on my own_

_And I will follow this fate_

_Honestly my little silly faith still remains there_

_Then I know, the door is never closed_

.

.

.

Summary:

Dulu ketika aku masih berumur 9 tahun, aku menemukan sebuah buku tua di loteng rumah kakek. Buku itu bukan sebuah cerita dengan gambar manis serta sapuan kuas yang lembut. Buku itu menceritakan sebuah negeri—negeri yang jauh. Tentang lautan tak terbatas, dua bulan dan dua matahari. Menceritakan tentang makhluk-makhluk yang kuyakin tak pernah ada—sampai setahun yang lalu aku bisa melihat teman sekelasku sama dengan makhluk-makhluk itu.

Kemudian aku tahu ada yang salah dengan negeri yang seharusnya tidak ada itu—begitu pula denganku, kurasa ada yang salah denganku...

Chapter 5

**May Be I Know You**

**.**

**..**

Setelah mengalami beberapa adegan penuh emosi, akhirnya aku tenang—ini gila, belum ada yang berhasil membuatku seperti ini. Bisa kurasakan mataku masih panas dan tubuhku gemetar. Dan mereka telah berkata jika tidak bisa membawaku secara damai, mereka akan menyeretku secara paksa. Seharusnya kulihat ke dalam diriku sendiri—aku tahu ini bukan semacam permainan konyol tentang negeri imajinasi, ketika kau sudah merasa lelah dan ketakutan maka kau tinggal kembali ke kenyataan. Ini juga bukan permasalahan tentang keinginanku sendiri yang egois yang mau membuat kisahku sendiri dengan teman sekelas yang paling keren di sekolah—yang mengaku pernah mengenalku.

Ini tidak sesederhana itu—tapi kupikir juga tidak terlalu rumit.

"Aku…" Tenggorokanku rasanya kering, pikiranku sendiri masih memainkan ilusi-ilusi menjengkelkan yang menghambat kerja otakku. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti anak bodoh yang gagal memukul piñata dengan tongkat. "Aku…aku tidak mengerti—maksudku kalian yang tidak mengerti, aku tidak punya asuransi apa pun jika ikut dengan kalian. Risiko yang kuambil itu—"

"Kau hanya memperumit keadaan,Sakura."

"Diam. Diam, kau—kau membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, jadi diamlah, Sasuke." Aku memandang ke segala arah kecuali ke mata hitam milik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain kan?" gumamku lebih pada diriku sendiri.

"Tidak," kali ini Neji menjawab tenang.

"Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan, Sakura?"

Suara Sasuke membuat darahku berdesir-desir.

Ketakutan?

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau tahu bukan semua ini akan datang?"

"Diam."

"Kau tidak bisa selamanya lari."

"Aku sama-sekali tidak—"

"Kau tidak bisa lari dari tanggung jawabmu."

"Berhenti memojokkanku!"

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tanganku yang mengepal kuat. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya kaku dan sakit tak keruan. Pergelangan tanganku yang patah berdenyut-denyut—aku heran sendiri kenapa sedari tadi aku bisa menahan rasa sakit ini. Suasana berubah hening, tidak ada seorang pun yang bicara. Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di depanku tampak begitu tenang—membuatku semakin jengkel dan marah.

"Apa kau punya sejenis penyakit—memiliki kepuasan tersendiri setelah menyiksaku secara verbal seperti itu." Aku mengucapkan kalimat ini dengan nada pedas.

"Kau terlalu emosional. Di luar karakter." Sasuke menjawab tanpa emosi—seakan hanya mengatakan sebuah fakta tidak penting.

Aku menarik napas panjang beberapa kali. Aku tahu dia benar, tapi dia sama sekali tidak punya hak menghakimiku—bahkan mengatur apa tindakanku.

Aku bisa merasakannya di udara, takdir dan drama yang menantiku, Merangkak-merangkak di kulitku bersama hembusan angin. Tapi lebih dari itu, ingatan, banyak ingatan—yang mungkin berada di alam bawah sadarku, menciptakan trauma yang terpendam dalam. Dan ini menakutkan.

Apakah aku siap?

"Percayalah pada kami, Sakura." Cengiran lebar yang biasanya berada di wajah Naruto telah kembali lagi. "Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja."

Aku hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis.

Sedangkan aku yakin pada hal yang sebaliknya.

Apakah aku siap?

Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah siap. Aku yakin itu.

Pikiranku sudah terlalu sakit untuk terus berlari.

Dan kalimat ini keluar bagaikan serat kasar yang melewati tenggorokanku. Bergaung, sedikit goyah di telingaku sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut."

Dan aku tahu, aku telah mengikatkan diri pada sebuah takdir—yang kutahu akan sangat sulit.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tanganku disembuhkan oleh Ino, aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil barang-barangku. Aku tahu ini bukan kegiatan liburan—menjelajah dan melancong ke tempat-tempat baru. Tapi setidaknya aku butuh persiapan—hanya beberapa lembar pakaian, uang dan buku-bukuku. Oh dan juga kewarasanku, semoga aku tidak meninggalkannya.

Ino juga membantuku membersihkan pakaianku di kamar mandi. Begitu pula Juugo dan Sasuke. Aku menggosok kulitku yang terkena darah sampai memerah, rasa lengket mengerikan ini seakan tidak mau hilang. Kusadari tubuhku begitu dingin, pandanganku tidak fokus. Ingatan-ingatan tentang pembantaian beberapa jam yang lalu membuatku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ditambah lagi dengan ucapan permintaan maaf Juugo pada Sasuke yang terus terdengar beruntun di sebelahku. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan mengacuhkannya. Sikapnya itu tidak bisa kutahan.

Berusaha menutupi pendengaranku, aku memalingkan muka ke arah Ino. "Bagaimana dengan semua mayat-mayat yang berada di tingkat atas?"

Ino yang sejak tadi memainkan ponselnya menengadah ke arahku. Benda _pink_ dengan sedikit sentuhan _glitter_ itu ia masukkan ke dalam saku roknya.

"Neji dan Naruto sedang mengurusnya, kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi, ngomong-ngomong kelihatannya Karin dan Suigetsu masih sulit dihubungi."

"Kita bisa meninggalkan mereka," sahut suara dalam di belakangku. Aku sedikit terlonjak, walaupun jarak berdiri Sasuke masih sedikit jauh, tapi tubuhku langsung menegang dan mengambil satu langkah ke depan.

Ino mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kita tahu itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke, dan melihat bagaimana sikap Karin, apa kau ingin mereka tertangkap karena berkeliaran berusaha mencarimu."

Aku hanya mendengar Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu."

Aku berjalan mengambil tasku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, Sakura," kata Sasuke dengan suara rendah, tapi masih cukup keras bagiku untuk mendengar.

"Benar, Sakura, tidak mungkin kau pulang sendirian malam-malam begini, biarkan Sasuke mengantarmu."

Aku berbalik memandang Sasuke—kelihatannya dia tidak marah lagi padaku. Walaupun sejak tadi yang kelihatan marah itu aku. "Well, rumahku dekat, dan…" Aku menghentikan perkataanku. Memikirkan alasan yang logis. Dengan kendaraan Sasuke itu—aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Paman Ben dan Bibi Keiko jika melihat Sasuke, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi drama yang lain. Lagipula bukankah rencananya sejak awal aku ingin melarikan diri. Jadi kalau pergi secara terang-terangan itu lebih tampak seperti diusir dari rumahku sendiri.

"Err…keluargaku, kau tahu...mereka—"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu berjalan," potong Sasuke,"berapa lama?"

"Huh? Kau tidak perlu sebenarnya…" Aku menghentikan perkataanku lagi. Melihat pandangan Sasuke—itu bukan pandangan ingin mencari perhatian, bukan tipe pandangan ingin berbaik hati dan mencari waktu sendiri untuk kami berdua. Jangan bercanda. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan dahi mengerut. Pandangan itu, pandangan khawatir akan keselamatanku, dan aku juga merasakannya—bahaya yang siap menerkamku dari sudut-sudut gelap di luar sana. "Sekitar dua puluh menit," kataku akhirnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan memberikan isyarat untuk segera berjalan ke arah pintu ke luar. Aku hanya sempat tersenyum ke arah Ino dan Juugo sebelum berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Saat sampai di luar, udara dingin menggigit kulitku. Bulan tampak samar-samar tertutup awan hitam. Seberapa kuatnya aku menolak, tapi langit tampak seperti dalam film-film horor mengerikan itu. Angin berhembus keras, mendeking-deking di atas jalanan beraspal. Aku memeluk tasku dengan erat ketika bulu lenganku yang tipis berdiri semua dihempas udara malam yang dingin. Berusaha mengatur nafasku ketika langkah kaki Sasuke yang lebar dan cepat semakin sulit kuikuti. Aku memang payah soal berlari atau berjalan cepat. Lagipula siapa yang mau dibodohi, jelas-jelas yang mempunyai rumah itu aku, jadi kenapa Sasuke yang berjalan di depan. Aku hampir saja ingin berteriak padanya bahwa ternyata ia tahu rumahku sejak awal, tapi aku menahan diri juga karena aku tahu pada akhirnya yang akan merasa malu itu aku bukan dia.

"Hey—Sasuke."

Sosok di depanku berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Aku harus bersyukur aku sudah memperlambat lariku, kalau tidak—dengan reflek berhentinya yang luar biasa itu akan membuatku menabrak punggungnya.

"Aku…uh…bisakah kita berlari, maksudku berjalan lebih lambat?" sahutku dalam susunan kata yang menyedihkan. Dia hanya memandangku lagi, walaupun suasana gelap dan entah kenapa sedari tadi hanya beberapa mobil saja yang melintas tapi sosoknya yang terkena lampu tepi jalan kelihatan sangat luar biasa. Kulit pualam Sasuke tidak kehilangan keindahannya…ugh, aku jadi teringat kisah-kisah vampire remaja zaman sekarang, maksudku ini sangat tidak adil mereka masih kelihatan rupawan sedangkan tokoh gadisnya harus selalu kelihatan tidak teratur dan _old fashioned_. Kulitku sendiri pasti sudah berkerut karena udara dingin, memerah karena kugosok terlalu keras saat membersihkan darah tadi. Tunggu, kenapa aku harus peduli pada hal-hal semacam itu.

"Sakura."

"Bisakah—bisakah kau memperlambat jalanmu," sahutku lugas tanpa ditutup-tutupi. Angin malam membuat rambut hitam Sasuke sedikit bergoyang-goyang di sekitar wajahnya—rambut hitam yang akan membuat iri semua tokoh iklan _shampoo_ dan _conditioner_ di seluruh dunia ini. Tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu, hanya karena ia sangat tampan, bukan berarti aku lebih rendah darinya.

"Dengar Sasuke—setahuku kita sedang berjalan ke rumah**ku**…"

"Maafkan aku."

"Hah, apa?"

"Karena waktu itu bersikap kasar padamu, maafkan aku."

Aku hanya memandanginya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Memandangi wajahnya yang masih tanpa ekspresi walaupun ia sedang meminta maaf padaku.

"Aku tahu dengan permulaan seperti itu hubungan kita—hubungan apa pun itu tidak mungkin bisa berjalan, jadi mari kita memulainya dari awal," ia mengambil nafas sebentar. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku hanya memandangi tangan pucatnya yang terulur padaku dengan ekspresi tidak menentu. "Kau—kau, Sasuke, kau boleh mempersalahkan kemampuan bersosialisasiku yang mungkin sangat payah—tapi bisakah-bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini, karena aku aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu, aku tidak mengenalmu, aku-tidak-ingat-padamu—jadi kau lihat kan, sikapku menyebalkan jadi balaslah sikap menyebalkanku ini dengan selayaknya jika ada orang bersikap menyebalkan padamu."

Hening.

"Kau senang sekali memperumit keadaan rupanya, jadi apa yang kau inginkan, aku mengacuhkanmu, bersikap dingin dan kasar padamu, begitu?"

Aku hanya bungkam.

"Jika kau menyadarinya, yang kita lakukan sejak pertama kali bertemu adalah bertengkar."

"Aku tahu," bisikku lirih. "Tapi tetap saja ego-mu yang paling besar," tambahku setengah merajuk. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban, Sasuke, aku ingin mengenalmu sedikit demi sedikit."

Hening lagi. Angin berhembus dingin, membuatku semakin memeluk tasku semakin erat, menunggu reaksinya dengan tegang.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tertawa kecil, membuatku menyentakkan wajah untuk memandangnya. Mataku membesar mendengar suara itu, melihat senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Mata onyx-nya memandangku di balik kelopak matanya yang setengah tertutup. Senyum itu benar-benar mengubah garis-garis wajahnya yang dingin menjadi lembut dan tenang. Membuatku tersiksa ingin sekali melihat bagaimana wajah itu jika tertawa lepas.

"Gadis aneh, kau bersikap seakan saat ini aku sedang melamarmu saja."

Langsung saja pipiku rasanya membara. Aku tertegun untuk sesaat.

Memberikan senyum tipisnya yang memukau itu, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya sekali lagi. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Menyentakkan pikiranku dari kekagetan, mau tak mau aku tersenyum lebar juga, menjabat tangannya yang terasa hangat di tengah udara dingin. "Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Aku merasa bodoh, tapi saat ini aku merasa mengenal Sasuke, bukan orang asing yang berusaha aku cari-cari dari serpihan ingatanku dengan putus asa. Aku mengenalnya, saat tidak ada pandangan dingin itu, saat tidak ada air mata yang membeku melapisi matanya, saat tidak ada topeng es yang melapisi kulitnya. Tidak ada pantulan rasa sakit dan dendam yang terpahat di mata hitamnya. Seklise dan semembosankan kedengarannya tapi aku mengenalnya.

Entah pada kehidupan lain, di dunia lain, aku mengenal Sasuke yang satu ini.

Dan kurasa bukan aku saja yang merasa seperti itu. Karena suara tenang Sasuke membuatku tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Aku merasa mengenalmu kembali ketika kau tersenyum seperti itu—Sakura."

.

.

.

_Aku tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi._

_Karena kau satu-satunya yang masih tersisa dari hari kemarin._

_Menjaga keberadaanku sebelum matahari mati._

.

.

.

~TBC~

Umm…hello, maaf untuk update ngadat ini, kemarin saia mid semester TT^TT

Beneran deh, ga bohong~

Enigma chap 6 diupdate 5 hari lagi #bunuhed XDDDD

Oke..ehem…untuk chap ini agak saia buat tenang dan cukup ringan, semoga tidak bosan ya minna-san? ;D

Tapi chap depan, masalahnya naik lagi, padahal rencananya chap ini mereka udah sampe di negeri antah berantah itu, tapi chap depan saja deh~ #kicked

Chap-chap di depan banyak tokoh-tokoh baru muncul, dan mulai agak saia bikin dark dan fantasy, hohoho :D

Okeh, sekian saja, pertanyaan saia balas lewat p.m ya~

Terimakasih-terimakasih untuk para readers yang masih setia RnR. Makasih banyak. C&C juga ya~ saia masih perlu banyak masukan ;)

I'm trying my best~ ^^

Thank u and I luv u all :D

Please review, your reviews make me write! :)

C ya at next chappie, stay tune~ :*


	6. Crushed Fate

Hitam&emerald suram

_._._._

**Onyx&shades of green**

**Cold&emptiness**

All about...

**Them**

**.**

**.**

**/Flashback/ **

"Bagaimana sekarang, Nona?"

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku dari cermin besar di depanku ke sosok yang tengah merunduk di depan gaun baruku. Gaun dari satin dan sutra yang lebih tampak seperti jubah dengan lengan panjang. Dibordir sulur-sulur tumbuhan dan kelopak bunga sakura—seperti menari di atas kain yang luar biasa lembut ini.

"Luar biasa," aku menjawab di antara helaan napasku, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke cermin lagi. Sosok di depanku benar-benar asing, dengan rambut merah jambu sedikit digulung ke atas dan sebagian lagi dibiarkan tergerai di pundakku. Kulit porselen yang bersinar pucat terkena cahaya lampu. Mata emerald yang memandang tegas—penuh semangat hidup. Aku mengangkat tanganku, menyusurkan jari-jariku sendiri ke pipiku.

Hana hanya tertawa kecil, menghaluskan ujung-ujung gaunku lagi. "Sudah kubilang Anda akan kelihatan sangat cantik ketika berdandan," ia bangkit dan berdiri di belakangku, mengeratkan pita sutra yang melingkari pinggangku,"tanpa baju perang, busur dan balapan kuda itu," sambungnya antusias.

Aku hanya menarik napas panjang. "Yah, tapi tetap saja ini terlalu lembut dan…err…_feminine_—keputri-putrian atau apa lah." Aku menyahut sambil menyentuh rambutku yang sehalus sutra—salahkan Hana memaksaku keramas berkali-kali.

"Sekarang Anda tidak akan kalah cantik dengan sepupu Anda, Nona Sakura."

Aku mengangkat alisku sebelah, memandang sosok Hana yang sudah meraih sisir perak di meja. Kali ini aku benar-benar memutar bola mata—dia tidak bosan-bosannya menyisir rambutku. Seperti anak kecil yang mendadani bonekanya saja.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau memiliki rasa suka tak beralasan itu pada Satsuki—dia kan sangat sempurna—tipe nona muda impian semua orang." Aku menghela napas panjang. Mendengarkan kesibukan orang-orang lalu-lalang mempersiapkan acara nanti malam. Aku tidak bisa menahan segelintir nada iri pada kalimatku, membuat Hana menghentikan kegiatannya menyisir rambutku yang tergerai di pundak.

"Entahlah…saya sendiri juga tidak tahu, Nona," ia masih sempat meluruskan kerah gaunku di antara kegiatannya berpikir serius. "Hanya saja, dia terlalu manis."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa. "Dan kau baru saja berkata kau menyukai diriku yang feminine dan lembut, eh?"

"Itu kan berbeda, lagipula keanggunan Nona Satsuki itu mengerikan, masih tampak anggun walaupun dia baru saja membantai seekor naga," tukas Hana dengan sedikit bergidik. "Orang tanpa cacat seperti itu mengerikan."

Aku hanya memandanginya mengerucutkan bibir melalui kaca, seringai di pinggiran bibirku.

"Yah, aku tahu mengerikan sekali memang—terutama bagi seorang jenderal pasukan penjaga kastil ini, hm?" jawabku dengan nada mengejek, mengedipkan mataku.

"A…apa, saya tidak me…mengerti, Nona." Wajah memerah Hana membuatku tertawa lagi. Pipinya menyala merah, tidak berani memandang ke mataku.

"Kalian cocok sekali, jadi jangan menyerah," sambungku mengedipkan mata sekali lagi, membuat wajahnya hampir tampak seperti udang rebus.

"Tapi dia adalah seorang jenderal sedangkan saya hanya—"

Senyumku menghilang. "Persetan dengan hierarki di suku ini," desisku tanpa ragu-ragu. Hana hanya menarik napas kaget, memandang tajam ke arahku.

"Nona, itu kasar sekali," tegurnya sesopan mungkin. Aku hanya memutar bola mata sebagai jawaban. Bangkit dari kursi dan memperhatikan jam tua di dinding. Ruangan ini disinari cahaya kekuningan dari lampu—yang adalah tabung kaca berisi benda-benda terbang yang bercahaya—berpendar indah.

"Ini hari besar Satsuki—kita harus turut bahagia, Hana. Walaupun kadang aku memang tidak suka padanya—dia terlalu pintar, cantik, berbakat, sopan dan baik hati. Kurasa aku memang hanya iri padanya," dengusku mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran dari perak—lambang darah murni suku Haruno, mengaitkannya di depan gaunku. Benda ini bersinar cemerlang dengan angkuhnya.

"Mereka memang tidak pernah menganggapku ada, aku memang selalu tertutupi oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan dari Satsuki—tapi kurasa itu tidak sia-sia, dia akan dinobatkan sebagai pewaris suku ini, tanggung jawab yang sangat sangatlah berat, dan dengan kemampuannya itu masa depan suku ini akan gemilang," aku menarik napas pelan, membalikkan tubuhku agar bisa melihat bayanganku sendiri di kaca,"dia telah mencapai impian yang sejak dulu ingin dilakukan jiwa pemberontakku ini—menjadi pewaris suku perempuan untuk pertama kali—menghancurkan argumen kakek bahwa perempuan tidak akan sanggup melakukan itu. Aku bangga pada Satsuki."

"Anda sudah dewasa, Nona." Aku bisa melihat senyum Hana terpantul di cermin. Aku berbalik ke arahnya dengan cengiran lebar. "Ayo…pesta dimulai satu jam lagi…bayangkan kue-kue dan daging apa saja yang ada di sana."

Hana hanya mendengus sambil bergumam, "aku tarik kembali kata-kataku tadi."

Dan aku sudah melanggar tata tertib yang lain di kastil ini —mengangkat gaunku dan berlari menuju lantai utama.

Hm, aku lapar sekali.

.

.

.

Suku kami hanyalah sebuah koloni kecil—walaupun begitu kami sangat sangatlah kuat. Anggota-anggota suku yang lain (bukan darah murni) tinggal mengelilingi kastil kecil kami—membentuk desa-desa kecil yang indah. Tempat kami adalah tempat tersembunyi, hanya beberapa orang luar yang tahu. Tertutup dari dunia luar tapi tetap maju dengan kebudayaan kami sendiri. Lembah hijau subur, hutan-hutan dan gunung-gunung yang tinggi memagari tempat tinggal kami. Dengan sistem pertanian feodal yang dilakukan, mengolah lembah subur kami. Alam yang membuat kami hidup, hembusan angin adalah pembawa berita bagi kami, langit adalah pemberitahu akan kedatangan kejahatan-kejahatan hitam dari luar sana. Air adalah tiang kokoh yang membuat kami bertahan hidup pada saat-saat sulit. Percaya atau tidak, setiap helai daun, setiap batang pohon adalah teman suku kami. Setiap binatang di hutan, padang rumput, gunung es. Tempat-tempat gelap di gua bahkan mereka yang tinggal di balik batu-batu mengenal kami. Penyihir-penyihir terkutuk dari selatan. Julukan yang kudapat setelah bertahun-tahun kemudian.

.

.

.

.

**_(—perhatikan setiap langkahmu, perhatikan setiap tetes darah_**

**_yang kau jatuhkan, apalagi hatimu._**

**_Jangan kau berikan ke tangan musuhmu—)_**

**.**

**.**

.

Lampu-lampu dan api unggun menyala terang. Suara riuh rendah orang menyanyi yang sejak tadi menyusup masuk ke telingaku. Pelataran kastil ini penuh sesak, aku iri pada orang-orang yang boleh menari-nari dan bernyanyi di sekeliling api unggun itu. Sedangkan aku harus duduk di belakang meja besar, posisi tegak sempurna, senyum harus selalu tersungging di bibir. Berbicara pada tetua-tetua dan sepupu-sepupuku.

Meja-meja berderet menyediakan makanan gratis dan minuman-minuman dalam gelas besar serta tong. Dari sari buah sampai anggur dan sake. Semua orang minum bergelas-gelas tanpa berhenti. Wajah-wajah memerah mereka yang ceria terlihat jelas, menari dengan sempoyongan.

Bunyi gemeretak api unggun yang menghasilkan percikan-percikan bara menjadi satu-satunya obyek yang berusaha kupandang—jika tidak tertutupi tubuh-tubuh yang menari dengan riang gembira itu. Ketika sendiri aku lebih suka memandang ke kejauhan, melewati kerumunan ceria yang begitu berwarna ini—melihat gunung dan hutan gelap di seberang sana.

Tiba-tiba pundakku ditepuk lembut. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan bertemu wajah Hana. Aku mengangkat kedua alisku ketika ia membungkuk, berbisik ke telingaku. "Tsunade-sama ingin bertemu, katanya penting sekali. Anda disuruh membawa buku itu."

Aku memandang ke sekeliling sebelum bangkit dari kursiku dan berjalan tergesa mengikutinya. Bintang-bintang bertaburan bagai berlian di langit yang sehitam jelaga. Bulan sudah hampir mendekati bentuk penuhnya. Aku tidak sempat mengambil mantel untuk melindungi diri dari udara karena Hana sudah menyeretku ke luar komplek kastil setelah aku mengambil buku yang disebutkan tadi dari kamar. Mengendap-endap melewati koridor yang sekarang berubah hening, menghindari beberapa penjaga di lantai bawah. Melewati beberapa taman bunga dan menghindari pos-pos penjagaan.

Menyusup melewati pagar dari pepohonan dan tumbuhan merambat, tak lama kemudian sampai di hutan samping kastil. Rumput di bawah sepatuku basah dan sedikit merunduk, bau hutan yang segar dan lumut serta angin malam memenuhi rongga dadaku. Daun-daun serta ranting berderit-derit tenang di atas kami. Cahaya bulan dilindungi oleh kanopi-kanopi hijau yang bergesekan satu sama lain. Sunyi senyap.

"Sakura," kata suara di belakang kami. Kami segera menoleh, tampaklah di sana samar-samar kuda hitam yang menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar, mata hitam bening memandang pemiliknya berjalan mendekati kami. Cahaya rembulan sedikit berhasil menyusup masuk di antara rimbunnya dedaunan, memberikan gambaran yang jelas sosok si depan kami.

Tangan putih porselen itu, meraih tudung di kepalanya, menampilkan wajah rupawan guruku. Aku membungkuk memberikan hormat.

"Kau bawa bukunya?" Nada suaranya sedikit bergetar, matanya berkilat-kilat tajam, sekaligus berselimutkan ketakutan juga rasa sakit. Aku mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah laku Tsunade-sama yang tidak biasa.

"Tapi kenapa Anda menginginkan buku ini, bukankah Anda sudah mengatakan bahwa Anda memberikannya pada saya, ada apa?" kataku beruntun, gelisah melihat mata krem guruku mengeras.

Tapi akhirnya mata Tsunade-sama melembut menyadari kekhawatiranku, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sakura," katanya sambil meraih buku di tanganku. "Ini semua demi kebaikan suku ini."

Aku terdiam, sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Kapan Anda kembali?"

Dia tersenyum lagi. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ulangnya lagi.

"Tapi—aku tidak…"

Dengan secepat kilat kuda hitam indah itu berdiri di samping kami. Mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan gelisah—seakan ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura."

Dengan begitu ia melompat naik dan melesat cepat masuk ke hutan semakin dalam tanpa memberikan penjelasan apa pun.

Aku hanya memandangi sosoknya yang menghilang ditelan kegelapan dengan wajah kebingungan. Memandang Hana—yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

Perasaan ini menerjangku dengan tiba-tiba. Angin yang menggetarkan tulang-tulangku. Memberikan rasa dingin yang menyapu tulang belakangku. Detak jantungku mulai berpacu seperti alaram yang menjerit-jerit. Aku memandang langit—dan tubuhku membeku ketika menyadari bulan telah berubah merah layaknya mata ruby yang mengintip dari balik dedaunan.

"Kita harus kembali, perasaanku sangat tidak enak, Hana."

Hana menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Dan kami mulai berlari secepat yang kami bisa menuju kastil, membuat ujung gaunku kotor dan tersangkut semak-semak. Napas kami terengah-engah tidak keruan. Jantungku berdentum-dentum seiring napasku yang tinggal satu-satu.

Menuruni beberapa gundukan kecil bukit dan menyusup di antara pepohonan agar tidak terlihat dari dalam. Tanah yang basah di bawah kakiku kelihatan coklat gelap.

Setelah berjuang keras akhirnya kami sampai di luar pekarangan kastil.

Tapi apa yang menunggu kami sama sekali tidak bisa kubayangkan.

Tubuh kami membeku dan berhenti secara bersamaan ketika terdengar jerit-jeritan dan teriakan kemarahan. Mataku membulat lebar ketika melihat asap membumbung tinggi di angkasa. Langit tampak berpendar merah, desa-desa di sekitar kastil berubah menjadi lautan api. Bangunan-bangunan itu hanya tinggal bayangan hitam di tengah ganasnya api yang membakar udara malam. Aku tidak bisa berkedip, ketika teriakan minta tolong dan jeritan-jeritan kesakitan sekaligus pilu menulikanku.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin!

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**(—ketika di tangan musuhmu, mereka akan membakar hatimu**_

_**tanpa belas kasihan, merobek-robek pikiranmu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**kemudian hanya akan ada api di mata hijaumu.)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Dan hanya ada es di mata hitamnya.)**_

.

.

Kakiku rasanya lemas. Dengan terseok-seok aku menuju kastil. Teriakan meraung-meraung memenuhi udara. Semakin dekat dan semakin jelas. Derapan kaki kuda yang tak terhitung jumlahnya bagai pasukan kavaleri yang muncul dari pekatnya malam. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari lukisan brutal di depanku.

Tidak!

Kumohon, ini tidak mungkin terjadi!

Derapan kaki kuda memberikan irama pada jeritan-jeritan kesakitan yang bercampur baur. Katana-katana berkilat kejam terkena sinar rembulan, dilumuri darah. Meraih setiap leher yang bisa ditemuinya, menebasnya tanpa ampun, aku hanya bisa memandang dengan kebekuan yang menyelimuti tubuhku. Tubuh demi tubuh yang putus asa ingin melarikan diri jatuh terjembam ke tanah tanpa nyawa. Tapi itu juga masih terlalu ramah, pemandangan yang lain segera menemuiku.

"Bunuh mereka semua, kecuali yang berdarah murni!" seorang dari mereka berteriak dengan suara dinginnya. Beberapa pasukan suku Haruno ada yang berusaha melawan—hasilnya sia-sia, mereka bahkan terlalu mabuk untuk bisa memegang pedang dengan baik.

Mereka menebas dengan sangat anggunnya—iblis-iblis berkerudung hitam itu. Hanya mata mereka yang semerah darah yang kulihat di balik tudung hitamnya. Darah mulai mengalir di rerumputan, membasahi tanah.

"Arghhh!"

"Tidak…tidak…tolong aku!"

Bunyi 'crash crash' ini membuatku tuli.

Dan dari dalam kastil munculah berjajar semua anggota darah murni suku Haruno. Mata hijau mereka mengeras layaknya es di tengah api yang tidak akan pernah meleleh.

"Klan Uchiha," bisik Hana dengan suara bergetar, wajahnya pucat pasi, air mata mengalir di pipinya dan baru kusadari pipiku juga telah basah.

"Serahkan diri kalian baik-baik!" teriak sosok berkerudung pada barisan depan, mengangkat katananya lurus ke depan—menentang keluargaku. Jantungku semakin berdentum tidak keruan ketika Satsuki menyeruak dari barisan depan.

"Jangan bunuh gadis ini, potong kaki dan tangannya tapi jangan sampai mati, kita masih membutuhkan jantungnya!" teriak nada dingin anggota klan Uchiha itu.

Tidak Satsuki!

Jangan!

"Sisakan sepuluh orang yang terkuat, yang lainnya bunuh."

Dan empat kuda hitam maju ke depan. Sosok-sosok itu berdiri luar biasa angkuh di atas punggung kuda-kuda dengan mata hitam pekat itu. Dan mata mereka berempat berubah membentuk pola-pola rumit yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Hana menarikku semakin jauh ke semak-semak tinggi tempat kami bersembunyi. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat cairan merah keluar dari mata iblis itu—mengalir di pipi mereka.

Dan teriakan-teriakan kesakitan yang luar biasa membelah langit. Membuat lututku tidak kuat lagi menyangga tubuhku, aku jatuh berlutut, tanganku membungkam mulutku yang sudah ingin menangis menjerit-jerit.

Keluargaku hanya terdiam, mereka tidak melawan. Ketika satu-satu anggota keluarga yang lain, menjerit dan meraung-raung.

Mereka terbakar. Api hitam seperti bayangan hitam berbentuk cair itu menelan tubuh mereka, mata mereka membelalak lebar, menengadah ke langit dengan pancaran rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Pertama, rambut mereka yang menghilang. Mereka jatuh berlutut juga, tangan mereka menggapai-gapai ke udara tanpa daya. Kemudian bisa kulihat kulit mereka melepuh, berkeriut, dan mendesis seperti terkena asam.

"ARGHHHHH!"

Daging mereka terlihat, kecoklatan dan lembek, entah bagaimana, tapi gumpalan-gumpalan sedikit gosong itu jatuh ke rerumputan, seakan mereka sedang digerogoti sesuatu. Otot-otot mereka terlihat, nadi-nadi yang pecah—seakan api itu membakar lapisan demi lapisan dengan sangat jelas, tidak sekaligus menghanguskan mereka seperti api biasa. Darah mereka yang meletup-letup, meleleh dan mendesis ke udara.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kemudian samar-samar tulang-tulang mereka mulai terlihat, putih, kuning dan berlapis daging gosong. Tapi walaupun begitu, jerit-jeritan itu masih belum berhenti, seakan nyawa mereka masih terus dipaksa untuk tetap tinggal dalam onggokan tulang dan daging.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Air mataku membanjir tak terkendali. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas. Terlalu jelas.

Dan tulang-tulang itu mendesis-desis, gemeretak sebelum bisa kulihat organ-organ dalam mereka yang gosong berdenyut-denyut lemah.

Tidak. Ayah. Ibu.

TIDAK!

Aku tidak kuat lagi, dan menutup mata seerat-eratnya.

Aku merasakan Hana menarikku lagi semakin jauh ke dalam deretan pepohonan pinggir kastil. Aku membuka mataku lagi. Memandang matanya yang telah bengkak memerah, tangannya yang gemetar dan berkeringat dingin meraih tanganku.

"Anda harus selamat, Nona," bisiknya serak memandang mataku dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Berjanjilah untuk lari dari sini. Berjanjilah untuk terus hidup. Kita harus bertukar pakaian, tutupi _ficels_ Anda agar mereka tidak tahu, Anda hebat dalam hal itu bukan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, aku tidak mengerti!" bisikku dengan sedikit geraman. Air mata mengalir lagi di pipiku. Memandang mata Hana yang berenang dalam keputusasaan. "Kita harus bertukar pakaian, Nona. Cepat!"

"Ap-apa…aku…"

"Cepat," desis Hana mencengkeram erat tanganku. Mau tak mau aku mematuhinya, masing-masing dengan tangan gemetar bertukar pakaian, pakaianku yang paling sulit digunakan, setelah mengaitkan lingkaran perak di gaunku yang sekarang dipakai Hana, ia mencengkeram pundakku erat, memandangku lurus. Ada keberanian menyala-nyala di matanya. "Tetap berlari melewati pohon-pohon ini, melewati taman Nona Satsuki, di sana ada sungai kecil, menyeberanglah, tak jauh dari situ, kau akan menemukan kandang kuda kecil. Setelah itu berlari tanpa henti jangan menoleh ke belakang!"

"Lalu kau bagaimana—"

"Ssst…kumohon Nona, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka."

"Ap-apa…Hana!"

Dengan begitu ia sudah berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyian kami. Berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah tempat pembantaian. Aku hanya membeku memandangnya. Melihat sosok-sosok berkerudung itu menolehkan pandangan mereka ke arah Hana yang berdiri dengan tangan mengepal erat.

Aku harus menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk menutupi mulutku agar tidak menjerit histeris ketika api hitam menyelubungi tubuh Hana. Dan aku sudah mengangkat tubuhku, berlari seperti orang kesetanan di antara pepohonan, mencari jalan ke luar. Berlari terseok-seok, jatuh terjembam dan bangkit lagi.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, kelihatannya takdir masih belum mengizinkanku. Saat itu tubuhku seperti terdorong dari belakang, membuat mukaku membentur tanah dengan keras, luka lecet-lecet memenuhi permukaan kulit tubuhku. Wajah dan tubuhku sudah terkena lumpur dan rumput yang semakin banyak tersangkut. Derapan kaki kuda terdengar jelas memutari tubuhku yang merunduk di tanah.

"Hm, rupanya masih ada yang selamat. Padahal kau manis sekali Nona," suara keji dan dingin itu bergaung di telingaku. "Tapi sayang, kau juga harus mati—seperti yang lain."

Aku menengadah memandang kuda hitam dengan surai mengkilat terkena sinar bulan, sosok berkerudung hitam yang tengah mengangkat katana yang berlumuran darah tepat di atas kepalaku. Bersiap menebas kepalaku.

"Jenderal Ryuu."

Suara di belakangku membekukan darahku—kalau itu mungkin. Napasku tercekat di tenggorokan. Tanpa nada hanya perintah—ancaman agar tidak bermain-main. Tapi suara dalam dan pekat itu membuatku semakin sulit bergerak—seakan suara saja sudah membawa ketakutan luar biasa, membuat tubuhku semakin bergetar. Suara baritone yang semakin mengingatkanku pada malam yang dingin dan kejam. Sedikit sensual juga penuh dosa. Bisa kurasakan tanganku gemetar mencengkeram rerumputan.

Sosok di depanku merendahkan katana-nya dan membungkuk sedikit. "Maafkan saya, tapi rupanya ada yang masih selamat, hanya pelayan—budak mungkin, tidak ada ficels di tubuhnya—Sasuke-sama."

"Aa…kerjakan dengan cepat, jangan bermain-main."

Suara itu. Suara yang akan menghantui mimpi-mimpiku di kemudian hari—kalau saja aku masih bisa hidup. Bisa kudengar sosok misterius di belakangku memutar kudanya untuk kembali ke tempat pembantaian. Seiring katana berlumuran darah di atasku diangkat lebih tinggi.

"Kalian anjing iblis jahanam, kuharap kalian membusuk di neraka!" teriakku hilang kendali, memutar kepalaku untuk memandang dengan kebencian yang membara sosok yang saat ini sudah berbalik memunggungiku. Air mata panas mengalir lagi, melewati daguku dan jatuh ke rerumputan. Darahku mendidih, kemarahan yang belum pernah kurasakan bergelora dalam nadiku. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa melawan, jiwaku rasanya sudah tersedot habis, tanpa menyisakan semangat seserpih pun. Luka yang disayat-sayat ke hatiku seperti baru digarami dan dibakar ulang.

Sosok di depanku menghentikan langkah kudanya. Dan dengan pelan berbalik kembali, menghampiriku yang tengah memandangnya dengan mata penuh kebencian—kebencian terbesar yang bisa kutunjukkan padanya, walaupun begitu sungai-sungai kecil di pipiku masih belum bisa berhenti.

"Jaga mulutmu, penyihir kotor." Suara itu seakan menancapkan bilah-bilah es pada nadiku—membuat tubuhku semakin bergetar hebat. Tapi aku masih tetap memandangnya dengan kebencian dan rasa jijik yang amat sangat.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur jika Ryuu membunuhmu saja—tapi kau cukup berani sebagai seorang pelayan."

"Kuharap kalian pergi ke neraka, makhluk laknat," desisku berapi-api.

"Tidak ada yang bicara seperti itu padaku," dia berhenti sebentar,"kurasa kematian menjadi hal yang terlalu mudah bagimu," sahutnya—masih tanpa menunjukkan emosi sedikit pun.

Dadaku langsung sesak kekurangan udara ketika tudungnya ia buka, menampilkan kulit pualam pucat, rambut sehitam malam, dan mata yang kosong luar biasa. Sosok rupawan sekaligus sangat mengerikan, seakan malaikat kematian benar-benar akan mempunyai wajah seperti itu.

"Bawa dia Ryuu."

"Ap-apa, Sasuke-sama, gadis ini hanya seorang pelayan—" Perkataannya terputus melihat tuannya terus berkuda menjauh tanpa peduli. Sesaat kemudian kurasakan lenganku ditarik dengan sangat keras, jenderal busuk di sebelahku malah tertawa kecil. Berbisik di samping telingaku. "Kau bodoh, kau harusnya bersyukur aku tadi akan membunuhmu—kau tidak tahu apa yang kau hadapi membuatnya marah seperti itu."

Aku hanya meludah di mukanya sebagai jawaban. Sebagai hasilnya ia membenturkan ujung katana-nya yang tumpul ke kepalaku, membuat wajahku menghantam tanah sekali lagi.

Aku tidak bisa merasa sakit lagi. Aku tidak bisa menangis lagi.

Aku tidak kuat lagi hidup. Aku ingin mati.

Aku benar-benar ingin mati.

.

.

.

_**(—mereka akan dengan senang hati meminum darahmu**_

_**dan mandi dengan air matamu.**_

_**Dan yang akan menjadi makanan sehari-harimu**_

_**adalah kebencian—kebencian yang akan membuatmu kenyang.)**_

.

.

Perjalanan ke kastil Uchiha yang kukira selama dua hari—terasa kabur bagiku. Mereka sama sekali tidak memberiku makan atau minum—tidak juga kesempatan membersihkan diri. Kami diikat dan dinaikkan ke atas kuda layaknya budak-budak belian.

Jiwaku masih tertinggal di sana—rumahku, tanah kelahiranku.

Kastil klan Uchiha hampir empat kali lebih besar dari pada kastilku, dan berada di puncak tebing. Tembok-tembok angkuhnya seakan-akan mencengkeram setiap penghuninya. Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku sudah merasa mati. Aku sudah mati.

Aku hanya memandang kosong ketika tubuhku dijatuhkan dari kuda dengan kasar. Ditendang beberapa kali karena tidak mau bangkit juga. Aku ingin berteriak seperti biasanya ketika ada ketidakadilan terjadi di depan mataku. Aku ingin memukul orang-orang kejam ini. Sayangnya, aku sudah terlalu lelah. Tapi ini belum apa-apa dengan neraka yang akan kualami sebentar lagi.

.

.

Makhluk busuk itu membuktikan kata-katanya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku lebih baik mati saja. Karena dia berhasil mencabik-cabik, mencincang-cincang serpihan-serpihan hatiku dan juga kewarasanku.

Aku berlutut di bawah kakinya, memohon-mohon, mengemis-ngemis. "Kumohon, kumohon…lepaskan mereka," aku berkata setengah berteriak. Air mata yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali membasahi lantai dingin selku, membanjir keluar tak terkendali.

Aku benar-benar sudah berteriak-berteriak sekarang. Ketika tiba giliran Satsuki yang sudah berpakaian lusuh dengan luka memar-memar di tubuhnya dibawa masuk. Kedua tangannya yang kotor dan berdarah diletakkan pada sebuah balok kayu tebal. Tenggorokanku sakit, suaraku pecah dan serak karena berteriak-teriak. Jeritan histerisku yang paling nanar keluar ketika akhirnya kapak itu terayun menuju balok kayu itu, disambut teriakan kesakitan yang amat sangat.

"Kumohon…kumohon." Permohonanku hanya seperti mantra rusak yang terbawa angin, tanpa seorang pun yang peduli.

Kemudian teriakan yang lain. Darah yang membanjir di lantai, menggenangi lututku, pekat, memualkan. "Kumohon…kumohon."

Aku ingin mati saja.

Setelah suaraku habis, dan tubuhku didorong menjauh. Kukira, kuharap, inilah giliranku. Kali ini aku tidak bisa menutup mata, penglihatanku mulai mengabur karena air mata. Lakukan segera, aku tidak bisa lagi.

Tapi harapanku kembali dihancurkan ketika kudengar suara dingin itu lagi, aku masih meringkuk di lantai batu dengan genangan merah pekat tanpa peduli, karena aku memang tidak peduli.

"Bersihkan dia dan bawa ke kamarku."

"Baik, Sasuke-sama."

Ya, dia benar, kenapa aku tidak membiarkan diriku dibunuh saja.

Aku akan meminta maaf padanya dan kalau perlu aku akan mengemis agar diberi sebuah pisau dan belati olehnya. Bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak mati saja?

Kenapa!

Kenapa!

Kenapa!

**Karena mereka yang seharusnya mati.**

Suara kering dan kejam dalam kepalaku membuat tubuhku membeku dingin.

Siapa?

**Malaikat penolongmu, sayang. Mereka akan menyesal. Dan seperti katamu membusuk di neraka.**

Apa tujuan hidupku?

Entah kenapa aku tersenyum kecil seiring rambutku ditarik keras dan tubuhku diseret masuk sebuah ruangan lain.

Ya, mereka akan menyesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**

**N**

**I**

**G**

**M**

**A**

**.**

**.**

**D**r**o**w**n**s **i**n J y f i c i a

_**A**__ world of __for__**ever**__ and __**never**_

2010

**By: Rainy Verre**

**Disclaimer : Masashi-san owns Naruto story ever after. **

Rated : T+ (For slight gore)

Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Slight Horror

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, So many strange words, etc.

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen

.

.

.

_Soft whisper in the wind_

_Come here, I'll tell you a story_

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Dulu ketika aku masih berumur 9 tahun, aku menemukan sebuah buku tua di loteng rumah kakek. Buku itu bukan sebuah cerita dengan gambar manis serta sapuan kuas yang lembut. Buku itu menceritakan sebuah negeri—negeri yang jauh. Tentang lautan tak terbatas, dua bulan dan dua matahari. Menceritakan tentang makhluk-makhluk yang kuyakin tak pernah ada—sampai setahun yang lalu aku bisa melihat teman sekelasku sama dengan makhluk-makhluk itu.

Kemudian aku tahu ada yang salah dengan negeri yang seharusnya tidak ada itu—begitu pula denganku, kurasa ada yang salah denganku...

Chapter 6

**Crushed Fate**

**.**

**..**

Aku berhenti berjalan lagi, warna merah menjalar dengan cepat di mukaku ketika perutku meraung dalam skala yang kecil. Dan semakin memerah ketika Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingku juga ikut berhenti.

Oh hebat, sekarang perutku pun memojokkanku untuk segera mencari makanan—minimal kudapan yang layak.

"Sakura."

"Hm," jawabku pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ia berbalik ke arahku, menaikkan satu alis hitam sempurnanya. "Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

"Err…kemarin sore, tapi tenang saja aku—"

"Sebelum pergi nanti kita bisa memesan pizza terlebih dahulu."

Aku hanya memandangnya tak percaya. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia memaksaku dengan sangat terburu-buru untuk ikut dengannya seakan sedang dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati, tapi sekarang menundanya hanya untuk memesan pizza?

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, perjalanan kita nanti akan panjang, aku tidak ingin kau pingsan di tengah jalan," tambahnya seakan tahu apa isi pikiranku, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan berjalan lagi.

Aku berusaha tersenyum dipaksakan. "Oh—oke," sahutku sekenanya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu kami memang bisa tersenyum satu sama lain—itu rekor untukku juga. Tapi tidak semudah kelihatannya mengobrol dengan Sasuke, jawabannya yang satu kalimat adalah suatu keberuntungan bagiku. Karena kebanyakan jawabannya tidak lebih dari dua kata. Mungkin sebenarnya aku memang bukan orang dingin dan tidak suka tersenyum, hanya saja aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat untuk berbicara.

"Rumahku di ujung jalan ini."

"Hn…"

Aku memutar bola mata dan mempercepat langkahku lagi—setidaknya sekarang Sasuke juga memperlambat langkahnya—berusaha menyamai kecepatanku yang seperti nenek tua memakai tongkat. Sejujurnya, jarak rumahku akan ditempuh hanya dengan sepuluh menit bagi orang biasa—Sasuke mungkin lima menit—tapi aku tidak akan bisa dengan kaki siputku ini. Dan aku benar-benar lapar.

"Kita harus masuk secara diam-diam, paman dan bibiku bisa terbangun—semoga mereka sudah kelelahan menungguku dan tidur, aku tidak percaya aku akan benar-benar kabur," kataku pada diriku sendiri, melirik Sasuke yang masih berjalan dengan wajah serius—seakan berpikir tentang sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba saja langkahku terhenti di depan pagar rumahku. Memandangi bangunan ini seperti bayangan hitam legam berlatarkan langit malam. Tidak ada cahaya setitik pun. Kaca-kacanya hitam seperti mata-mata monster yang sedang terlelap.

Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan cengkeraman Sasuke pada lenganku, menarik tubuhku ke belakang sehingga menabrak tubuhnya.

"Sas—"

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, Sakura," bisik Sasuke di samping telingaku. Suaranya tegang dan bergetar. Saat itu aku merasakannya, hembusan angin yang membawa hawa dingin yang luar biasa, merambati punggungku.

"Aku—aku harus masuk. Buku—maksudku barang-barang pentingku ada di dalam," kataku berusaha meyakinkannya, tapi kurasakan suaraku sendiri juga bergetar.

"Bisakah—"

"Tidak," potongku cepat. Ada sesuatu yang mengatakan aku tidak boleh meninggalkan buku itu.

Sasuke menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari pucatnya diiringi pandangan frustasi. Menatapku beberapa saat—sebelum akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah, tapi jangan pergi jauh-jauh dariku, mengerti."

Aku menelan ludah sebentar dan mengangguk—mengacuhkan hawa dingin yang merambati kulitku. Walaupun wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi tapi aku bisa melihat otot-otot tubuhnya menegang, mata onyx-nya memandang tajam ke segala arah.

Aku menarik napas sebelum mengikutinya masuk ke halaman rumah.

Bulan tertutup awan gelap.

.

.

.

Aku menengadah untuk melihat jendela kamar paman Ben dan bibi Keiko, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka berada dalam rumah ini—bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Aku tidak pernah menyangka rumahku akan kelihatan semenyeramkan ini.

Jantungku mulai mempercepat temponya seiring langkah kakiku yang lambat mengekor di belakang Sasuke—kelihatannya dia berusaha mencari pintu samping.

Lagi, ia menarik lenganku—kurasa itu hobi barunya, jangan bilang dia punya fetish terhadap lengan, oh sudahlah, tidak ada waktu untuk bersemu merah saat kami berusaha memasuki rumahku yang berubah seperti pekuburan ini.

"Bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat, sudah kubilang jangan mengambil jarak terlalu jauh dariku," bisik Sasuke. Aku hanya memandang tajam dan tersinggung ke arahnya. "Bukan salahku—"

"Di mana pintu sampingnya?" protes Sasuke cepat, seakan tahu kami sedang memasuki tahap bertengkar lagi. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Semua pintu terkunci," sahutku seadanya.

"Bukan masalah terkunci atau tidak. "

Tak lama kemudian kami sudah tiba di pintu kecoklatan dari kayu ek. Aku memandang sebal ke arah pintu di depanku sedangkan Sasuke dengan tenang memegang gagangnya yang cukup besar terbuat dari tembaga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kau tak bisa mendobraknya begitu saja," desisku yang sekarang giliran menarik lengannya. Sasuke masih tetap tenang melepaskan cengkeramanku dan terus berkonsentrasi memandang gagang pintu yang sejak kapan menjadi menarik baginya. Aku membuka mulut lagi untuk memprotes, tapi kata-kataku tersangkut di tenggorokan ketika kulihat gagang pintu di bawah tangan Sasuke berpendar merah dan meleleh.

Aku hanya berdiri tertegun seperti orang konyol, ketika dengan santainya Sasuke sudah mendorong pintu itu terbuka dan melangkahkan kaki masuk, lima detik kemudian terdengar seruan pelannya,"sebaiknya kau cepat, dan jangan menuliskan kekagumanmu terlalu jelas di keningmu, Sakura." Dia berkata setengah serius setengah bercanda. Lagipula sejak kapan Sasuke Uchiha punya rasa humor.

Aku hanya memutar bola mata lagi dan melangkah masuk.

.

.

~TBC~

Tadaaaah~ #plakk bukkk klontang bletak meong dorr

Hehehe, telat, telat 3 hari, alasannya karena situs tercintah ini harus error~ #halah, ngeles lagi, lol xDDD

Pada kaget, pada kaget?

Ternyata chapter in flashbacknya yang makan tempat, sebenarnya mau flashbacknya sasuke yang kelam tapi malah flashback sakura yang ditampilin, gomen ne tak sesuai rencana, hehe ^^7

Tapi semoga masih pada bersabar membaca fic aneh ini , dan maaf untuk present time ga maju-maju, tenang saja chap besok menegangkan, ga kalah sama chapter 3.

Eniwei, di masa lalu sasu-cake jahattnyaaa~ #dibakar sasu fans

But, don't worry ini happy ending kok, hohoho :D

I hope you like this chapter.

P.s for freaks yang ga bisa dikasih tau secara langsung: Untuk teman-temanku tercinta yang baiik hati di dunia nyata a.k.a sekolah(?) (sarkatis) grrr….ga usah kebanyakan protes dah, pura-pura kek ga kenal, biar keren gitu! (ic21, kiryuukara, ao n ai) you all are annoying, ma cherie~ #dikeroyok massa.

Oh dan buat kiryuukara, permintaanmu untuk scene di kamar tidur itu kaa tolak, titik. Gila aja loh, ini T hun! #dibuang ke jurang. Jangan kecewa ya darl, :*

Oke..ehem..abaikan yang di atas. #minumracuntikus

.

.

Terimakasih-terimakasih untuk para readers yang masih setia RnR. Makasih banyak. C&C juga ya~ saia masih perlu banyak masukan ;)

Jangan lupa ya, kasih saran dan kritik?

I'm trying my best, ^^

Thank u and I luv u all :D

Please review, your reviews make me write! :)

C ya at next chappie, stay tune~ :*


	7. Cowards

**E**

**N**

**I**

**G**

**M**

**A**

**.**

**.**

**D**r**o**w**n**s **in Jyficia**

_**A **__world of __for__**ever **__and __**never**_

2010

**By: Alicera**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi-san owns Naruto story ever after.**

Rated : T+ (For slight gore)

Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Slight Horror

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, So many strange words, etc.

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen

**Chapter 7 **

Cowards

.

.

.

_Let me be your sinful knight_

_Use me to your own heart's content_

_You are the only reason, I shed blood tonight_

* * *

Sunyi senyap. Sama sekali tidak ada lampu menyala. Aku memandangi sofa, kursi-kursi dan perabotan dengan was-was. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah dari jendela, cahaya samar-samar redup, menimbulkan kesan kelabu dan suram di ruangan yang kami lewati. Anehnya, semua jendela terbuka, gorden putih dan biru tua melambai-lambai semakin memberikan kesan suram.

Aku terus memandangi punggung tegap Sasuke di depanku, oke, aku takut jika tiba-tiba ia lenyap dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku benar-benar telah berubah sebagai seorang penakut—jangan salahkan aku, aku seharusnya bersyukur tidak terkena trauma setelah menghadapi kejadian-kejadian gila hari ini.

"Sakura," suara dalam dan pelan Sasuke menyentakkanku dari lamunan.

"Ya?" balasku sepelan mungkin, berusaha menjaga suaraku agar tidak bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Di mana dapurnya?"

"Eh, uh, sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir dengan paman dan bibiku," jawabku, berhenti berjalan dan menggosok lenganku pelan—hanya perasaanku saja atau udara bertambah dingin?

"Di mana kamar mereka?" Sasuke berhenti dan memandangku sesaat.

"Di tingkat atas, kamar paling ujung selatan."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Kau pergilah ke dapur dan makan, aku akan melihat keadaan paman dan bibimu." Sasuke memandangku lama lagi seakan masih menimbang-nimbang tindakan selanjutnya. Sekarang, bisa kulihat konflik berkecamuk di mata hitamnya, bisa kulihat bibirnya menipis membentuk garis lurus, tangannya terkepal erat. Aku seakan bisa merasakan ketegangan di udara dan matanya yang sesekali mengawasi kegelapan di sekelilingku—mata elang tajam yang siap mencabik bahaya yang mendekat.

"Tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkanku sendirian, toh ini di rumahku sendiri, walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin ke atas juga, tapi dengan kecerobohanku bisa-bisa aku membangunkan paman dan bibiku," sahutku dengan kikuk.

"Kau pergilah ke dapur, biar aku saja yang memeriksa keadaan mereka," kata Sasuke lagi, ada sekelebat ekspresi ganjil di matanya yang membuat dahiku mengerut, ada sesuatu yang salah. Menyadari ekspresiku, Sasuke memalingkan muka dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke tangga. Perasaan tidak enak menggumpal di perutku.

"Oke," kataku akhirnya. Aku berusaha menemukan jalan menuju dapur dengan susah payah.

"Oh dan Sakura," suara pelan Sasuke memecah kesunyian lagi. Aku berbalik memandangi sosoknya yang hanya berupa bayangan hitam di tangga.

"Ya?" jawabku.

"Sebaiknya kau mencari semacam senjata di dapur untuk berjaga-jaga, dan kumohon untuk berhati-hati."

Aku mengangguk. "Oke, kau juga." Dan bayangannya sudah lenyap dari pandanganku.

Baiklah, tokoh cerita di film-film seram bertindak bodoh jika mereka mau ditinggal sendirian oleh tokoh yang lain—sekarang aku memaklumi kebodohan mereka. Aku masuk ke dapur dengan langkah pelan, mengawasi sekeliling dengan cermat, bernapas sepelan mungkin. Setelah yakin keadaan aman, aku berjalan menuju kulkas, dengan sedikit susah payah, aku menemukan sekardus susu dan _pie_ yang tinggal setengahnya serta satu bungkus coklat hitam yang menggiurkan.

Aku duduk dengan tubuh mengarah ke pintu masuk. Memandangi ruangan remang-remang di seberang sedikit mengurangi selera makanku. Kulahap makananku satu persatu dan aku masih lapar. Aku memeriksa lemari maupun panci di kompor dan tidak ada sisa makan malam, di dalam kulkas pun tidak ada sisa makanan apa pun. Aneh.

Merasa bosan, aku kembali duduk dan mengawasi ruangan di seberang. Keadaan sunyi senyap, aku hanya mendengar suara napasku dan detak jantungku yang mulai berpacu. Bahkan tubuhku yang bergeser pun menimbulkan suara yang jelas.

Tunggu, kenapa Sasuke tidak kembali juga?

Saat aku bangkit hendak menyusulnya terdengar suara langkah kaki. Pelan. Kemudian berhenti. Aku memincingkan mata berusaha menembus kegelapan. Kosong.

Kemudian suara langkah kaki lagi. Aku menarik napas berusaha menenangkan diri. Aku meraih pisau di meja dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Baiklah, aku muak dengan kegelapan ini. Aku berjalan pelan, meraih saklar lampu.

Klik.

Tidak ada cahaya sama sekali.

Oh, sial.

"Sasuke? Kaukah itu?"

Suara langkah kaki itu mendekat.

Sial. Sial. Seharusnya kututup mulutku saja.

"Sasuke? Ini tidak lucu." Aku bahkan bisa mendengar kepanikan dalam suaraku. Aku mendengus frustasi dan segera mengobrak-abrik semua laci di dapur. Akhirnya menemukan sebuah senter. Berbekal sebilah pisau dan senter aku menceburkan diri ke lautan remang-remang di depanku. Apa pun yang berjalan itu, lebih baik aku menghadapinya langsung daripada dipojokkan di sebuah dapur penuh dengan alat-alat berbahaya.

Aku melangkah satu-satu, sepelan mungkin. Aku belum berani menyalakan senterku, lebih baik dua pihak sama-sama tidak tahu pihak yang lain di mana. Aku memandang nyalang ke sekeliling. Kosong dan kosong. Suara langkah kaki itu tidak terdengar lagi.

Oh, Sasuke, di mana kau? Cepatlah kembali. Aku tersentak dengan pikiranku sendiri. Kenapa sekarang aku begitu tergantung padanya? Walaupun aku cukup ngeri pada kekuatannya tapi aku tidak benar-benar takut padanya. Bahkan, aku merasa sedikit aman ketika bersamanya. Hanya sedikit.

Kemudian suara langkah kaki itu terdengar lagi, lebih jelas. Aku mempertajam pendengaranku. Suara itu seperti langkah diseret-seret dan suara napas berat. Darahku membeku ketika melihat bayangan itu hanya berjarak-jarak sekitar 10 meter dariku, jalannya sempoyongan seperti orang terluka parah. Aku meyalakan senterku dan berteriak nyaring, "Mr. Fuller!"

Wajahnya putih pucat. Mata birunya redup dengan ekspresi menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Aku berlari ke arahnya tepat ketika tubuhnya ambruk ke depan. Aku menopang tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di lantai. "Sa-sakura," bisiknya serak. Kepanikan melandaku bagai gelombang dingin samudera. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Anda?"

"Sa-sakura," suaranya begitu lemah.

"Anda harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Saya akan…."

"Saku…ra," ulangnya dengan susah payah. "Ya?" jawabku kebingungan.

"Lari."

Kemudian kudengar suara logam diseret berbenturan dengan lantai dan suara langkah kaki yang lain. Darahku membeku ketika tanganku telah basah oleh darah. Punggung Mr. Fuller telah terkoyak dengan begitu mengerikan. Keringat dingin telah menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

Oh, tidak lagi.

Ketiga bayangan itu mendekat, terdengar suara tawa kering seorang laki-laki. Tawa lembut yang membuat bulu tengkukku berdiri semua.

"Nah, ketemu." Ketiga bayangan itu semakin mendekat. Aku mengarahkan senterku dengan panik ke arah ketiga sosok itu dan memekik sekeras-kerasnya. Mrs. Fuller dengan ekspresi gila dan pandangan mata nyalang menyeret sebuah kapak berlumuran darah. Paman Ben dengan revolver di tangannya, gemetar dengan wajah penuh kegilaan yang sama. Dan bibi Keiko, bibi Keiko. Wajahnya tenang dan kejam. Ada senyum lebar ganjil yang menghiasi bibirnya. Dan matanya, kekuningan layaknya mata seekor ular kejam dari dasar neraka.

Tiba-tiba bayangan Mrs. Fuller melesat maju, mengayunkan kapaknya tinggi-tinggi. Terdengar bunyi mengerikan ketika logam itu menabrak dan merobek punggung Mr. Fuller lebih lebar. Terdengar erangan berat Mr. Fuller, tubuhnya bergerak, menggeliat pelan di pangkuanku.

Aku berteriak lagi.

Rok dan bajuku sekarang telah terkena darah, bau serta rasanya di kulitku membuatku mual lagi. Tanganku gemetar melepaskan tubuh Mr. Fuller, beringsut menjauh. Bisa kurasakan airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Dengan kekuatan terakhirku aku beranjak dan berlari menjauh.

**Pengecut. Heh.**

Diam!

Dengan jantung berdentum-dentum yang hampir merobek rongga dadaku, aku terus berlari menuju pintu keluar. Air mataku tidak bisa kutahan lagi, dadaku begolak hebat. Dengan nyalang aku mencari pintu keluar. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga.

**Lari dan lari lagi. Hahaha.**

Kubilang diam!

Aku berusaha menjerit sekuat tenaga ketika sebuah tangan menyambar lenganku dan mulutku dibekap dengan erat. Aku meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga. Berusaha menusukkan pisau ke tubuh penyerangku. "Hmm…mm, ummm..."

"Ssst…tenang, Sakura, ini aku."

Tubuhku segera berhenti meronta ketika kudengar suara itu. Setelah aku tenang, Sasuke meyeretku untuk merunduk di belakang sofa ruang tamu. Napasnya berat dan terengah-engah. Wajahnya tegang, samar-samar bisa kulihat keringat menutupi wajahnya. Tangan kirinya memegangi lehernya dengan gemetar.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi, apa kau terluka?" Aku berusaha berbisik sepelan mungkin.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng samar. "Kita harus segera keluar dari sini," ucap Sasuke di antara deru napasnya yang berat.

Aku hanya memandang tidak mengerti. "Sasuke, paman dan bibiku…mereka, kita harus menyelamatkan mereka," kataku hampir terisak. Aku tidak boleh menangis.

Sasuke menggeleng lagi, matanya terpejam dengan tubuh semakin gemetar. "Tidak ada gunanya, Sakura, pikiran mereka telah dikuasai, mereka tidak lebih dari boneka."

"Tidak," sentakku marah. "Pasti ada cara, dan, dan siapa yang melakukan semua ini, Sasuke? Siapa?" Aku berusaha mencari jawaban di mata hitamnya, tapi Sasuke masih tidak mau memandang mataku. "Sasuke," desakku lagi.

"Tidak, Sakura, prioritas utamaku hanya menyelamatkanmu."

Aku hanya memandangnya dengan frustasi. "Jadi kau berharap aku akan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan paman dan bibiku…dan menyelamatkanku kau bilang? Menyelamatkanku dengan bersembunyi seperti tikus," ucapku dengan suara meninggi. Sasuke hanya terdiam, jika ia merasa tersinggung atau harga dirinya terusik, ia tidak menunjukkannya sama sekali.

**Bertingkah sok pahlawan padahal tadi kau juga kabur seperti tikus. Hahaha.**

Diam! Diam!

"Kumohon…Sakura."

"Tidak, pasti ada cara bukan Sasuke? Aku, aku, tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka seperti itu."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sakura." Kali ini suara Sasuke berubah dingin. "Berhenti keras kepala dan ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau menolongku, aku akan pergi sendiri."

**Memangnya kau bisa apa?**

"Sakura," geram Sasuke, mencengkeram erat lenganku lagi. Sekarang bisa kulihat lambang seperti tattoo hitam yang menyebar itu menggeliat di leher Sasuke. Berdenyut liar bercampur dengan tubuh gemetar Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin kabur, tapi aku tidak mau bersembunyi sedangkan keluargaku dalam bahaya," balasku dengan dingin juga. "Lepaskan aku, Sasuke."

"Sakura," desis Sasuke lagi, kali ini hampir putus asa.

**Hihihi. Gadis jahat, kau tahu ia tak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian.**

Suara langkah kaki dan suara kapak diseret terdengar lagi. Kesunyian telah terpecah oleh suara tawa itu lagi. Tubuhku semakin gemetar.

Aku memang tidak terlalu mencintai paman dan bibiku, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka, mereka satu-satunya keluargaku.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menggenggam pisauku semakin erat. Mengingat-ingat isi bukuku tentang mantera penyadar pikiran. Tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih tubuhku mendekat, kurasakan kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin di kedua pipiku yang basah. "Pandang mataku, Sakura." Aku terkejut dengan sikapnya yang cukup emosional ini. Bisa kulihat lagi, konflik luar biasa di mata hitamnya. Mata dalam dan gelap itu mengamati dengan seksama ke dalam mataku seakan mencari-cari sesuatu. Samar-samar bisa kulihat bayangan ketakutan di matanya. Tapi takut akan apa?

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" bisikku pelan, sedikit kehabisan napas melihat ke dalam mata tak berdasarnya.

"Sakura…apa kau takut padaku?"

Aku cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Dahiku mengerut bingung. "Tentu saja tidak, ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangannya dan mengangkat tubuhku untuk berdiri. Kami berjalan keluar dari persembunyian kami. Tiga sosok itu ternyata telah menunggu di ujung ruangan. Wajah ganjil bibi Keiko tersenyum lebar lagi, rambut hitam panjangnya tegerai indah. Namun, tidak ada yang membuatku lebih membuatku gemetar daripada mata kuning kejam itu.

"Nah, nah, sudah selesai bicaranya, aku cukup baik bukan memberikan kalian waktu, bukan begitu Sasuke-kun?" tawa lembut mengerikan terdengar. Lidah basah dan panjang mengusap bibir yang dihiasi senyum mengerikan itu. Mata kuningnya berpindah dari mata Sasuke ke arahku. "Ah, Sakura, bukan?"

"Siapa kau?!" Aku memasang wajah sedingin mungkin. "Kenapa kau mengenal kami?"

"Khukhukhu, kasar sekali, tuan puteri-mu ini Sasuke-kun." Dia tergelak lagi. Tawanya membawa rasa dingin yang amat sangat.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa emosi. Seringai entah makhluk apa yang ada di dalam bibi Keiko semakin lebar. "Lepaskan mereka, dan mari kita rundingkan apa maumu."

"Kau selalu berbicara ke pokok permasalahan, Sasuke-kun." Tawa mengerikan itu hampir membuatku berjengit lagi. "Singkatnya begini, kita punya dua pilihan di sini untukmu, Sakura."

Aku merasa mual hanya mendengar namaku diucapkan olehnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja alasan kau tidak kabur adalah karena paman dan bibimu. Jadi akan kutukarkan paman dan bibimu dan juga satu tetanggamu—maaf tetanggamu yang lain sudah mati, dengan buku spesialmu."

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!" geramku penuh emosi.

Makhluk itu menarik napas panjang. "Kurasa kau tidak sepintar kelihatannya, pikirkan dulu baik-baik, jika kau tidak mau memberikan buku itu, akan kubuat—kami," katanya merentangkan kedua tangannya,"membunuhmu."

Aku menggenggam pisauku erat-erat. Masih berpikir mantera apa yang dapat digunakan.

"Dan sebenarnya, kau hanya punya satu pilihan karena ketika kubuat tiga orang zombie ini menyerangmu dan melukaimu, maka Sasuke-kun akan mencabik mereka hingga berkeping-keping, jadi hasilnya tetap sama—mereka akan mati."

Aku gemetar menahan marah. "Dan jika kuserahkan buku itu?"

"Sakura," suara Sasuke memperingatkanku.

"Akan kulepaskan mereka dan kalian bisa pergi bersama dengan selamat."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan frustasi. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tahu seberapa berharga buku itu, apakah cukup berharga hingga harus mengorbanku nyawa tiga—empat orang. Aku memandang Sasuke sesaat—wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Tapi apakah makhluk ini bisa dipercaya?

"Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku. Dan cepat, aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktu."

Aku menarik napas lagi. Menegakkan tubuhku. "Sasuke," kataku pelan.

Sasuke menoleh padaku.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuh tiga orang itu."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura?"

"Pokoknya, jangan sakiti mereka, apa pun yang terjadi."

Sasuke hanya terdiam memandangku dengan tajam.

"Apakah kau mau berjanji?"

"Tidak."

Aku memandangnya dengan marah. Sasuke hanya balas memandangku dengan sorot mata dingin tanpa emosi. "Jika mereka menyakitimu, akan kubunuh mereka semua," kata Sasuke tenang.

Aku berjuang menjaga ekspresiku tetap marah, bukannya bergidik ngeri—mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata sekejam itu tanpa emosi sama sekali—seakan ia sedang berkata bahwa ia akan berlibur ke rumah neneknya akhir minggu ini.

"Aku bukan bayi yang harus selalu kau lindungi, Sasuke," tukasku tajam.

"Dan aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau atur-atur."

Aku berusaha tetap tenang memandang matanya yang seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin itu.

"Khukhukhu, menarik sekali, kalau begitu akan ada banyak darah malam ini, banyak darah, kau suka darah bukan, Sasuke-kun?" Lidah menjijikkan itu menyapu bibirnya dengan pelan, mata kekuningan itu menari-nari gembira oleh kegilaan. "Nah, mari kita mulai."

Mrs. Fuller dan paman Ben berjalan pelan ke arah kami. Tubuh Sasuke menegang, mata hitamnya telah berubah merah. Tubuhnya siap menerjang dua sosok di depan kami.

"Sasuke!" teriakku, memandang tajam ke arahnya. "Jika kau menyentuh mereka aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Rupanya kata-kataku memberikan pengaruh, Sasuke kembali berdiri tegak, rahangnya menegang dan tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Jangan—berani-beraninya kau mendekat," tambahku. "Kumohon percayalah padaku, aku bisa menyelesaikan ini," tambahku lagi.

**Hahahaha. Benarkah?**

"Khukhukhu, masih patuh seperti anjing, Sasuke-kun, hanya diancam dengan kata-kata seperti itu—ayo bergabunglah dengan pesta ini."

"Sasuke!" teriakku sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Aku mengingat semua mantera penyadar pikiran yang pernah kubaca. Merapalkannya hampir tanpa tahu sudah berapa mantera yang kuucapkan, tapi tetap tidak ada perubahan. Aku memandang dua sosok di depanku dengan hati-hati, ketika mereka dengan sempoyongan semakin mendesakku ke belakang.

Ayolah, ayolah.

"Sama sekali tidak menarik, kau sekarang berubah menjadi penakut, Sasuke-kun," kata makhluk itu sambil menyeringai semakin lebar. "Baiklah, untuk menambah semarak suasana, kau tetap harus bergabung, tunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya pada tuan puterimu ini."

Sasuke mengerang dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Lambang hitam di lehernya seakan tumbuh kembali. Napas Sasuke berat dan bergetar.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun, akan ada banyak darah," dia tertawa kejam lagi.

Terdengar bunyi pelatuk revolver ditarik dan yang kusadari setelahnya adalah rasa panas yang amat sangat di kaki kiriku, air mata mengalir ke pipiku ketika tubuhku ambruk. Rasa sakit ini hampir membuatku pingsan. Sesaat kupikir aku memang pingsan ketika kudengar ledakan tawa makhluk gila itu.

Dan kuharap aku memang pingsan saja.

"Tidak! Sasuke!" teriakku sekuat tenaga. "Tidaaak!" raungku dengan air mata berlinangan. Tawa iblis itu masih terus bergema di ruangan ini.

"Tidaaak, kau tidak boleh…tidaaak!" aku menyeret tubuhku sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikannya. "Kumohon…tidaaak! Sasuke!"

Tapi ketika semua itu benar-benar dimulai, aku hanya bisa membeku, memandang dengan mata nanar dan air mata berlinangan. Semuanya seakan terjadi begitu pelan, semua gambar, warna seakan terpatri dalam ingatanku.

Lambang hitam itu telah benar-benar menyebar hingga menutupi wajahnya. Mengubah warna kulitnya menjadi benar-benar jelek, walaupun tidak seluruh tubuhnya berubah. Rambutnya menjadi lebih panjang dan ikut berubah warna, matanya hanyalah sepasang manik kejam tanpa emosi. Bibirnya berubah biru dengan seringai keji. Tidak ada sama sekali sisa-sisa ketampanannya. Tidak ada sisa-sisa dari mata hitam misterius yang biasanya menenggelamkan setiap gadis yang melihatnya. Tangan kanannya telah berubah warna menjadi warna jelek dengan bentuk aneh seperti hasil mutasi gagal, kuku-kukunya meruncing. Dan dia melesat dengan begitu anggunnya.

Suara tawa makhluk di dalam bibi Keiko masih terus terdengar. "Tunjukkan padanya Sasuke-kun, begitu indahnya dirimu sekarang, lihat wajah tuan puterimu, Sasuke-kun. Hahahaha."

Aku ingin memejamkan mata tapi tidak bisa. _Revolver_ dan pergelangan tangan Paman Ben telah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Tapi seakan tanpa merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, paman Ben dengan membabi buta tetap menyerang makhluk itu—maksudku Sasuke, kuku-kuku jarinya yang runcing mengoyak tubuh Paman Ben. Mematahkan tulang-tulangnya dengan begitu brutal.

Darah. Darah. Terlalu banyak darah.

Darah di mana-mana. Aku hanya memandang nanar dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Hahahaha, indah sekali, Sasuke-kun."

Mrs. Fuller mengayunkan kapaknya, dan menebas lengan Sasuke, darah mengucur keluar. Segera, Sasuke membuang tubuh Paman Ben ke lantai dan mematahkan lengan Mrs. Fuller, merebut kapaknya dan menebasnya berkali-kali hingga teronggok di lantai tak bergerak, namun Sasuke tetap mengayunkan kapaknya tanpa henti. Darah meleleh di lantai.

"Hahahaha, sudah, Sasuke-kun, dia sudah mati, hahahaha…."

Tiba-tiba tawa mengerikan itu berhenti ketika kepala bibi Keiko jatuh dan menggelinding di lantai. Tubuh tanpa kepala itu ambruk.

Aku harus memeluk diriku sendiri ketika aku tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhku yang gemetar, mataku nanar memandang lantai di bawahku. Air mataku menetes satu-satu di lantai.

Semuanya hening.

Aku menggigil oleh rasa takut dan amarah.

"Sakura," suara pelan Sasuke semakin membuatku beringsut mundur.

Tangis sudah mencekat di tenggorokanku. Tubuhku menggigil dan gemetar. Semua bayangan itu. Mata itu. Darah. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya.

Darah. Banyak sekali darah.

"Sakura," kata Sasuke lagi. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau kau melihatku dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tapi semua sudah selesai. Ayo kita obati lukamu dan bersihkan dirimu juga," suara Sasuke yang lembut membuatku ragu apakah itu memang benar Sasuke.

Ketika tangannya menyentuh lenganku, tubuhku membeku oleh rasa takut, jijik dan marah. Aku menepis tangannya dengan keras.

"Jangan sentuh aku," desisku penuh kebencian dan rasa jijik. Tangisku pecah, tubuhku semakin gemetar hebat. "Kau membunuh mereka. Kau membunuh mereka. Kau membunuh mereka," bisikku di tengah usahaku menahan air mata.

"Sakura, lukamu harus—"

"Kubilang jangan sentuh aku! Dasar **monster**."

Bisa kurasakan tubuh Sasuke membeku di depanku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Jika tidak dalam kondisi setengah gila aku akan menyadari betapa dingin dan tanpa emosi suara Sasuke. "Betapa pun kau takut dan jijik padaku, setidaknya pandanglah aku, Sakura."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku perlahan bersiap melihat makhluk itu. Tapi yang ada hanya Sasuke yang kukenal, dengan ekspresi luar biasa dingin. Pupil mata merahnya berputar menjerat mataku. Kemudian yang kulihat setelahnya adalah kegelapan hangat dan nyaman yang menyelimutiku—membuatku merasa semua kejadian ini hanya mimpi.

.

_We have been surviving on lies._

.

.

Big thanks for un-login readers chapter 6 kemarin c:

**Ma Simba. ****HarunoZuka. Vvvv. ****mayu akira. Kikyo Fujikazu. Hikari Shinju. MisakiA7X. ****Sasusaku. Ai Nakamura**** . ****lolycuka' pink**** . ****SyahdunyamembacaFF. ****NaJlamalia. ****Sakusasu. **** kyuhyun lophe. ****Sei. Ney-chan**** . ****SONE BiSha Uchiha. uciha sakura**** . **

Yang login saya bales pake PM yaa :D

So jreng jreng jreng~ I am back! Hohoho. Hai semuanyaaa~ Do you miss me? XD

Okay, absolutely no, I know. Setelah berjuang dengan writer's block, akhirnya saya berhasil keluar, hahahaha. Maafkan atas ketidakjelasan saya. Dan terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang masih bertanya dan nagih fic-fic saya. :D *ngasih kado satu-satu*

Dan okay, ngomong-ngomong soal cerita ini. Kenapa jadi dark romance gini, hah? *head bang* Maaf ini harusnya dark fantasy. Dan kenapa dari kemaren ini cerita muter-muter di Sasuke dan Sakura doang? Dan kenapa ga sampe-sampe juga di negeri ga jelas itu? Dan menurut saya deskrip di chap ini minim sekali, hohoho. Dan ga usah pada protes kalau Sakura di chapter ini nyebelin, keras kepala, jahat de el el. Saya ingin membuat perkembangan karakter, dan rencananya memang dari awal karakter Sakura seperti ini hingga nanti ada perkembangan. Maaf bagi yang kecewa, ohohoho *dibakar* ;D

Saya mohon untuk bersabar ya. Ini bukan akan jadi kisah cinta lebay, dengan makhluk keren super posesif pada tokoh wanitanya, err…sebenarnya agak sih, tapi ini lebih gelap dan muter-muter (iklan?) Walaupun di chapter ini agak lebay dan kurang tujuannya (?) maksudku heloo, terus kenapa kalau diserang oleh 3 zombie dan endingnya mereka juga kalah. Okee, sudahlah, semoga semuanya suka chapter ini, walaupun saya agak ragu. LOL XD Maaf atas bacotan kepanjangan ini. Terimakasih semuanya. Berikan kritik dan saran juga yaa. :D

Ganbatte. Stay tuned. :D

Sincerely

Fading fairytale


	8. Hurting You, Hurting Me

**E**

**N**

**I**

**G**

**M**

**A**

**.**

**.**

**D**r**o**w**n**s **i**n Jyficia

_**A **__world of __for__**ever **__and __**never**_

2010

**By: Alicera**

**Disclaimer : Masashi-san owns Naruto story ever after.**

Rated : T+ (For slight gore)

Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Slight Horror

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, So many strange words, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Hurting You, Hurting Me. **

**.**

_We are all struggling to find the ending_

_Even if it is all a bad joke of a dream, don't worry_

_I will stay and lie truthfully_

_._

Terdengar suara keran diputar dan air mengalir. Sasuke membersihkan tangannya dari darah yang mulai mengering. Sasuke memandangi air meyapu darah kental dan hampir mengering di sela jemarinya. Sesaat wajahnya tampak begitu kosong dan detik berikutnya kemarahan membara di mata hitamnya, tangannya mengepal, membuka dan mengepal lagi. Rahangnya menegang sesaat. Jika tatapan biasa bisa melelehkan besi maka keran di depan Sasuke sudah tidak berbentuk. Sasuke menarik napas panjang, melemaskan tangannya yang sempat menegang dan gemetar.

Wajah pias tanpa emosi itu kembali lagi. Mata _onyx_-nya dengan kosong memandangi air mengalir. Cairan bening itu berubah kemerahan. Lama, Sasuke terus memandangi warna kulit tangannya kembali ke pualam pucat. Sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya luka menganga berdarah di lengannya.

"—ke-kun, Sasuke-kun, hey, Sasuke-kun," sebuah suara berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? Lukamu harus segera disembuhkan, biar kubantu membersihkan," Karin berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke. Mata _ruby_-nya mengawasi sosok Sasuke dengan khawatir. Di tangan Karin terdapat handuk dan sabun.

Ruangan dapur remang-remang, hampir gelap. Dan sosok Sasuke melebur dengan pas dalam kegelapan di sekelilingnya.

Kepala berambut _raven _itu menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Mata _onyx_-nya seperti baru dicelupkan ke dalam kebekuan musim dingin yang kejam.

Karin benci sekali mata itu. Karena di dalam mata itu sama sekali tidak ada emosi, hanya ada kegelapan dan kebutaan. Karin benci ketika mata Sasuke berubah seperti itu, mata seperti itu memerangkapnya, membangkitkan rasa kasihan dan rasa tidak terima. Karena mata itu tidak pernah sekali pun melihatnya. Tidak pernah sekali pun mata itu mengakui keberadaannya.

"Sasuke-kun, biar—"

"Aku bisa sendiri, Karin," jawab Sasuke dingin. Dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada air yang mengalir. Matanya memandang kosong lagi ke tangannya.

"Biar kusembuhkan lenganmu, Sasuke-kun, sebelum terkena infeksi," kata Karin lagi, dengan gugup ia membetulkan letak kaca matanya. Ada sesuatu dalam aura Sasuke yang membuat Karin merasa ikut kedinginan juga.

"Kenapa, apakah kau sakit?"—tentu saja, lenganmu terluka seperti itu. "Apakah karena pertempuran tadi?"—tentu saja, karena gadis itu, bukan, Sasuke-kun? Aku hanya melihatnya tergeletak di sofa dan aku sudah sangat tidak menyukainya, pikir Karin dalam hati.

"Sasuke-k— "

"Karin." Masih mengamati air yang mengalir di tangannya, Sasuke menjawab tanpa emosi. Bukan peringatan, bukan perintah, bukan permohonan.

Karin menarik napas panjang, "Baiklah, aku letakkan handuk dan sabunnya di sini," sahut Karin pelan sambil meletakkan barang-barang di tangannya ke atas meja. Karin melangkah pergi dengan enggan.

Berapa kali pun Karin diperlakukan seperti itu, masih saja ia belum bisa terbiasa dengan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ah, mungkin tidak akan pernah.

.

.

Karin kembali ke ruang tengah yang diterangi cahaya lilin. Listrik di rumah ini terputus. Dan tidak ada yang berani membuat cahaya yang terlalu kuat atau mencurigakan. Karin memperhatikan kesibukan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Naruto dengan frustasi berjalan ke sana-kemari dengan langkah keras. Sesekali berhenti dan menarik napas panjang.

"Naruto, _please_, bisakah kau tenang, aku sedang berkonsentrasi di sini, lagipula apa gunanya kau berputar-putar begitu," kata Ino dengan kesal, tangannya dengan sibuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Sakura terbaring dengan wajah tenang di atas sofa, walaupun noda-noda darah tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya, sehingga Ino yakin bahwa ia bukan pingsan atau tidur biasa. Dan, melihat keadaan Sasuke, kelihatannya telah terjadi sesuatu sebelumnya. Ino harus bergidik juga melihat keadaan mayat-mayat di ruang tamu. Ino tidak asing lagi dengan kebrutalan pembunuh berdarah dingin tapi tetap saja membayangkan orang-orang tidak tahu apa-apa itu mati dengan mengenaskan, membawa rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya.

Naruto mengerang frustasi. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang setelah dipaksa membersihkan potongan-potongan mayat seperti itu, dan Sasuke-_teme_ berubah menjadi anak emo yang ngambek di sudut ruangan seperti itu, hmph—" Naruto menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan melirik dengan kesal ke arah ruangan dapur gelap tempat Sasuke berada.

"Ya, aku tahu, Naruto, tapi kita harus bersabar menunggu Kakashi-_sensei_," sahut Ino sambil meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke kening Sakura.

Cahaya lilin yang terkena angin membuat bayangan orang-orang di ruangan itu sedikit bergoyang-goyang. Jika mereka semua diam, maka rumah itu akan luar biasa sunyi. Kenyataan itu membawa aura tidak nyaman pada masing-masing orang.

"Oi, _blondie_, berhenti berputar-putar, aku jadi membayangkan nanas menggelinding ke mana-mana," celetuk Suigetsu yang duduk di sofa dengan seringai lebar.

"Si-siapa yang kau panggil _blondie_, hah, dasar—dasar makhluk tak padat, _Baka_," balas Naruto sengit.

Suigetsu hanya terkekeh. "Jawaban yang brilian," kata Suigetsu sarkatis. " Aku tahu kau tak bermaksud merusak pemandangan tapi kumohon, _blondie_, berhentilah menggelinding ke mana-mana. Kau—"

"Diam, Suigetsu—aku tahu kau bosan, " potong Ino kesal, " tapi jangan menganggu Naruto atau akan kusuruh Naruto menggunakanmu untuk merebus ramen instannya."

"Hey," protes Naruto. Naruto, bergidik membayangkan perkataan Ino—membayangkan Suigetsu masuk ke dalam perutnya? Oh, tidak, terimakasih.

Suigetsu hanya terkekeh lagi.

"Dan sebagai catatan, jangan menyebut-nyebut _blondie_, aku juga ikut tersinggung, kau tahu, " tambah Ino sambil sedikit tersenyum geli.

Suigetsu hanya mengangkat bahu, "Yeah, baiklah-baiklah, _blondie_."

Tapi akhirnya ia diam juga. Juugo yang duduk di samping Suigetsu hanya terdiam memandangi cahaya lilin yang bergerak-gerak di meja.

"Aku jadi ingin makan ramen," gumam Naruto sambil kembali berputar-putar.

Neji bersandar pada tembok di belakang sofa. Tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya. Matanya juga sesekali mengawasi sekitar—menembus kegelapan dengan mudah. " Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, jika kita tidak cepat, kita bisa terlambat," kata Neji cukup keras.

"Ya, dan ini semua salah Sasuke-_teme_," sahut Naruto setengah merajuk. Ia masih tidak terima bahwa dalam satu hari harus mengurusi mayat-mayat sebanyak dua kali.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ juga belum datang," tambah Ino lagi. "Dan apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Sakura, kelihatannya Sasuke menggunakan _Sharingan_-nya lagi." Ino menarik napas panjang, suasana benar-benar suram. Bahkan, Naruto yang biasanya ceria, kini tampak gelisah dan kesal. Karin yang biasanya sibuk mencari perhatian Sasuke atau kalau tidak bertengkar dengan Suigetsu, kini terdiam memandangi tembok di sampingnya. Ino memandangi sosok yang terlelap di depannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sakura?

.

_Bagaimana jika saat aku nanti terbangun, semua ini bukan kenyataan?_

_Jangan khawatir, aku akan terus berbohong untukmu._

_._

Sasuke dengan enggan berjalan ke kursi di ujung ruangan dan duduk tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Semua terdiam, memandang Sasuke dengan kebingungan. Sasuke hanya membuang muka dan mengacuhkan semua orang.

"_Teme_, aku tahu kau itu antisosial _Teme_, tapi kau kelihatan aneh sekali, " akhirnya suara Naruto memecah kesunyian. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Sasuke?" kata Naruto akhirnya. Merasakan aura tidak biasa pada sahabatnya, ekspresi Naruto berubah khawatir. Mata birunya memandang Sasuke dengan penasaran. Karin dengan gelisah duduk di tempatnya—menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkan sesuatu.

Sunyi.

Ino memijat keningnya yang tidak sakit. Ia memandang sosok di depannya, kemudian memandang Sasuke dan memandang Sakura lagi. Pasti, terjadi sesuatu. Ino bangkit dan menggosok lengannya pelan. Walaupun tidak kentara, tapi setiap orang kelihatan lelah. Terutama, Sasuke dan Juugo. Sebentar lagi pasti rasa kantuk menyerang semua orang.

Neji mengamati interaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan tenang.

"Sebelum ini, apa yang terjadi, Sasuke? Walaupun, Sakura kelihatan tenang, tapi aliran _ficels_-nya tidak beraturan, padahal biasanya ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik," kata Neji. Alisnya terangkat dan matanya memandang Sasuke dengan tajam.

" Ya, kau benar, Neji, Sakura bukan tertidur biasa, kau menggunakan _Sharingan_ kan, Sasuke?" tambah Ino. "Dia tidak pingsan biasa, well, lebih tepatnya kau memaksanya untuk jatuh tertidur."

"Aa," sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke, kau tahu itu berbahaya, jurus itu seperti _morfin_ dosis tinggi, menekan alam bawah sadarnya seperti ini—kau pasti punya alasan?" desak Ino.

Naruto menarik napas panjang. Sasuke selalu mengejeknya bodoh, tapi kadang-kadang kebodohan Sasuke melebihi dirinya. Dan, tidak ada yang mengenal Sasuke lebih baik dari dirinya. Kecurigaan Naruto, ia suarakan juga, " Sasuke, mayat-mayat itu—siapa mereka?"

Walaupun hampir tidak kentara, tapi napas Sasuke terhenti sejenak. "Sudah kubilang, itu tetangga-tetangga Sakura, mereka berusaha menyerangnya, bahkan salah satunya menembak Sakura, jadi terpaksa kubunuh mereka," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa kalian tidak lari saja kalau begitu?" tambah Neji dengan pelan.

"Lagipula untuk apa tetangga-tetangga Sakura menyerangnya?" suara Ino terdengar lagi.

Suara Sasuke berubah tegang. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahu, aku hanya melindungi Sakura."

"Sasuke, di antara mayat-mayat itu tidak ada keluarga Sakura, bukan?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang berada di kepala masing-masing orang, disuarakan juga oleh Naruto. Suasana berubah dingin dan tegang. Setiap orang tidak berani bersuara. Hanya Naruto yang masih membuka suara, kali ini suaranya lebih ramah dan ringan. "Sasuke, ayolah, kau membuat kita semua khawatir."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ia memandang semua orang tanpa ekspresi. "Ya, dua di antara mereka paman dan bibi Sakura dan aku membunuh mereka di depan mata Sakura, " kata Sasuke dengan kaku.

Setiap orang menarik napas kaget. Kengerian terbayang di wajah Ino dengan jelas. Naruto berekspresi marah yang ditahan. Ketegangan terpancar di wajah masing-masing orang.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar _Teme_, " geram Naruto, memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ia memandang sahabatnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku," sambung Sasuke akhirnya, ia kelihatan frustasi dan marah pada diri sendiri, tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan kursi. "Orochimaru—dia merasuki bibi Sakura dan mengaktifkan segel kutukanku dengan paksa. Saat semua sudah selesai, semua—semua," Sasuke seperti kehilangan kata-kata.

Hening.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke, dan itu lah alasan kenapa kau membuat Sakura seperti ini." Ino menggelengkan kepala sedih.

"Walaupun secara teknis, ini semua salahmu, tapi kami tidak bisa menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya," gumam Neji pelan.

"Ya, kita tahu bagaimana Orochimaru. Paman dan bibi Sakura tidak mungkin kembali seperti semula, "sambung Naruto, memandang sosok Sakura dengan tatapan sedih dan menyesal. "Walaupun begitu, kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya benar, dan bagi Sakura kau adalah yang paling bersalah."

Sasuke hanya terdiam lagi. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kita harus membuat Sakura tersadar, Sasuke, " kata Ino akhirnya. "Kau tidak bisa lari dari respon dan emosinya, kita tidak mungkin membawanya kemana-mana dengan keadaan tidak sadar."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, " akhirnya suara dalam Sasuke menyetujui. Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah sofa tempat Sakura berbaring. Mata hitamnya memandang sosok terlelap itu sebentar, sebelum berlutut dan menempelkan kedua jarinya di dahi Sakura. "_Kai_," bisik Sasuke pelan.

Sosok itu masih terdiam sampai bola mata Sakura mulai bergerak-gerak di balik kelopak matanya. Kemudian mata hijau itu terbuka, pandangannya masih belum fokus dan suram. Ia memandang langit-langit yang gelap dengan kebingungan. Ino segera membantu Sakura untuk duduk dan memberikan botol air mineral pada Sakura. Setelah selesai minum, Sakura memandang sekeliling dengan wajah semakin kebingungan, ada orang-orang baru yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Sakura, memegangi kepalanya yang masih pening. Sampai akhirnya pandangannya sampai pada sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di dekatnya. Mata hitam tanpa ekspresi itu memandangnya dengan begitu intens. Tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, ingatan-ingatan tentang kejadian sebelumnya datang menghantam Sakura dengan kejam. Napasnya tertahan dan bola mata _zamrud-_nya melebar.

Emosi datang berganti-ganti di mata Sakura. Pertama ketidak-percayaan yang amat sangat, kemudian kepanikan, kemudian ketakutan dan yang terakhir kemarahan dan kebencian.

"Kau—" suara Sakura berat dan sarat amarah, tubuhnya gemetar. Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua mata hijaunya. Sesaat kemudian, tubuhnya melesat dan menubruk Sasuke, membuat Sasuke ambruk ke lantai. Tubuhnya yang menghantam lantai sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke berjengit atau menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan. Tangan Sakura yang gemetar mencengkeram leher Sasuke dengan keras.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino dan Naruto hampir bersamaan.

"Sasu-Sasuke-kun," jeritan panik Karin terdengar di antara tarikan napas kaget yang lain.

Suara napas Sakura berat, matanya liar memandang Sasuke, air mata Sakura yang panas jatuh satu-satu ke pipi Sasuke. Sakura terisak pelan. "Kenapa, Sasuke," desis Sakura serak. "Sekarang, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa," tangis yang berusaha Sakura tahan, akhirnya pecah juga. "Kenapa-kenapa? Kenapa! Jawab aku!"

"Sakura, tenanglah, sekarang pikiranmu sedang kalut," Ino berusaha menenangkan.

Akan tetapi cengkeraman pada leher Sasuke semakin mengeras. Sasuke masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Mata hitamnya hanya memandang air mata itu mengalir satu-satu pada pipi Sakura. Mata hijau itu begitu menusuk dan terluka. "Aku—aku benar-benar sendirian sekarang, sialan kau Uchiha," geram Sakura lagi semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya. "Pam-an Ben, Bibi—Bibi Keiko, " bisik Sakura tersendat-sendat, air mata semakin deras mengalir. "Apakah begitu mudahnya bagimu untuk membunuh orang, seperti membalikkan telapak tangan, begitu?"

Sasuke masih tidak bersuara apa pun.

"Apakah kau sudah benar-benar sakit, apakah begitu mudahnya bagimu untuk memotong-motong orang seperti itu, apakah kau tidak punya hati nurani lagi, hah! Jawab aku, Sasuke! Jawab aku! Jawab! Jawab!" teriak Sakura hampir histeris. "Beri aku alasan dan bukan karena kau psiko sakit yang suka membunuh orang hanya untuk bermain-main!"

Berbagai emosi berkelebat pada wajah Sakura. Tangan Sakura terangkat satu, mengepal dan menghantam rahang Sasuke dengan keras. Pukulan itu membuat wajah Sasuke dipaksa menengok ke arah kanan. Tapi ekspresi Sasuke masih tidak berubah.

Ruangan sunyi senyap, hanya terdengar napas Sakura yang berat dan terputus-putus.

Sakura menggeram lagi ketika Sasuke masih terdiam, memandang sekeliling, mata Sakura menemukan pisau miliknya tergeletak di atas meja. Segera saja pisau itu melayang dan berpindah tempat ke tangannya.

"Sakura, apa—" teriakan Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Sakura, kumohon kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan," sambung Ino panik.

"Sasuke-kun! Pergi dari gadis gila itu!" teriakan Karin juga tidak kalah keras.

Wajah Sasuke masih tanpa ekspresi, memandang wajah Sakura yang menggelap.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke, apa kau tidak takut wajah rupawanmu tidak rupawan lagi," bisik Sakura, menempelkan pisau itu di pipi Sasuke. "Apakah kau tidak takut kulit pualam ini ternodai oleh bekas luka, hmm?" Air mata menetes lagi dengan cepat, penglihatan Sakura mulai mengabur oleh air mata yang deras mengalir.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak melawan?!" teriak Karin lagi. Semua orang memandang dengan tegang kejadian di depan mereka.

"Sakura, tenanglah, buang pisau itu, " kata Neji pelan.

Tapi seakan tuli, Sakura mengangkat pisau itu, ujungnya berkilat terkena cahaya lilin.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke! Atau kau akan menyesal!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Akhirnya bibir Sasuke membuka, suaranya dalam dan tanpa emosi. "Lakukan, jika itu membuatmu merasa lega."

Tangan Sakura gemetar. "Kau—kau, memang—memang…."

Pisau itu terjatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi denting keras. Dengan gemetar Sakura beringsut menjauh dari Sasuke, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya, sesekali punggung tangannya mengusap air mata yang deras mengalir. Pundak Sakura bergetar dan terguncang karena menahan tangis.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang bersuara.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura dibungkus oleh jaket hangat.

"Nah, sekarang, tenanglah, Sakura," sebuah suara yang ramah berkata di sampingnya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_!"

"_Sensei_!"

"Yo—semuanya, maaf aku terlambat." Kakashi menjawab dengan cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ja-Jangan, berkata 'yo' seenaknya! Dasar guru tidak bertanggung jawab," kata Naruto sewot. Walapun begitu, ketegangan di wajah Naruto sudah menghilang—digantikan kelegaan karena guru mereka sudah datang—begitu juga yang lainnya, ketegangan sudah menghilang dari mata mereka.

"_Yare-yare_, kelihatannya, aku sudah melewatkan banyak hal," sahut Kakashi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Banyak hal?! Kami hampir mati terkena serangan jantung!" balas Ino tak kalah kesal.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum sambil memandang ke sekeliling. "Tapi, aku bersyukur tidak ada dari kalian yang terluka—ah, " Kakashi berhenti sebentar sambil memandang Sasuke," sebaiknya segera kau sembuhkan lukamu, Sasuke—dan aku tak tahu kau semasokis ini, itu tadi sangat romantis—walaupun dengan cara yang cukup mengerikan," goda Kakashi sambil tersenyum. "Ah, masa muda dengan drama-dramanya."

Perkataan Kakashi membawa tawa kecil dari masing-masing orang.

Sasuke yang telah duduk di lantai, hanya menjawab, "Tch." Dan segera membuang muka.

"Nah, sekarang, Sakura, ayo kita ke dapur dan membuat sesuatu yang hangat untukmu," kata Kakashi lembut sambil membantu Sakura yang masih terus menangis untuk berdiri. Kakashi membantu Sakura berjalan ke dapur. Setelah dua orang itu lenyap, Naruto dan Ino hampir bersamaan menjatuhkan diri ke sofa dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

"_Holy ramen_, jantungku," gumam Naruto sambil menggosok-gosok keningnya. "Lain kali, jika hal ini terjadi lagi dan Sakura gagal membunuhmu, _Teme_, ingatkan aku untuk melakukannya."

Sasuke hanya menarik napas panjang dan mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto. Akan tetapi, ketegangan dan pandangan tanpa perasaan itu perlahan menghilang dari Sasuke, ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan dengan agak limbung ke arah kursi di pojok ruangan.

"Sasuke-kun, lukamu!" kata Karin panik, ia segera beranjak menghampiri Sasuke. Suigetsu hanya mengangkat bahu dengan malas, kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan berkeliling. Juugo masih duduk di sofa sambil mengawasi lilin di meja yang sudah berkurang setengahnya. Neji masih bersandar di tembok dengan mata terpejam.

Ino mendesah lagi, kemudian akhirnya berkata," Biar aku sembuhkan lukamu, Sasuke."

.

.

Aku memandangi _mug_ berisi coklat panas di antara jemariku yang dingin. Setelah selesai mengisi milikku, Kakashi-_sensei_ menuangkan air dari cerek yang baru saja mendidih dari kompor ke _mug_ miliknya. Kemudian ia menarik kursi di seberang meja, duduk, dan memandangku dengan senyum yang ramah. Tangisku sudah hampir menghilang hanya tinggal sesenggukan kecil. Setelah emosiku mereda, yang kurasakan hanya rasa lelah yang amat sangat—rasa-rasanya aku ingin tertidur dan tidak usah bangun lagi. Aku begitu marah dan sedih sampai-sampai tidak sempat untuk merasa malu dengan tindakanku sebelumnya.

"Minumlah, Sakura, itu akan membuatmu merasa nyaman," kata Kakashi-_sensei_ sambil meniup permukaan _mug_ sebelum meminum coklat panasnya dengan perlahan.

Aku hanya memandangi _mug _hangat di tanganku dengan pandangan kosong, akhirnya aku minum dengan enggan—airnya masih terlalu panas. Tapi hangatnya memang membuatku merasa lebih nyaman.

"Sasuke," Kakashi-_sensei _memulai, " tidak akan pernah bermaksud untuk membunuh keluarga maupun tetanggamu, apalagi menyakitimu, Sakura."

Aku hanya terdiam, memainkan telunjukku di bibir _mug_ dengan pelan.

"Menurut perkiraanku, segel kutukannya terbuka lagi."

Hal ini menarik perhatianku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang wajah guruku dengan penasaran.

"Segel kutukan?"

"Ya," jawab Kakashi-_sensei _sambil tersenyum. "Lambang yang berada di lehernya, lambang itu diberikan oleh gurunya yang dulu."

"Guru?"

"Masa lalu Sasuke cukup kelam, Sakura, kutukan itu memberikan kekuatan yang besar, tapi sebagai imbalannya adalah kewarasan dan kontrol diri Sasuke. Sasuke adalah seorang _rivara _yang brilian dan jenius, begitu pula kekuatan fisiknya, hal itu menarik makhluk-makhluk gelap seperti Orochimaru—guru Sasuke dulu, " kata Kakashi-_sensei _sambil meminum coklat panasnya lagi. Kepulan asap masih terlihat dari permukaan _mug-_nya.

"Kalau begitu, makhluk di dalam bibi Keiko, mungkin adalah guru Sasuke dulu," sahutku pelan. "Pantas, Sasuke begitu ketakutan."

"Sasuke tidak pernah takut pada Orochimaru, Sakura."

Aku mengangkat alisku bingung. " Tapi jelas-jelas Sasuke memintaku untuk kabur."

Kakashi-_sensei _tesenyum kecil, " Sasuke memang seperti itu, ia sulit mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya—ia adalah salah satu anak didikku yang paling menyusahkan."

Aku tertegun sejenak. "Jadi, Anda ingin mengatakan bahwa Sasuke ketakutan jika aku melihatnya dengan segel kutukan terbuka?"

"_Sakura…apa kau takut padaku?"_

Aku teringat perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa berat, aku memijat keningku sebentar. "Dan melihat dari keadaannya, paman dan bibiku tidak bisa selamat, bukan?"

"Biasanya, Orochimaru terkenal kejam dalam memainkan otak orang lain."

Aku menarik napas berat. "Aku memang bodoh."

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu, Sakura, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika keluargaku dalam bahaya—mereka telah jadi _zombie_ atau tidak."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan meneguk coklat panasku banyak-banyak.

Suasana sunyi lagi. Sampai akhirnya aku buka suara setelah memikirkan pertanyaanku selanjutnya. "Kakashi-_sensei_, apakah sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Sasuke?'

Kakashi-_sensei_ terdiam sebentar. "Jadi kau belum tahu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Yang kutahu bahwa kami pernah hidup beberapa kali sebelumnya dan itu pun masih sangat tidak jelas—apakah seperti reinkarnasi?'

"Bisa dibilang begitu, pengetahuanku tentang kutukan kalian tidak cukup banyak—hanya secara umum saja."

Kakashi-_sensei_ terdiam lagi—masih memilah-milah kata-kata yang akan digunakan. " Dulu di Jyficia, sukumu adalah suku penyihir terkuat dan suku Sasuke—adalah _rivara_ terkuat. Kukira permulaan dimulai dengan pembantaian sukumu oleh suku Sasuke. Legenda mengatakan bahwa pemicunya adalah pengetahuan yang dimiliki oleh sukumu."

Aku mendengarkan dengan tenang, Kakashi-_sensei_ berhenti sebentar dan meminum coklat panasnya lagi. "Sejak zaman dahulu, ada dua hal yang tidak bisa diciptakan oleh sihir dan jurus apa pun—yaitu kehidupan abadi dan cinta."

"Maksudnya sukuku tahu bagaimana menentang kematian dan membuat orang lain jatuh cinta?"

"Seperti itu, tapi memang tidak ada yang sempurna—kalian, Sakura—kau dan Sasuke adalah contohnya, bukannya kehidupan abadi yang didapat tapi kutukan untuk terlahir terus dan bukannya cinta yang terjadi tapi—"

"—obsesi," sambungku pelan. Aku memandangi _mug_ di tanganku lagi.

"Ya, sejenis itu—rupanya kau bisa membaca sikap Sasuke—obsesi dan rasa posesif yang berlebihan. Walaupun begitu menurut pengamatanku, kutukan yang terakhir hanya sepihak."

"Ya, aku tidak terobsesi pada Sasuke," sahutku pelan.

"Lebih tepatnya, hubungan kalian dapat digambarkan seperti ini—Sasuke adalah sebuah boneka dan tali-talinya kau yang menguasai Sakura—Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja untukmu, akan tetapi sebagai gantinya kau terperangkap oleh obsesi Sasuke."

Aku sedikit berjengit mendengarkan perumpaan Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Dan siapa yang menciptakan kutukan ini, untuk tujuan apa?"

Kakashi menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak tahu, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu."

"Jadi aku harus mencari tahu sendiri kalau begitu, mengumpulkan informasi-informasi yang hilang dan memanfaatkan keadaan sekarang seefektif mungkin."

Kakashi-_sensei _hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. "Kurasa sekarang kau sudah benar-benar siap untuk ikut dengan kami."

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

_We have been trapped in a game we can't get out from_

* * *

Hai, terimakasih telah membaca semuanyaa :D

Terimakasih untuk un-login readers chapter kemarin, yang login saya jawab lewat pm yaa, :) 3

Dan untuk pertanyaan beberapa _readers_, saya jawab di sini ya. Saya ambil poin-poinnya.

**Q**: Untuk masa lalu Sakura yang kepisah-kepisah itu membingungkan, bagaimana kami bisa merangkainya?

A: Maaf, saya selalu kelupaan untuk menerangkannya sejak awal, nanti akan saya jelaskan di sebuah scene setelah ini, dan untuk permulaan kehidupan pertama—saat pembantaian suku Haruno akan dibuat side story agar lebih jelas, hehe :D

**Q**: Apakah fic ini akan cukup panjang?

A: Ya, kelihatannya akan cukup panjang, dukung terus ya minna, hehe *plak* :D

**Q**: Siapakah tokoh antagonis dan protagonisnya?

A: Itu akan jadi bagian dari misteri, jadi tetap ikuti yaa? *promosi :D

**Q**: Jyficia itu apa?

A: Jyficia itu nama dunia tempat tinggal mereka, seperti dimensi lain begitu :D

**Q**: Enigma itu artinya apa?

A: Itu dari bahasa Inggris yang artinya teka-teki atau misteri. :D

**Q**: Apakah ini happy ending?

A: Ya, ini happy ending. :D

p.s: Saya ganti nama lagi, haha, tapi sekarang udah tetap, panggil saja alice, *tebar confetti*

Yak, itu tadi tanya-jawab sok penting nan gaje saya, chapter ini lumayan susah buat ditulis. Apalagi pas bagian scene Sakura menyerang Sasuke yang cukup lebay itu *sigh* Oh ya untuk yang bertanya tentang romance, SasuSaku nanti dark romance sampai hampir mencapai ending, dan karena saya kejam, hubungan mereka akan begitu berbanding terbalik dengan hubungan pasangan lain yang akan saya buat indah, light dan bermakna *dikeroyok readers* So, bear with it my dear minna-san, hehe :D *muka polos*

Oke sekian bacotan saya untuk chapter ini, sekali lagi terimakasih semuanya untuk dukungan serta reviewnya, itu sangat berarti bagi saya. Berikan kritik dan saran juga ya, yang mau bertanya juga boleh.

C ya di chapter depan, :D

Ganbatte and stay tuned. *kisskisshug *plak

Sincerely

Alicera


End file.
